L'ex de ma meilleure amie
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Naruto est le meilleur amie de Sakura et celle ci vient de se séparer avec Sasuke. Alors le blond décide d'aller voir le brun, mais ça dégénère légèrement; NaruSasu, SasuSaku. TERMINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Sasuke est à moi! Mwahaha! Comment ça il n'est pas à moi? Ok je vais aller demander à Kishimoto si il peut bien me le prêter. Ainsi que tous les autres d'ailleurs.

**Pairing** : SasuSaku pour le début puis NaruSasu.

**Résumer** : Sasuke et Sakura se séparent après une relation de dix mois, et Naruto, le meilleur ami de la jeune fille décide sur un coup de tête d'aller voir le brun. Mais là, il dérape.

**Chapitre 1**

- Y'en a marre. J'me casse.

- Bah vas y! Casses toi!

Et dans un grand bruit, Sasuke claqua la porte de l'appartement, laissant derrière lui une Sakura en larmes, le suppliant alors de revenir.

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était fini encore une fois, mais il sentait que cette fois c'était pour de bon. Depuis le temps qu'il sortait avec la jeune fille aux yeux verts émeraudes, sa vie avait changé. Il s'était senti moins vide, vide comblé par les sourires et la présence de Sakura. Mais leur relation n'avait jamais été saine, depuis le début il l'avait su.

Sasuke Uchiwa, vice-président de la M.S. Corporation, avait rencontré cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans un bar non loin de son travail. Après quelques regards, Sakura était venu vers lui, le draguant d'abord simplement avant de lui faire du rentre dedans. Sasuke qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé sa façon de faire, avait laissé la jeune fille en plan dans le bar. Quelques jours plus tard, le brun y était retourné avec des amis et quelle ne fut pas surprise de revoir Sakura au bar, l'attendant patiemment. Cette fois ci, la jeune fille fut plus directement, lui avouant qu'il l'attirait vachement, et ils avaient fini la soirée dans un hôtel quelconque, totalement épuisés.

Depuis, Sasuke sortait officiellement avec Sakura, la cajolant, la comblant du mieux qu'il pouvait, car son travail lui prenait un temps fou et il ne voyait la jeune femme que rarement. Cependant il savait que cette liaison ne durerai pas ainsi indéfiniment.

Alors, un soir où il finit plus tôt, il décida de faire une surprise à sa petite amie en lui rendant visite. Comme il avait un double des clefs de l'appartement de le jeune fille, Sasuke entra, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, mais Sakura n'était pas chez elle. Il attendit qu'elle revienne, s'installant dans le canapé au milieu du salon.

Mais au lieu de rentrer seule, le jeune fille passa la porte de l'appartement, collée à un inconnu qui lui dévorait le cou. Surprise, elle lâcha son amant pour se retrouver face un Sasuke décontenancé. Bien vite, l'étonnement laissa place à la colère, emportant le jeune homme qui se jeta littéralement sur l'autre, le rouant de coups. Après plusieurs minutes, Sakura réussit à les séparer, permettant au jeune homme de s'enfuir alors que Sasuke reprenait ses esprits. S'en suivit une violente dispute, la jeune fille reprochant à son petit ami d'être trop souvent à son travail tandis qu'il ne la trouvait pas assez compréhensive. Furieux, Sasuke partit, disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

Deux semaines plus tard, il reçut un message de la jeune fille qui l'invitait à diner, tout simplement. Et sans réfléchir, il accepta.

C'est ainsi que les cinq mois suivants se passèrent. Sakura trompait son petit copain avec un autre homme rencontré dans une soirée ou dans un bar, Sasuke se battait pour exprimer son mécontentement, ils se séparaient puis se réconciliaient quelques jours plus tard.

Puis le jeune homme en eut assez, coupant totalement les ponts avec sa petite amie. Il se mit alors à boire, puis à fumer, passant de femme en femme, cherchant à remplir le vide que Sakura avez laissé.

Il se décida à l'appeler deux mois plus tard, lui priant de revenir, lui disant qu'il était désolé. Mais quand elle arriva à l'appartement du jeune homme, une autre femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, enlaçant sensuellement son petit copain. Vexée et blessée, elle repartit, ne voulant pas en voir davantage. Seulement, Sasuke la retenait, affirmant que cette femme ne comptait pas, que c'était elle qu'il voulait et personne d'autre. Rassurée par ses mots, le jeune femme aux cheveux roses resta avec lui, avouant son amour pour lui alors qu'il lui répondait la même chose.

Mais malgré ces réconciliations, le couple ne s'en sortait pas. Sasuke travaillait toujours trop aux yeux de la jeune fille et pour lui, Sakura commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec toutes ses sorties. Et pour ne rien arranger, des rumeurs comme quoi sa petite copine voyait d'autres hommes en son absence parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

C'est pourquoi il était venu régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute, espérant annihiler tous ses doutes et ses craintes. Or, quand il arriva chez Sakura, Sasuke la découvrit avec un autre jeune homme. Sous le coup de la colère, il l'avait jeté dehors, ne se préoccupant pas des réflexions de sa copine avant de lui crier dessus, lui reprochant de confirmer toutes ses rumeurs qui circulaient. La jeune fille essayait de se défendre, prétextant qu'elle n'était au courant de rien et ça avait fini en dispute, leurs voix portant jusque dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Épuisé et en colère, Sasuke mit fin définitivement à cette relation qui les brisaient tous les deux et partit en abandonnant Sakura, pleurant et le suppliant de rester auprès d'elle.

Cette fois ci il ne referait pas la même erreur, il devait à jamais couper les ponts avec la jeune femme, s'en quoi ils tomberaient tous les deux. Furieux contre elle et contre lui même, Sasuke courut dans le couloir de l'immeuble, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus vite possible des cris de douleurs de la jeune femme.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Enfin, j'suis arrivé. Pff...

À bout de souffle, il s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol devant la porte qui menait au dixième étage. En voyant que l'ascenseur était en panne, Naruto s'était lancé dans la montée des escaliers de bon cœur, affirmant que c'était un bon exercice et qu'après son retour des États-Unis, ça lui ferait du bien. Mais quand il arriva au cinquième étage, il se souvint alors qu'il lui en restait cinq autres à escalader.

Maintenant arrivé, il était totalement vidé, ses forces devaient surement être quelque part entre le sixième et le septième étage. Lentement, Naruto reprit son souffle, gonflant ses poumons au maximum.

Il était venu voir sa meilleure amie alors qu'il rentrait au Japon, après un an d'absence. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il finisse ses études dans une grande école américaine, lui affirmant que les cours étaient de qualité. Et il ne lui avait pas menti. Naruto avait eu son diplôme haut la main et avec les félicitations de ses professeurs.

Toute fois, ses amis lui avaient affreusement manquer durant cette année et c'était avec la plus grande joie qu'il allait les voir les uns après les autres pour leur faire la surprise.

À son arrivée, il était parti voir Shikamaru qui vivait le plus près de l'aéroport et l'avait surpris en pleins échanges buccales avec Temari, la sœur de son ami Gaara qui était revenu avant lui au pays. Puis il alla voir Kiba, qui lui ouvrit à moitié nu alors qu'une Hinata cachée dans un drap se trouvait derrière lui.

En voyant ses amis ainsi, Naruto avait ri, puis félicité et il se demandait comment Sakura l'accueillerait. Dans sa dernière lettre, la jeune fille lui disait avoir trouver l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle comptait bien le gardait. Car dans certaines que la jeune femme lui avait envoyé, Naruto avait cru comprendre que celui-ci la rendait par moment très malheureuse. C'est alors soulagé qu'il se dirigeait chez son amie, espérant que tout se soit arranger pour elle.

D'un bond, il se releva, ayant retrouvé sa vigueur et se rendit chez Sakura, quand il fut violemment bousculer par un jeune homme. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage, seul la chevelure noir ébène passa devant ses yeux. Comme une flèche, le jeune homme disparut en bas de l'escalier, n'entendant pas les protestations de Naruto.

Il soupira, se demandant bien se qui avait pu arriver à ce mec pour qu'il détale de cette manière. Songeur, Naruto passa la porte de l'étage avant de chercher le numéro d'appartement de son amie. Mais plus il se rapprochait et plus il entendait des pleurs. Inquiet, le blond finit par courir en direction des sanglots qu'il percevait, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait.

Là, devant lui, la porte de l'appartement de Sakura était ouvert, laissant voir la jeune fille effondrée dans les bras d'une femme plus âgée aux longs cheveux châtains. Son amie pleurait et hurlait sans s'arrêter, son visage couvert de larmes et ses vêtements légèrement trempés. Affolé, Naruto accouru vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La femme lui laissa sa place après avoir échangé un regard avec lui, s'assurant seulement que le jeune homme était digne de confiance, puis sortit de l'appartement en lançant un dernier regard à Naruto.

Doucement, il commença à la bercer, posant son menton sur le sommet du crane de la jeune fille. Peu à peu, Sakura se calma, sentant l'odeur familière de son ami d'enfance. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se calme totalement, prise tout de même de soubresauts. Naruto la souleva du sol pour la déposer délicatement dans le canapé. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits, se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.

- Tu es revenu... Naruto..

- Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant.

Il lui adressa un doux sourire, apaisant la jeune fille qui était toujours dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'endormir, totalement éreintée. La couvant du regard, Naruto se jura de faire payer celui qui avait mis sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

XXXXXXXXXX

La bouteille de vodka tomba négligemment sur la moquette dans un bruit mat et sourd,déversant son liquide incolore sur le sol. Sasuke regardait d'un air distant son verre qu'il avait rempli à rabord, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il était rentré dans son appartement et le jeune homme ne faisait rien à par boire ou sortir sur le balcon, donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville du haut du trentième étage de l'immeuble.

Les yeux dans le vide, Sasuke vida son verre d'une traite, la moitié tomba sur sa chemise blanche à demi ouverte sur son torse blème. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Maintenant qu'il avait cassé avec Sakura, ce vide avait repris sa place dans son cœur. Il avait toujours été là, le rendant froid et distant avec les autres. Lui qui pourtant était si joyeux et social jusqu'à l'âge de ses sept ans, était devenu celui qu'il était après la mort de ses parents, disparus dans accident d'avion.

Sasuke n'avait plus jamais été le même, se repliant complétement sur lui même, ne voulant plus avoir aucun lien avec personne. Seul son frère ainé avait le luxe de le voir sourire par moment, de l'entendre rire parfois, mais le jeune homme de vingt ans ne redeviendrait jamais le petit garçon qu'il avait toujours connu.

Puis il y avait eu Sakura. Elle l'avait sorti de son mutisme et avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas véritablement attaché à la jeune fille, mais qu'il cherchait juste à faire disparaître ce vide dans son âme et son cœur.

Le jeune homme bailla bruyamment avant de poser son verre sur la table basse face à lui. Il jeta un regard éteint sur son portable qui se trouvait là, le voyant bouger depuis un long moment déjà. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau, Itachi ne cessait pas de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des tonnes de messages.

Sasuke savait très bien que son frère était simplement inquiet et qu'il cherchait juste qu'à savoir ce qui était arriver. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas répondre aux appels de son ainé. Il sentait que si il lui répondait, Itachi lui ferait encore une fois la morale en lui disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais rencontrer la jeune fille et qu'il était bien mieux avant.

Mollement, le brun prit son cellulaire qui affichait le numéro de son frère et l'éteignit, se fichant totalement des reproches qu'Itachi lui ferait plus tard. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, prenant une bouteille de whisky qui trainait là avant de s'étaler par terre, épuisé. Il n'avait plus envie de boire, plus envie de bouger. Sasuke ne désirait plus rien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il était 21h et Naruto avait enfin trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait depuis plus de trois heures. Il avait laissé Sakura aux bons soins de sa voisine, Kurenai et il était allé voir une autre de ses amies, Ino. Une fois arrivée chez la jeune fille, celle ci ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre dans quel état était la fille aux cheveux roses. Et après réflexion, la blonde lui raconta ce qui c'était passé pendant son absence. Car connaissant le blond, il ne resterait pas inactif quand il saurait tout sur la vie sentimentale de sa meilleure amie.

Ainsi, Naruto apprit que Sakura sortait avec un homme jaloux et possessif, qui lui faisait bien souvent de la peine et qu'il avait surement rompu avec la jeune fille encore une fois. Dire que cette situation durait depuis plus de dix mois et que Sakura ne s'était pas détaché de cet enfoiré qui ne lui faisait aucun bien.

Frustré, le jeune homme ruminait et fulminait, la colère montait lentement en lui alors qu'il se trouvait devant l'immeuble plus que luxueux de l'ex petit copain de son amie. Si ce mec l'aimait vraiment, comme il l'avait dit, il aurait proposé à Sakura de vivre avec lui ou même lui aurait acheté une superbe maison rien que pour eux. Mais non, il vivait dans son appart' de riche tandis que sa petite amie devait rester dans son trois pièces pourri à réviser ses cours de médecine. Il était peut-être à la tête d'une grande entreprise mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de jugeote.

Nerveux, Naruto se dirigea vers l'immeuble, prêt à faire un vrai malheur. Il entra rapidement, vérifiant au passage le numéro du logement de l'autre type et prit l'ascenseur. Même si il aurait bien pu monter ses trente étages, il devait se calmer un peu avant d'aller voir l'autre jeune homme.

Il arriva enfin à destination. Le couloir au mur blanc et noir donnait un air austère au lieu où il se trouvait, le rendant un peu plus agité. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Sakura avait fait pour sortir avec un mec qui vivait dans un tel endroit, elle qui était vivante et aimait tout ce qui était chaleureux. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un hôpital privé.

D'un pas pressé, Naruto se rendit jusqu'à l'appartement 146, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la porte d'entrée ouverte. Intrigué, il entra sans frapper, se rendit silencieusement jusqu'à la salle qui devais être le salon et y découvrit un couple en train de se disputer.

La jeune fille devait mesurer un mètre soixante, avait des longs cheveux rouges sang et de petites lunettes rondes. En voyant sa petite tenue, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à deviner pourquoi elle était là. Puis son regard se porta sur le garçon. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu nuit, des yeux noir onyx et un corps de mannequin moulé dans sa chemise blanche ouverte et son pantalon noir. Il avait devant lui le mec le plus canon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais c'était ce même gars qui avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas le moment de le trouver mignon ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Moi qui ai tant fait pour toi, tu me jettes sans même me donner d'explication.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer quoi que se soit. Maintenant, sors de chez moi.

La jeune fille fusilla son interlocuteur du regard, son attitude détachée et absente ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sasuke était bien la première personne à lui parlait d'une telle façon et ça l'énervait au plus au point.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu me quittes.

- Je t'ai dis de sortir. Et puis on a jamais était ensemble. Pars tout simplement.

- Non. Réponds moi d'abord!

- Pff... tu veux savoir. Alors voilà. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais! Maintenant dégages!

Sans ménagement, il mit la robe noire qui était au sol entre les mains de la jeune femme et la poussa vers la sortie de son appartement, mais il s'arrêta soudain en voyant Naruto à l'entrée de son salon. La jeune fille, abasourdie et vexée, ne fit même pas attention au blond et partit après avoir enfiler sa robe, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto fixait le jeune homme en face de lui, le détaillant. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rougies par l'alcool alors qu'à ses pieds plusieurs bouteilles étaient vides. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. En le voyant ainsi, Naruto ne s'empêchait de se demander se qui se passait dans la tête de ce mec.

- Si tu tenais tant que ça à Sakura, il ne fallait pas la quitter. T'as vu dans quel état tu es?

Faisant alors attention au jeune homme en face de lui, Sasuke lui lança un regard mauvais, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être au courant de sa rupture avec la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Il le dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre.

- Qui es-tu pour me parler de ça?

- Naruto Uzumaki, un ami de Sakura.

En l'entendant, Sasuke se désintéressa bien vite de cet inconnu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un ami ou même amant de son ex venait lui faire la morale, lui rabâchant qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle l'aimait en retour, qu'il était bien trop triste et solitaire sans elle et etc.

Mais cette fois ci, le brun ne voulait rien entendre de tel. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était qu'on le laissa tranquille à déprimer. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, Sasuke n'allait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Il se retourna, se dirigeant lourdement vers son canapé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes sermons. Sors d'ici.

- Hors de question. Tu vas payer ce que tu as fais à Sakura.

Blasé, il refit face au blond qui affichait un regard empli de colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il voyait ce regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, je le croyais mais c'était faux. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu ne le sais pas? Mais d'où tu sors!

Sasuke fut prit d'un fou rire en voyant le visage décontenancé de Naruto qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Il s'appuya sur le mur tout en tenant son ventre tellement il riait. Il finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard mauvais du blond alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur derrière lui.

- Sakura me trompait, et avec plusieurs hommes si tu veux le savoir.

- Tu mens. Sakura n'est pas comme ça.

- Tu me traites de menteur? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta chère amie au lieu de m'emmerder!

Il dévisagea le blond qui, semble-t-il, ne voulait pas le croire. Naruto était hagard, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sasuke soupira de lassitude avant de se relever, se dirigeant ensuite vers la table où un autre verre était posé.

- Pars, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Attends teme!

Naruto l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule, le tournant vers lui. Il le fixait avec frustration et colère.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que je vais tenir compte de tes conneries? Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne marche pas avec moi!

Sasuke le repoussa vivement. Ce mec commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Si ça continuait, il ne répondait plus de rien.

- Putain. Tu vas pas me faire chier longtemps. Sakura n'était qu'une pute qui se donnait à n'importe qui quand je n'étais pas là. Alors t'en prend pas à moi mais à elle.

La seconde plus tard, le brun était au sol, la joue en feu. Le coup était parti tout seul, Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait frappé le jeune homme. Il regardait son poing, absent quand il sentit une vive douleur à la mâchoire.

Sasuke venait également de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage après s'être redressé. Le blond recula de quelques mètres, tenant sa joue endolorie alors que son sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'une pluie de coups commença à tomber, les deux jeunes hommes ne se supportant plus l'un l'autre. Le visage, les bras, les jambes, leur corps tout entier était touché pendant la bagarre, rien était épargné par les deux hommes.

Naruto venait de se prendre un coup dans la jambe droite, le faisant tomber au sol lourdement. Prenant l'avantage, Sasuke se mit à califourchon sur lui, et le martela de ses poings, le blond esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Naruto était légèrement plus robuste que lui et d'un mouvement agile du bassin, il parvint à basculer le brun et à prendre place sur ses hanches.

D'un geste rapide, il bloque les poignets de Sasuke au dessus de sa tête d'une main, tandis que l'autre appuyait sur son torse pour le maintenir au sol. Coincé, le brun ne pouvait ni bouger ni se battre. Il essaya vivement de se libérer de l'emprise du blond mais c'était peine perdu.

Triomphant, Naruto fixa le jeune homme sous lui. Son arcane sourcilière gauche et sa lèvre inférieur saignait, un bleu apparaissait sur sa joue droite, sa chemise blanche était à moitié déchirée tout comme son pantalon en lin noir. Lui non plus était dans un piteux état. Sa veste était parti en morceaux, il avait un yeux au beurre noir et de nombreux bleus sur tout le corps.

Il reprit son souffle lentement alors que Sasuke se débattait toujours sans pour autant s'échapper. En le voyant dans cette position, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, même si la situation n'était pas propice à ce genre d'observations.

- Tu vas me lâcher oui!

Le brun gigotait sous lui comme un ver, furieux. S'il continuait de s'exciter comme il faisait, Naruto ne se retiendrait pas davantage.

- Putain, libères moi enfoiré!

- Demandes le gentiment.

- Jamais kisama!

Sans douceur, le blond le mordit à la nuque, faisant hurler Sasuke de douleur. Naruto lécha ensuite le sang qui coulait de la plaie avant d'offrir au brun un sourire mesquin et sadique.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais t'apprendre la politesse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil éclairait la chambre de sa vive lumière, posant ses doux rayons sur le visage endormi du jeune homme. En sentant ce halo de lumière sur sa figure, Naruto chercha des yeux son réveil, voulant bien savoir quelle heure il pouvait être.

Mais alors un problème survint, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les murs oranges et jaunes étaient devenus noir et bleu pendant la nuit. Son grand lit aux draps rouges et blancs était maintenant plus petit et blanc et bleu.

Doucement, Naruto se leva du lit et il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu et qui plus est, accompagné. Maintenant il en était sur, il avait passé le nuit chez un inconnu, alors qu'il revenait tout juste de rentrer d'Amérique. Il soupira doucement, ne voulant en aucun cas réveiller son amant d'un soir. Quand soudain, il se souvint en voyant la glace face à lui.

Le blond posa son regard sur l'autre homme encore endormi et sortit silencieusement de la pièce pour chercher ses affaires. Il avait fait une erreur en venant ici, il avait dérapé et maintenant il allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Rapidement, Naruto se rhabilla, remit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la sortie mais il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui, la chance avait décider de l'abandonner.

- Attends une minute connard.

Il resta là sans bouger, il ne voulait pas voir dans quel état il avait mis le jeune homme derrière lui. Lentement, Naruto s'engagea vers la la porte mais il fut cependant arrêter par une main sur son épaule.

- Je t'ai dis d'attendre! Et retournes toi quand je te parle!

Anxieux, le blond se tourna lentement vers son opposant. Derrière lui, Sasuke était là, son autre main sur son ventre. Il ne portait qu'un simple short mis à la va-vite et Naruto put aisément voir toutes les marques sur le corps du brun. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, ayant croisé le regard haineux du jeune homme.

- Tu comptes partir comme ça? Tu comptes me laisser dans cet état et t'en tirer? Réponds moi!

Naruto ne préféra pas répondre, il se libéra facilement de l'emprise de Sasuke et passa la porte, sachant bien que le brun ne pourrait le suivre. Il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et disparut.

Épuisé et furieux, Sasuke s'écroula devant la porte de son appartement. Jamais il ne s'était senti si humilié, si sale. Il ne désirait à présent qu'une chose.

- Tu me le payeras, Naruto Uzumaki

**A Suivre**

**La suite, c'est pas pour tout de suite! LoL. Je mettrai le prochain chap dans dix jours ou dans trois semaines, car j'suis fainiante et je vais partir en vacances dans deux semaines. Alors patienter d'ici là. Sur ce, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Kishimoto-Sama n'a pas voulu me donner les persos de Naruto, on va faire avec. Snif T.T

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Voici la suite. J'espére que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue. L'histoire avance et je crois que ça ne va pas finir comme je le pensais au début xp! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2

Dans le grand bureau du vice-président de la M.S Corporation, seul le bruit des doigts appuyant sur un clavier résonnait dans la pièce, alors que la pluie battait avec force sur la baie vitrée. Sur le bureau en marbre, une pile de dossiers attendait d'être examiner et signer pour ensuite retourner dans les mains d'autres employés de l'entreprise, impatients de revoir leurs dossiers chéris .

Ça faisait exactement trois semaines que Naruto était venu voir Sasuke et qu'il avait abusé de lui. Trois semaines que Sasuke vivait un véritable calvaire, empoisonné par ses horribles souvenirs . Le brun ne cessait depuis de chercher le jeune homme, voulant le retrouver pour lui faire la peau après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Durant ses trois semaines interminables, il avait trouvé des informations sur Naruto en cherchant sur internet (meilleur ami du monde entier), mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne trouvait ni son adresse ni son numéro de téléphone. Sasuke avait beau lire, relire, chercher et rechercher, il ne vit jamais les coordonnées du blond. Il devait surement être sur liste rouge et cela ne l'arranger pas.

Les seules choses qu'il avait appris sur Naruto concernait son passé. Le jeune homme avait, à l'âge de cinq ans, survécu à un accident de voiture, emportant sa mère Kushina Uzumaki. Quand à son père, Minato Namikaze, il partit diriger une boite de fabrication de robots en Amérique, peu après la mort tragique de sa femme. Ces seules informations ne l'avait aucunement aidé dans ses recherches, même si le passé du blond l'avait quelque peu affecté. Tout comme lui, Naruto avait perdu un être cher, apportant à la haine qu'il lui approuvait une pointe de compassion.

Mais il soupira bruyamment avant de d'envoyer son pc portable s'écraser contre la porte (loin de lui au passage), complétement furieux. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Depuis cette nuit là, Sasuke ne pensait plus qu'à se venger du blond. Ce qui lui était arrivé revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, sa mémoire le torturait en lui remontrant encore et encore ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, même si les vapeurs de l'alcool lui avait permis d'oublier une bonne partie de la soirée. À chaque moment de la journée, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, le perturbant énormément dans son travail, tellement qu'il avait pris un retard considérable, chose qui ne lui était jamais arriver auparavant.

D'un geste vif de la main, il fit valser les dossiers sur son bureau qui s'éparpillèrent sur la moquette noire du bureau. Sa cravate prit le même chemin que ses fichiers, permettant à Sasuke de respirer plus librement alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer à cause du stress qui accompagner depuis quelques temps ses foutues recherches.

Lasse, le brun se dirigea vers le bar non loin de là, se servit un verre avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans un bruit sourd. Il regarda nonchalamment l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce, celui-ci ramassait son ordinateur au sol, complétement détruit.

- Ça ne peux plus continuer comme ça Sasuke. Il faut que tu te reprennes.

Le jeune homme n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait, fixant toujours l'homme devant lui. Le président de la société de technologie la plus renommée du pays se tenait au pas de la porte, lançant un regard furieux à Sasuke qui n'en fit rien.

Ses longs cheveux noirs habituellement attachés en arrière étaient aujourd'hui libre de tout lien, alors qu'ils se hérissaient sur le crane du jeune homme. Ses yeux d'un noir profond cherchaient en vain à sonder l'esprit du brun en face de lui, ayant totalement perdu le contrôle sur le jeune homme. Son visage pâle reflétait à ce moment la colère et l'incompréhension, le rendant bien plus attirant. Il était d'un étrange beauté et c'était bien le seul homme à qui le brun avait dit une telle chose.

Sasuke s'approcha de son patron tout en lui tendant un verre qu'il refusa, remettant sa veste noir plus correctement sur sa chemise bleu nuit. À en voir sa tenue quelque peu négligé, son boss avait surement flirté avec une autre de ses nouvelles employées.

- Que veux tu que je te dise, Itachi? Tu devrais plutôt me laisser travailler.

- Travailler? Tu te fous de moi là?

Tout en soupirant, le jeune homme posa le verre sur la table basse en bois massif à ses pieds pour ensuite retournait à son bureau, négligeant totalement les dossiers au sol. Son frère allait encore lui faire la leçon.

- Si tu es là pour me faire la morale, tu peux partir.

- Sasuke, tu retardes le travail de tout le monde en prenant cette attitude. Tu dis travailler mais au lieu de ça, tu passes ton temps sur ton ordi à chercher je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Et alors, c'est mon problème. Fous moi la paix!

Anxieux, Itachi scrutait son petit frère, pas si expressif que ça d'habitude. Il savait qu'il y avait un problème depuis qu'il avait cassé avec sa petite amie, mais Sasuke n'était pas comme les dernières fois.

Avant, il se serait juste isolé, n'aurait rien dit à personne, n'exprimant aucun sentiment et se serait concentrait sur son travail. Mais là, le jeune homme criait sur n'importe qui, ne bossait pas le moins du monde, ne mangeait rien. La seule activité que son frère avait était de fouiller encore et encore les pages internet sur son pc, s'octroyant de lourdes poches sur les yeux et de boire inlassablement les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il trouvait.

Il soupira tandis que le brun vidait la bouteille de rhum tout en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Itachi ne comprenait plus son cadet. Lorsque qu'il avait un ennui, Sasuke venait toujours lui en parler, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le cas.

- T'as pas du travail?

Sortant de ses pensées, Itachi rencontra le regard neutre de son cadet. Sasuke avait encore bu trop vite, le liquide s'était déversé sans ménagement sur sa chemise noire, moulant les muscles fins de son torse. Il avait négligé ses cheveux qui avaient poussé à une vitesse exponentielle en une vingtaine de jours, tombant maintenant sur ses épaules. Quand à son visage, il était creusé par le jeun du brun et ses yeux noir avaient perdu toute intensité.

En le voyant dans un tel état, l'ainé des Uchiwa s'avança vers son frère, avant de l'entrainer de force jusqu'à son propre bureau, lançant des regards noirs à toute personne qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Sasuke quand à lui cherchait vainement à se libérer de la poigne de son frangin comme le ferait un gamin de dix ans. L'alcool faisait de plus en plus effet sur lui et se n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, le jeune homme poussa son cadet à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clé, sûr qu'ainsi personne ne viendrait les déranger. D'un geste de la main , il invita Sasuke à s'assoir dans le fauteuil en cuir marron qui trônait en face de son magnifique bureau en marbre blanc, mais le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas rester plus longtemps.

- Dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Il se passe rien, alors laisses moi.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se toisaient, passablement énervés. Un long moment passa avant qu'Itachi ne se lève du fauteuil où il s'était installé en entrant, soupirant sous l'air méfiant de son frère, et il se rendit à son bureau pour prendre le téléphone, pianotant rapidement sur le clavier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Itachi? Laisses moi sortir!

- J'appelle Yahiko pour qu'il te ramène chez toi.

- Fais pas ça! Arrêtes!

Devant le visage paniqué du jeune homme, Itachi reposa le combiné du téléphone, inquiet. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sasuke aussi affolé. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme s'installa mollement dans le canapé derrière lui, prenant sa tête entres ses mains. Maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là, le brun allait devoir s'expliquer. Itachi marqua une pause avant de questionner son frère.

- Sasuke, tu ne rentres plus chez toi?

- Non.

- Tu dors où alors?

- …

- Réponds moi... Chez Konan? Chez Anko? Chez Karin?

- Non... Je dors à l'hôtel. Et surement pas chez elle!

- Pourquoi à l'hôtel?

- Ça ne te lasses pas de poser autant de questions?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il soupira de frustration tandis qu'Itachi s'installait à côté de lui dans la canapé en cuir, remettant d'un geste fluide les mèches rebelles de son petit frère derrière son oreille. Patiemment, l'ainé attendit que le jeune homme rassemble suffisamment son courage pour qu'il se confie. Son cadet cachait son visage dans ses mains, réfléchissant à un moyen de raconter se qui s'était passé à son frère sans pour autant tout lui dire.

- Si... si je ne dors pas chez moi, c'est parce que je cherche une personne.

- Une personne?

- Ne fais pas de commentaire s'il te plait. J'peux pas dormir chez moi... parce que ça me rappelle trop... ce mec.

- Je te suis plus là.

- Pff.. comment dire... en fait, ce mec m'a fait du tord... et quand je rentre à l'appart, j'y pense plus que quand je suis au boulot. C'est à dire que... rraahh.

Le brun ne savait plus du tout comment s'expliquer, ses idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, commençant sérieusement à lui donner une sacrée migraine (et l'alcool aussi d'ailleurs). Toute en fixant son frère, Itachi essayait de comprendre le sens de ses phrases, pas très cohérentes tandis que Sasuke ébouriffait inlassablement sa tignasse, tentant de se calmer un peu.

- Bon, j'ai tout compris p'tit frère mais fais comme tu le sens.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis?

- Pas vraiment, mais pour le moment essayes de régler ton problème. Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésites pas à me faire signe.

- … Ok.

Satisfait, le jeune homme se redressa, laissant son cadet se détendre après ses révélations pas si révéler que ça. D'un pas leste, il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, la déverrouillant, permettant ainsi les allées et venues quotidiens qu'il avait précédemment stoppé. Itachi lança un dernier regard qui se voulait tendre vers le jeune homme, toujours dans le canapé, en train d'essuyer du revers de la main la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front.

- Ce soir, tu dors chez moi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne vais...

- Pas d'objection. Tu viens, c'est tout. Et tu resteras jusqu'à ce que tout soit arranger pour toi. N'oublies pas que je suis ton frère et que je serais toujours là pour te venir en aide.

- Sur ce, l'ainé sortit de la pièce, Sasuke resta assis, souriant et légèrement apaisé. Il allait devoir régler ce problème au plus vite si il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère plus longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXX

La pluie tombait toujours en ce début d'après midi, rendant un peu plus morose le jeune homme. Dans son salon de style occidental, Naruto tentait vainement de terminer son travail qui devais absolument rendre dans deux jours sous peine d'être renvoyé. Mais le blond n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi se soit. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule et même chose : ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke.

La sonnette retentit, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il n'attendais personne et ça le surprit un peu que quelqu'un vienne le voir, mais quelque part, il n'était pas totalement étonné. Depuis qu'il était rentré, le blond n'avait plus donné signe de vie à aucun de ses proches, et aujourd'hui, on venait surement le voir pour s'assurer que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

Paresseusement, Naruto quitta son siège en velours noir et se dirigea d'un pas lent et mesuré jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où l'on sonnait toujours. Il ouvrit enfin, arrêtant du même coup la sonnerie retentissante pour tomber sur une chevelure rose et des grands yeux verts.

- Crétin! C'est maintenant que tu ouvres? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la fin?

- Du calme Sakura. Je travaillais. Mais je t'en pris, entres.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, bousculant même le blond pour entrer en trombe dans l'appartement. Naruto soupira bruyamment sous le regard exaspéré de la rosée qui semblait plus que contrariée.

- Putain. Pourquoi tu réponds pas au téléphone? Ni sur ton portable? Tu pourrais pas arrêter de bosser un peu!

- Je peux pas, je suis en retard sur mon travail. Si je ne rends pas ses dossiers dans deux jours, Ibiki va se faire un plaisir de me renvoyer.

- Ce serait pas si mal. Il te paye une misère ce con. Je te le dis, tu devrais déjà être dans une autre boite depuis longtemps, on t'exploite là-bas.

Tout en rangeant un peu sa table basse, le jeune homme écoutait le discours de son amie (le même que d'habitude), et cherchait vainement une excuse à lui répondre. C'était vrai qu'il se faisait exploiter en travaillant pour Ibiki, mais le problème, c'était que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment la tête à chercher un nouveau travail.

- Hé Naruto? Tu m'écoutes?

- Hein? Ah, excuses moi, je pensais à autre chose.

Sakura lui lança un regard irrité ainsi qu'un coussin en pleine figure, alors que le jeune homme fuyait dans la cuisine adjacente, prenant au passage des boissons pour lui et la rosée.

- Naruto?

- Hum?

- Tu as un problème, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Intrigué, le blond déposa le verre de jus fruit qu'il avait ramené pour son amie avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil. Il essayait de cacher son malaise en buvant une gorgée de sa canette de soda face aux yeux suspicieux de la jeune fille, sachant très bien que Naruto lui cachait quelque chose.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Depuis que tu revenus des États-Unis, tu restes enfermé chez toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je suis quand même venu vous voir à mon retour.

- Et bien... On s'est à peine vu... quand tu es venu chez moi.

La jeune femme se tut, repensant à ce moment difficile qu'elle avait vécu il y a trois semaines. Le silence s'installa doucement, angoissant légèrement Naruto qui n'aimait pas particulièrement rester stoïque, mais la jeune fille fixait un point devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Anxieux, le blond fixa Sakura qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Sakura, ça va?

- Hein? Heu... ouai ça peut aller.

- … Tu devrais oublier ce mec, t'as pas l'air bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore comme conneries! Je vais très bien et si tu veux savoir, j'ai tiré un trait sur Sasuke.

- Vraiment?

- Ouaip. J'me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse. Et puis maintenant, il y a Sai donc t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est si gentil avec moi, je ne pense vraiment pas retourner avec Sasuke.

Naruto observait toujours la jeune fille qui lui adressait un radieux sourire. Ce sourire, le jeune homme le voyait seulement quand Sakura était véritablement heureuse, alors il se rassura un peu et soupira d'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça?

- Non, pour rien. C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu en venant chez toi, j'étais tellement inquiet. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir?

Le sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage du blond disparut tout aussitôt en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait après être parti de chez son amie.

- Naruto? Tu te sens bien? T'es tout pale.

En effet, le jeune homme avait blêmi en songeant à tout cela, et la présence de Sakura ne l'aidait pas. Il se sentait de plus en plus coupable et le fait que la jeune fille soit à côté de lui lui donnait l'envie de se confier. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, le poids de ce secret commençait à être trop lourd pour que Naruto puisse le garder indéfiniment.

- Sakura, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- …

- Quand je suis parti de chez toi après ta rupture avec Sasuke, je suis allé le voir.

- Quoi?

D'un bond, la rosée se leva du canapé, fixant durement son ami alors qu'il fuyait son regard. Naruto était parti voir son ex et il ne lui en avait même parler. D'habitude, quand l'un de ses amis allait voir le brun, Sakura était toujours au courant de cette démarche à l'avance, mais là, le jeune homme avait totalement omis de le lui dire. Si il avait gardé le silence si longtemps, c'était que quelque chose de grave c'était produit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- On... on s'est battu.

- Pff. Naruto franchement, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir, il fallait que tu le cognes. C'était déjà comme ça au lycée. Dès qu'un mec m'approchait de trop prêt, tu le faisait fuir.

- Oui mais là c'est pas pareil.

- Comment ça c'est pas pareil? Bien sûr que si, il m'a largué, ça ne t'as pas plus, alors tu l'as frappé.

- C'est pas totalement ça. Ce... ce mec t'a traité de pute et il disait que tu couchais avec n'importe qui. Comment voulais-tu que je me retienne.

- Il a vraiment dit ça?

- Ouai. Comment il peut dire des trucs pareils, toi tu couches pas comme ça, avec le premier inconnu qui passe. Il est complétement con ce mec.

La jeune fille se rassit aux côtés du blond qui la regardait d'un air perplexe. Il était sûr que le brun lui avait dit des mensonges quand il était parti le voir, mais en apercevant le visage fermé de son amie, Naruto douta sur ces propos. C'était complétement inconcevable, à ses yeux, que la jeune femme si studieuse soit si infidèle avec son ancien petit ami. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais là, le blond ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Sakura? Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas.

- …

- Sakura, réponds moi.

- … Ok... Ce que t'as dit Sasuke est vrai. Comme il n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail, je sortais souvent en boite avec Ino et la plupart du temps... je finissais la soirée avec un inconnu.

- …

- C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait avec Sasuke, mais également à cause de son travail. Et puis ce jour là, j'ai rencontré Sai. On est devenu amis assez rapidement, c'est drôle je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il deviendrait mon petit copain... Puis Sasuke est venu à l'appart ce matin là et il nous a vu ensemble. Il était tellement furieux et pour rien en plus, parce que Sai et moi on est juste amis...

Une lourde atmosphère s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Naruto ne voulait pas croire son amie, mais au vu de son regard sincère, il ne pouvait nier davantage. Lui qui pensait que la jeune femme était d'un naturel réservé, il s'était trompé. Tristement, Sakura fixait son ami, lui faisait penser à un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Le blond lui sourit gentiment pour la rassurer, posant sa main sur la chevelure rose comme pour la consoler.

- Tu m'en veux Naruto?

- Non, je suis juste surpris. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il caressa nonchalamment les cheveux de la jeune fille qui s'était rapproché de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Seul le cliquetis de l'horloge se faisait entendre, Sakura se reposant sur Naruto qui réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas tout raconté à la jeune fille et il se devait de lui dire la vérité.

- Sakura?

- Hum?

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, sur ce que j'ai fait chez ton ex.

Soucieuse, la jeune femme se redressa, lançant un regard inquiet au jeune homme qui détourna les yeux. Qu'est-ce que le blond avait fait pour être si nerveux?

- Naruto?

- Je... en fait... quand je suis allé chez Sasuke, on s'est battu mais pas seulement...

- …

- Je... c'est à dire...

- Vas-y Naruto, je ne dirais rien. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me raconter.

Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre. Savoir que la rosée ne le jugerait pas le rassurer un peu mais sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de tout révéler. Le blond regarda Sakura dans le blanc des yeux, désemparé.

- Quand je suis allé voir Sasuke, mon intention était de lui faire payer le mal qu'il t'avait fait. Je voulais juste lui remettre les idées en place, on s'est battu et mais après...

- Et après quoi? Dis moi Naruto.

- Je... je l'ai violé...

- Quoi? Naruto, je...

Sakura ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, réalisant les paroles du blond. Déboussolée, elle cherchait vainement à remettre ses idées en place. Naruto, quand à lui, se sentait plus léger mais également misérable. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas glorieux, surtout qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout dit à la jeune fille, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment se comporter. Pantelante, la rosée prit le verre posée jusqu'alors sur la table et le vida d'une traite, fixait par un blond soucieux de sa réaction. Elle reposa son verre calmement avant de regarder son ami.

- Naruto, je... je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Ça me fais bizarre.

- T'inquiètes pas, à moi aussi ça me fait drôle.

- J'ignorais que tu étais gay.

- Moi aussi. C'est... c'est venu comme, j'ai fais ça sans vraiment y réfléchir. Oh Sakura, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?

- Oublier.

- Mais j'y arrive pas. J'arrête pas d'y repenser. Surtout...

- Surtout que quoi?

- … Je me souviens de rien.

Son amie leva les sourcils, hébétée. Maintenant Naruto souffrait d'Alzheimer. C'était de mieux en mieux.

- Comment ça tu te souviens pas? Tu m'as pourtant dit …

- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit. Mais je me rappelle de rien. Juste que.. quand on s'est battu... il était en dessous de moi et... je l'ai mordu... puis embrassé mais après c'est le trou noir. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé, on était nu dans le même lit. Et je te parle pas...

- Oui, abstiens toi.

Rougissant de gène, Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Naruto dans son canapé, totalement perdu. Elle se retourna tout de même, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- Écoutes, quoi que tu ais fait, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Le plus important c'est ce que tu vas faire. Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête et réfléchis à une solution à ton problème.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant partir, faisant sourire le blond qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Trouver une solution elle lui avait dit, mais déjà il fallait qu'il mette ses idées au clair et ce n'était pas gagner. À chaque que Naruto essayait d'y réfléchir posément, l'image de Sasuke revenait balayer ses pensées. Le blond s'était rendu à l'évidence, il voulait revoir le brun. Mais il savait que si il le revoyait, Sasuke serait prêt à tout pour lui faire payer. Le jeune homme cacha son visage dans les coussins, complétement désespéré.

- Putain! Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

XXXXXXXXXX

- Sasuke, arrêtes de te plaindre ou j't'arraches la langue et j'te la fais bouffer.

À l'arrière du 4x4 de Yahiko, le brun fulminait, lui qui désirer simplement retourner à l'appart' de son frangin plutôt que d'aller manger dans un restaurant. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses valises chez Itachi, le jeune homme voyait souvent le bras droit de son frère dans l'appartement faire des allées et venues, ou embêter les deux Uchiwa ou encore travailler sur des dossiers quelconque que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux aurait très bien pu traiter à son bureau.

Il en déduit que si Yahiko venait, c'était seulement pour les faire chier, lui et son frère. Et ce soir là encore, le roux avait trouver un truc pour le mettre hors de lui. L'emmener au restaurant.

- Putain! Espèce d'imbécile à la con! Ramènes moi à l'appart' crétin!

- Non. Ce soir, on mange au resto, alors arrêtes de te plaindre!

- Fait chier! Itachi, dis quelque chose.

- Désolé p'tit frère, mais moi ça me déranges pas de diner dehors.

- Rahh! Faux frère!

Le jeune homme continua son manège, se disputant avec le roux qui semblait vraiment s'amuser alors qu'Itachi les regardait se chamailler comme deux gamins. En sortant du bureau, son bras droit les avait diriger vers sa voiture, disant qu'il les mènerait chez eux. Mais le jeune homme s'était bien foutu de leurs gueules quand il leur annonça qu'il allait au resto. Depuis, Sasuke ne faisait que râler et Yahiko se moquait de lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent devant le Paradis du Riz, un petit restaurant qui connaissait un assez grand succès grâce à sa cuisine regroupant toutes celles du monde entier. En descendant de la voiture, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération en voyant l'enseigne du restaurant. Son frère le fixa, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Itachi?

- C'est la sixième fois ce mois-ci qu'Yahiko m'emmène dans ce resto.

- Et alors? La cuisine est délicieuse et tu ne plains pas une fois que tu as terminé de manger j'te signale.

- Peut-être, mais on va dans ce resto tout le temps. La prochaine fois, emmènes nous ailleurs.

- Ok chef.

Sasuke les observait d'un air médusé, ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple se disputant sur le pas de la porte. Mais le brun oublia bien vite cette idée, son frère avait de nombreuses aventures et Yahiko une petite amie très possessive. Les deux hommes étaient simplement de bons amis et avaient pris certaines habitudes, plutôt douteuses tout de même.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant plein à craquer. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'un petit resto de riz aurait pu être complet. Enfin, il était tout de même 21h passé et les gens avaient surement voulu se changer les idées un entrant dans le premier restaurant.

D'un pas nonchalant, Yahiko se dirigea vers l'hôtesse, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blanc et au visage fin. Son magnifique kimono rouge et or contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux clairs, la rendant ravissante. En la voyant, Sasuke eut bien envie de la mettre dans son lit malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours, mais il déchanta bien vite.

- Salut Ritsu-kun. Comment tu vas?

- Bonjour Yahiko-san. La même table que d'habitude?

- Oui, si elle n'est pas prise.

- Ne vous en fait pas, cette table vous est réservé.

Et avec un joli sourire, Ritsu les invita à le suivre jusqu'à leur table. Tandis qu'Yahiko accompagnait docilement le jeune homme, Sasuke prit son frère à part, lui lançant un regard troublé. Si cette personne avait été une fille, le roux l'aurait à coup sûr appelé "ma jolie" ou un truc du genre mais au lieu de ça…

- Itachi, t'es sûr que c'est…

- Oui, Ritsu est bien un homme. Ça fait bizarre au début mais à force on s'y habitue.

- Je crois que je m'y habituerai jamais.

Amusé, l'ainé des Uchiwa alla rejoindre son bras droit, laissant son frère à la traine derrière lui. Celui-ci prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'à leur table (voulant surtout éviter "l'hôtesse"), situé sur une sorte de grande estrade où de nombreuses tables étaient entreposées, permettant de voir l'ensemble de la pièce sans pour autant être vu grâce aux paravents qui les isolaient.

Sasuke s'installa à côté de son frère, ayant une vue sûr tous les clients du restaurant. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, un peu trop tôt au goût de Yahiko qui venait juste d'enlever sa veste. Mais en voyant le jeune serveur, il ne put s'empêchait d'afficher un sourire amusé.

- Nous venons à peine d'arriver. Laisses nous le temps de choisir.

- Oui bah dépêches toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et puis tu prends toujours la même chose. Pourquoi tu choisi autre chose?

Itachi pouffa de rire en entendant le ton rageur du serveur alors que le brun dévisagea le jeune homme debout face à lui. Il devait avoir son âge, des cheveux courts et roux, une taille fine et un visage le faisant ressembler à un chat. Intrigue, Sasuke regardait le jeune serveur fusillait Yahiko du regard pendant que celui-ci se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Ne te fâches pas Kyo, mais on vient juste d'arriver.

- J'en ai rien à battre. Donnes moi ta foutu commande que j'aille m'occuper des autres clients.

Le roux riait toujours, ne prêtant pas attention aux menaces de mort du serveur qui perdait patience. Sasuke soupira, épuisé par les rires de ses deux compagnons et par la ténacité du jeune serveur. Il avait autre chose à faire que rester tranquillement dans ce resto.

Après avoir emménager chez Itachi il y a deux semaines, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un seul instant à lui et n'avait pas pu chercher Naruto. Il avait bien essayé de se renseigner auprès de la municipalité et autres pendant ses heures de travail, mais personne n'avait pu lui donner une adresse précise. Apparemment, le jeune homme venait de rentrer d'Amérique et n'avait pas encore d'adresse fixe. Il devait surement dormir chez un parent ou un ami.

Sasuke soupira en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Si il voulait retrouver le blond, le jeune homme devait impérativement aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait lui donner des renseignements, c'est-à-dire son ex petite amie. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, revoir la rosée ne lui plaisait pas, après la violente dispute qu'il avait eu avec elle. Mais si Sasuke voulait assouvir sa vengeance, il était obliger de rendre visite à Sakura.

Le brun souffla de mécontentement une nouvelle fois, attirant le regard soucieux de son frère qu'il ignora. Si Sasuke était dans ce foutu resto à présent, c'était également la faute de son frangin, alors il préféra ne pas lui prêter attention. Lasse, le jeune homme observa la salle du restaurant, complétement ailleurs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto soupira, exaspéré, repensant à la situation de laquelle il venait de se sortir. Il n'y avait vraiment que Sakura et Kiba pour faire une fête après un licenciement. C'était vrai que Naruto avait été exploité par son ancien patron, qu'il le sous-estimait et qu'il le payait une misère, mais de là à célébrer son renvoi, c'était quelque peu exagéré.

Après entre sorti en douce de l'Ichiraku, le blond déambulait dans les rues bondées de Kyoto. Il était 22h30 et la ville était toujours aussi animé. Les gens souriaient et semblaient s'amuser, mais le jeune homme était loin de tout cela. Avoir perdu son travail n'était pas très grave, il pouvait retrouver un job quand il le désirait. Mais ces pensées étaient ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant, absent et fixa nonchalamment la vitrine. Les clients semblaient se régaler dans cette salle aux teintures rouges et bleus, les serveurs servaient en souriant des plats succulents tandis que les hôtesses en kimono menaient les nouveaux arrivants aux tables encore inoccupé.

Naruto ne comprenait pas d'où venait leur bonheur, lui qui avait perdu tout envie depuis ce jour. Mais son regard tomba soudain dans deux puits sans fond, sombres et terrifiants. Et sans réfléchir, il courut. Il courut à perdre haleine, voulant fuir le plus loin possible, mais une partie de lui lui disait d'affronter la réalité et d'attendre patiemment où il se trouvait. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Il continua sa course effréné, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Il entendait son nom, hurlé derrière lui avec rage mais il ne recula pas, ni se retourna. Traversant la foule, Naruto tourna dans une rue plus étroite, filant toujours à toute vitesse puis arriva dans une avenue où un bus attendait à son arrêt. Le jeune homme accéléra et monta dans l'autobus qui par miracle démarra après avoir fermer les portes derrière lui.

En voyant le bus s'éloigner, Naruto soupira de soulagement avant de s'assoir au fond du car. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière, cette partie de lui voulant s'assurer de quelque chose. Devant l'arrêt de bus, le blond vit ses deux abysses d'un noir profond, empli de colère.

Il se rassit sur son siège, le cœur serré. Il avait fui lâchement, laissé derrière lui un peu plus de haine et de douleur. Le blond soupira, épuisé, avant de s'effondrer sur son siège. Ces pensées n'allaient que vers une seule et même personne.

**A suivre**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais ne vous en fait pas, je l'aurais finis dans moins de trois semaines. Mais c'est long quand même! T.T! Enfin, on fait avec ^^. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Kishimoto a beau créé de magnifiques personnages dans ses mangas, ils restent tout de même à lui. Zut alors ToT!**

**Pairing : NaruSasu.**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les deux précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais en vacances, loin de mon pc Snif. Merci également à tous vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça m'aide à écrire plus vite LoL! Je ne peux cependant pas y répondre**** tout le temps****, j'ai un accès limité à internet. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**P.S. : Vous avez bien vu, chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai mis des persos de Fruits Baskets dans le chapitre 2. Franchement, j'imaginais trop bien Kyo s'engueuler avec Yahiko. Et puis, veuillez me pardonner si il reste des fautes, même si je vérifie, j'en oublie toujours quelques une. MDR**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 3_**

La pluie tombait fortement en cette nuit d'octobre. Une nuit sombre et froide, glaçant ses vêtements trempés et troublant sa vue. Dans les rues silencieuses de Kyoto, Sasuke rentrait à l'appartement de son frère dans un état pitoyable.

Quelques heures plutôt, alors qu'il attendait la fin de ce repas interminable avec Yahiko et Itachi, le jeune homme aperçut devant le restaurant où il se trouvait, le garçon qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il pensa d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination mais c'était bien lui. Ces cheveux couleur blé, ces deux lagons d'une intensité sans égal, ces cicatrices sur ces joues donnant au jeune homme un air sauvage et indomptable. Plus de doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Naruto.

Lui aussi l'avait reconnu, plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais il s'était enfui, pris de panique en voyant le brun. Et Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas réfléchi non plus. Il partit à sa poursuite, laissant son frère et son bras droit comme deux ronflants dans le restaurant.

Il l'avait pourchassé pendant un bon moment, l'appelant parfois, avec cette rage et cette colère qui montaient dans ses veines à mesure que Naruto lui échappait. Et finalement, il parvint à s'enfuir en montant dans un bus que le brun n'avait pas réussi à avoir.

Après cette poursuite effrénée, Sasuke vagabonda dans la ville, évacuant sa colère en ruminant encore et encore. Il avait fini dans un parc, non loin de l'immeuble de son ainé et était resté là, à ressasser toutes ses idées sous la pluie battante. Il était alors 2h du matin quand il quitta le banc où il était installé, rentrant d'un pas lasse chez Itachi.

Sasuke arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, mais celle-ci lui fut littéralement arrachée des mains par son frère, le regard empli de fureur et d'inquiétude.

- Putain! Mais t'étais où? T'as vu l'heure?

- T'occupes. J'vais me coucher.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme entra, ignorant complétement son frère et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre après avoir enlever ses chaussures et son manteau. Cependant, Itachi n'était pas de cet avis et attrapa son frère pour le mener dans le salon.

- Réponds moi quand j'te parle! T'étais où Sasuke?

- J'ai plus cinq ans. Fous moi la paix.

Le brun soupira au milieu de la pièce, fixant la pluie qui tombait toujours sur la ville endormie. Il voulait dormir lui aussi, oublier un peu sa vie et ses problèmes, mais son frère avait la mauvaise manie de toujours s'occuper des affaires des autres.

Itachi perdait le peu de patience qui lui restait. Son frère affichait un air blasé et ne semblait pas disposer à lui répondre, ce qui agaça un peu plus le jeune homme déjà suffisamment en colère.

- Sasuke, réponds moi quand j'te parle!

- Itachi, calmes toi.

Sortant de la cuisine adjacente, Yahiko regardait son patron, un verre de whisky à la main. Le roux était calme et posé contrairement à son ami qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Yahiko, ne te...

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il te répondra. Pour le moment, calmes toi. Ça vaut mieux.

Itachi n'avait pas vraiment envie de se calmer mais le jeune homme avait raison. Si il continuait de crier sur son frère de la sorte, celui-ci ne lui dirait rien du tout. Vaincu, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir blanc. Sasuke regardait la scène depuis le début, totalement indifférent. Seule la présence du bras droit de son frère le troublait légèrement.

- Yahiko, pourquoi t'es là?

- Quand tu es parti du resto, Itachi a commencé à s'inquiéter. Alors je suis resté avec lui pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

- Mon frère n'est plus un gamin. T'es pas obligé de le materner.

- Peut-être mais ça ne me déranger pas de rester avec lui.

- Comment ça?

Perplexe, Sasuke observait les deux hommes qui se fixaient, l'un calme et l'autre rougissant. Cette situation n'était des plus plaisantes pour Itachi et Sasuke se demandait bien ce qui se passait. Tranquillement, Yahiko alla s'assoir à côté du jeune homme dans le canapé, laissant le brun debout au milieu du salon.

- On devrait peut-être lui dire, pas vrai Itachi?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment.

- Y'a pas de bons moments. On doit le lui dire, c'est tout.

- Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire?

Yahiko fixa le jeune homme avant de regarder Itachi dans les yeux qui détourna aussitôt son regard. Amusé, le roux sourit malicieusement.

- Je crois que les actes sont mieux que de longs discours, tu ne crois pas?

L'ainé des Uchiwa se retourna vers son bras droit, légèrement inquiet quand celui-ci fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser. Et il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère cet imbécile, il avait mis la langue.

Sasuke regardait ce spectacle, stupéfait. Son frère se faisait embrasser par son assistant et il ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire, il participait activement à cet échange. Ils finirent par se séparer, reprenant leurs souffles. Itachi avait le rouge aux joues, n'osant pas regarder son cadet pour le moment alors que Yahiko laissait un grand sourire au jeune homme.

Totalement surpris, Sasuke s'écroula sous son poids, les jambes en coton et explosa de rire. Sa poursuite de Naruto l'avait fatigué physiquement comme mentalement, mais ce qu'il venait de voir l'acheva complétement.

Les deux hommes observaient le plus jeune plié en deux, perdus et perplexes. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que le brun ait ce genre de réaction. Itachi s'approcha de son frère, inquiet.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Comment j'pouvais savoir qu'il allait partir dans un fou rire! Et puis c'est pas normal!

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ses nerfs avaient lâché d'une manière inattendue et maintenant rien ne pouvait le stopper. Il essaya bien de se relever alors qu'il riait toujours, avant d'essuyer frénétiquement ses yeux, car il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il s'était mis à pleurer.

- Sasuke? Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu as? Dis quelque chose.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à des pleurs incontrôlés. Le brun pleurait en silence, les larmes coulant inlassablement sur ses joues. Des larmes non pas de tristesse, mais de rage. Ce que venait de faire son frère était une trahison, une traitrise qui lui rappela cette nuit là. Et en un éclair, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Naruto lui était maintenant revenu à l'esprit, comblant ses trous de mémoire.

Rapidement, Sasuke essuya ses larmes qui ne cessèrent pas de couler pour autant et se releva sur ses jambes, sous le regard inquiet de son ainé et de son ami.

- Sasuke? Tu es sûr que ça va?

Itachi essaya d'aider son cadet, hésitant, mais il le repoussa violemment avant de lui lancer un regard remplis de colère et de dégoût.

- Ne m'approches plus jamais.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, Sasuke quitta l'appartement en trombe. Itachi, perdu et blessé, s'écroula à son tour après le départ de son frère, vite rattrapé par Yahiko. Péniblement, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, sentant les larmes monter.

- Je savais bien qu'on aurait rien dû lui dire.

XXXXXXXXXX

La couette sous laquelle Naruto s'était fourré se souleva sous un long soupir de mécontentement. Le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve quand il fut réveillé par la sonnerie plus que stridente de son portable. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit, mais le thème de sa sonnerie devenait de plus en plus énervant. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée géniale de mettre ce foutu morceau de hard rock?

D'un pas lent, Naruto quitta sa douce couette pour attraper son maudit téléphone. C'est sans conviction que le jeune homme répondit.

- Hum?

- Naruto? C'est Sakura.

- … il est quel heure?

- Comment ça? Il est déjà midi passé. Me dis pas que tu viens de te réveiller?

- Je ne te dirai rien alors.

Il entendit la jeune fille soupirer au bout du fil. Elle devait surement être à la fac, vu l'heure qu'il était. Lentement, Naruto retourna sous sa couverture tout en écoutant son amie.

- Naruto, c'est plus possible. Depuis que tu t'es fait virer, tu ne fais plus rien de tes journées.

- Et alors? C'est mon problème.

- Ton problème, c'est que tu restes chez toi 24h/24.

- C'est pas vrai. Je suis parti faire des courses il y a deux jours.

Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois tandis que son ami souriait. Il n'avait que faire de ces sermons, alors autant s'amuser un peu avec les nerfs de la jeune fille.

- Imbécile. Je ne te parle pas de ce genre d'activité.

- Quel genre alors? J'suis bien dans mon lit moi.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? J'te parle d'aller travailler, de sortir avec tes amis, d'aller voir des filles. Pas de faire des emplettes ni de rester sous ta couette.

Le jeune home ne préféra pas répondre. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis un moment, que si il continuait de glander dans son lit, il ne pourrait bientôt pas payer le loyer, mais sortir avec des filles lui était impossible.

- Naruto? T'es toujours là?

- Hein? Heu... excuses moi j'ai un truc important à faire. J'te laisse.

- Hé Naruto! Ne me raccroches pas...

Trop tard pour la jeune fille, Naruto avait déjà éteint son cellulaire, le posant sur la table de chevet à côté de lui avant de se recoucher.

Il n'avait envie de rien. Le blond ne désirait qu'une chose, et plus il pensait, plus ça le tracassait. Il regarda le plafond couleur crème de sa chambre, songeur, avant de se relever d'un bond et de sortir de la pièce, habillé et coiffé. Naruto n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais il était convaincu de ce qu'il voulait. Il devait tenté le tout pour le tout, quitte à y laisser des plumes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sa secrétaire l'avait appelé ce matin là à 8h30 précise, le réveillant. Apparemment, une réunion importante allait avoir lieu avec d'importants partenaires et sa présence était nécessaire. Sasuke poussa un long soupir de frustration en se rendant dans la salle de réunion de la M.S. Corporation.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère ainé depuis qu'il avait apprit que celui-ci sortait avec son assistant. Deux semaines que le jeune homme avait passé dans un hôtel loin de son lieu de travail, où il ne voulait absolument pas retourner, de peur de croiser son frère. Mais cette fois ci, Sasuke n'avait pas d'excuses et devait se présenter à son bureau.

Nonchalamment, il se dirigea vers la grande salle de réunion qui communiquer avec le bureau de son frère et entra. Il était un peu en retard, mais personne n'aurait l'audace de le faire remarquer au vice-président de la compagnie. C'est ce que le jeune homme avait pensé, mais au lieu d'une salle pleine de vieux croutons dégarnis, le brun tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

- Tu es en retard. Comme toujours.

Devant lui se tenait Madara Uchiwa, l'un de ses seuls parents avec Itachi. À la mort de leurs parents, l'homme s'était occupé d'eux, juste de manière formelle et avait repris l'entreprise de leur père. Mais lorsque Itachi eut sa majorité, le jeune homme était parti avec son cadet, ne supportant plus la pression que Madara leur mettait sur les épaules. Depuis, le brun ne voyait son ancien tuteur que très rarement, pour des réunions d'affaires très importantes ou pour certains galas.

D'un air neutre, le jeune homme fixa son ancien tuteur qui était assis dans un siège en cuir autour de la grande table de réunion. Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. Il avait donner un toit à lui et son frère, mais quand il devait s'occuper d'eux, Madara les traitait avec mépris et suffisance. Rien n'avait jamais était à la hauteur pour lui, que ce soit en cours ou en sport. Pour l'homme, les deux frères devaient être plus que meilleur, ils devaient être parfaits. Et pour un enfant qui vient de perdre ses parents, être parfait n'est pas la première chose à laquelle on pense.

Madara, toujours dans son fauteuil, observait le jeune homme, sans expression. Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi il était venu ici.

- Que fais tu ici Madara? Tu ne devrais pas être à Londres pour affaire.

- Figures toi, jeune homme, que j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, parles moi sur un autre ton, je suis ton patron tout de même.

- Voyez vous ça.

L'homme tiqua sous l'expression indifférente du brun qui s'assit face à lui. Sasuke voulait en finir vite pour retourner à l'hôtel, et qui plus est, dans le lit moelleux de sa suite. Toujours avec mépris, Madara continua.

- Tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect. N'oublies pas que je t'ai élevé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais respecter quelqu'un qui ne me respecte pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as élevé que tu as tous les droits.

D'un bond, Madara se leva, furieux, prêt à mettre son poing sur la figure du jeune homme en face de lui quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Madara? Tu ne devait pas être à Milan?

L'homme s'arrêta en voyant Itachi entrait dans la pièce, intrigué. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, ni à revoir son petit frère. Sasuke, lui, lança à son ainé un regard froid avant de détourner les yeux. La présence de son frère le mettait plus que mal à l'aise et Madara ne l'aidait en rien en le fixant. Dans un soupir, le jeune homme se leva sous les regards interrogateurs des deux hommes.

- J'ignore pourquoi tu es venu Madara, mais je vais y aller.

- Attends une minute. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te parler. Et à toi aussi Itachi.

Sasuke se tourna vers l'homme, perplexe. Quelle idée sordide avait-il eu pour faire Milan-Kyoto juste pour lui parler? Itachi aussi semblait surpris et prêta un peu plus attention à son ancien tuteur.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu Madara?

- J'ai appris que tu négligeais ton travail Sasuke. Et pas seulement ça, que tu ne le rendais pas à temps, que tu ne te présentais pas à ton bureau et que tu buvais pendant tes rares heures de travail.

Itachi fixa son frère qui le fusillait du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait rien raconter à ce vieux croulant. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu balancer Sasuke mais Madara n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Comme tu as pris une telle attitude, c'est toute l'entreprise qui subit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce n'est pas toi qui fais tourner la boite. Je sais très ce que je fais, alors retourner à tes affaires.

- Non. On va faire plus simple, tu dois en payer les conséquences. Alors, tu es renvoyé.

Ces mots mirent du temps à arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait dû mal comprendre, mais le regard de Madara disait tout le contraire. Sasuke se dirigea vers lui, tremblant de colère.

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries vieillard. Comment peux tu...

- C'est moi qui suis responsable de toutes les entreprises créées par la famille Uchiwa, donc je peux te renvoyer si je trouve que tu n'es plus à la hauteur.

- Madara, c'est ridicule. Tu ne peux tout de même pas licencier Sasuke.

- Bien sûr que si. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Tu verras Itachi, c'est quelqu'un de très compétent.

Sasuke fixa l'homme, sidéré. Il l'avait viré, comme ça sans prévenir. Et son frère ne pouvait rien faire parce que ce con de Madara avait tout prévu avant de venir. Le jeune homme émit un rire frustré, faisant se retourner les deux hommes.

- Très bien. Tu veux me virer, fais le. Ça m'arrange bien ton histoire. Ça m'évitera de voir vos sales têtes à tous les deux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun sortit de la salle de réunion, furieux avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère une bonne fois pour toute et il savait très bien comment le faire. Sans plus attendre, Sasuke sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers sa berline rouge foncé. Il allait en finir ce jour même.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto regarda son frigo vide avec lassitude. Il avait trouver un travail dans une petite agence de voyage deux jours auparavant, faute de trouver mieux, mais ses placards restaient toujours aussi vide. Le jeune homme soupira en fermant la porte son réfrigérateur avant de sortir de sa cuisine d'un pas lent. Le problème de nourriture n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux. Il pouvait très bien squatter chez un de ses amis qui l'inviterait de bon cœur, alors ne rien avoir dans son frigo n'était pas dérangeant. Le véritable problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver Sasuke.

Après sa brève discussion avec Sakura, le blond avait décidé de retrouver le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait quand il se trouverait devant le brun mais il était sûr d'une chose : il voulait absolument le revoir. À force de penser à lui, Naruto était obsédé par Sasuke. Son visage lui restait en mémoire, l'obnubilant nuit et jour. Le blond n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Il s'était alors lancé à sa recherche. Le jeune homme retourna d'abord à son appartement, mais Sasuke ne s'y trouvait plus. D'après l'une de ses voisines, le brun avait déserté l'immeuble depuis le soir où il était venu. Il le chercha également sur son lieu de travail, mais le blond apprit que le jeune homme n'allait pas à son bureau non plus. Naruto ne savait plus où chercher. Il savait que Sasuke avait un frère ainé, mais celui-ci était parti pour affaires à Séoul. Le jeune homme ignorait totalement comment retrouver le brun. Il aurait pu faire tous les hôtels de la ville, mais si Sasuke avait quitté Kyoto? Et si il avait tout simplement quitté le Japon?

Dans un long soupir, Naruto quitta son appart' pour faire quelques courses, lasse et déprimé. Tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait strictement à rien. Son travail, son quotidien était vide de sens. Il ne désirait qu'une chose et le fait de ne pas l'avoir le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mollement avant de faire demi tour pour aller jusqu'aux escaliers en voyant qu'il était une nouvelle fois en panne. Il devait aussi changer de logement, sinon il finirait totalement épuisé à monter et descendre tous ses étages.

Toujours nonchalamment, le blond prit les escaliers, la tête ailleurs. La nuit commençait à tomber dehors et les magasins les plus proches allaient surement fermer, mais il s'en fichait. Il poussa une nouvelle fois un soupir avant de s'arrêter, bouche bée.

Ses cheveux noirs corbeau avaient poussé, lui tombant négligemment sur ses épaules largement mais pourtant fines. Ses yeux d'un noir intense avaient toujours la même expression, malgré les lourdes cernes qui les accompagnaient. Ses lèvres douces et pleines, son nez droit et aristocratique, ce corps de mannequin. Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, son esprit et son corps étaient pris dans une sorte de tourbillon d'émotion, terrassant toutes ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, dans les escaliers de son immeuble. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté et ne donnait plus signe de vie, mais son corps avait réagi, instantanément. D'un bond, Naruto fondit sur le jeune homme, le surprenant, et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui pour l'embrasser. Il le tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, faisant en sorte de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Car il savait que quand il lâcherait Sasuke, celui-ci ne se laisserait pas toucher une nouvelle fois.

Rapidement, Naruto attrapa les poignets du brun, les maintenant au dessus de sa tête pour ne pas qu'il le repousse. Il colla son torse à celui de Sasuke et continua de l'embrasser goulûment. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Son corps refusait de lui obéir, se frottant lascivement à celui du brun. Naruto finit par le lâcher au bout de quelques minutes, rompant du même coup le baiser pour retrouver son souffle.

Doucement, Sasuke reprenait son souffle lui aussi, réalisant ce qui s'était produit. Là, dans cet escalier, Naruto l'avait embrassé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était à la fois doux et sauvage, comme si il l'avait désiré depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps même. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le touche. Naruto était l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. De plus ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Mais alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui résister? Pourquoi le désirait-il autant?

Tout en se décollant du torse du jeune homme, Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps avait réagi tout seul en voyant Sasuke. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il irait jusque là. Le bond se recula, choqué par ses propres actes. Le brun reprenait son calme lui aussi, toujours bouleversé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais quand il vit le visage couvert de honte et d'effroi de Naruto, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Cette colère trop longtemps gardée sortit d'un coup, vif et violent. Jamais Sasuke n'avait été comme ça. Il abattit son poing sur le crane de Naruto qui était face à lui, le faisant tomber au sol brutalement. Il lui mit ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Sasuke continua de frapper le blond toujours au sol qui se protéger la tête, mais celle ci heurta soudain la marche en béton de l'escalier. Le sang coula lentement de la plaie ouverte, tandis que Naruto perdait connaissance.

En le voyant inerte, Sasuke paniqua et quitta rapidement l'immeuble, ne rencontrant personne sur son chemin. Une fois arrivé dans sa voiture, il sortit tout de même son portable et composa rapidement le numéro des urgences pour qu'il vienne récupérer le blond. Même si il le détestait, Sasuke ne désirait pas sa mort. Il voulait que Naruto vive, même si il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto.

**A suivre.**

**Je pense que je posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, peut être dix jours au plus tard. Soyez patient pour la suite. A+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Je crois que Kishimoto les a planqué dans un coffre. MDR

**Vous avez de la chance! Voici le 4ème chapitre. J'ai écris à une vitesse incroyable et voici le résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira! ^^.**

**P.S. : j'ai corrigé le chapitre. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a plus de fautes!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

_Noir. Le noir total. On n'y voyait rien à un mètre. On ne sentait rien non plus, aucune présence. Juste des sons, des bruits étranges se rapprochant peu à peu. Puis le silence. Et à nouveau des bruits, plus audibles cette fois. Des voix plus exactement, lointaines. Des plaintes, des soupirs, des cris, loin de lui._

_- Arrêtes! Arrêtes toi!_

_Le silence à nouveau. Les ténèbres et le silence étaient ses seuls compagnons dans ce lieu étrange. Quand soudain, un cri se fit entendre, puis un autre. _

_- Lâches moi! Arrêtes!_

_Il connaissait cette voix, mais il ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait. Il essaya de s'approcher pour voir, mais son corps refusait de bouger. La voix, quand à elle, se rapprochait de lui avant qu'une autre ne se fasse entendre._

_- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, bien au contraire. Tu en veux encore._

_- Non! Arrêtes!_

_Des gémissements, des soupirs. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu ce moment, mais de quoi s'agissait-il? Il ne se souvenait pas. Les voix continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à lui, devenant plus fortes et plus expressives. Il savait à qui était ces voix, mais leurs noms lui échappaient._

_- Tu aimes ça. Tu adores ça même._

_- C'est faux! Arrêtes!_

_- Mais regardes toi. Tu ne cesses de bouger encore et encore. Et tu oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas. Tu mérites une punition._

_Un frisson le traversa. Plus les voix s'approchaient de lui et plus il se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment étrange. _

_- Si tu me supplies, peut-être que je m'arrêterais._

_- Jamais!_

_- Tu ne veux pas, alors je continue._

_- Non!_

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dis moi._

- …

_- Réponds moi. Que dois je faire?_

_Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Un autre frisson, plus puissant, le parcourut. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait pertinemment ce que la voix allait dire, et ça le faisait trembler d'excitation._

_- Fais... ce... ce que tu veux..._

_- Tu vois, tu adores ça._

XXXXXXXXXX

La vive lumière de la chambre l'aveugla. Naruto mit un certain temps à s'habituer à cette lueur bien trop violente pour ses yeux et à remarquer où il se trouvait. Une petite pièce aux murs blancs, un lit aux draps blancs eux aussi. Une table de chevet en plastique où un verre d'eau était posée. Une perfusion et un appareil respiratoire. Une odeur d'éther et de chloroforme flottant dans l'air. Un hôpital.

Lentement, il leva sur son lit, enlevant au passage le tuyau qui lui permettait de respirer et l'aiguille sous sa peau. Il regarda par la fenêtre, indifférent. Le soleil était au dans le ciel, éclairant la ville de sa douce lumière. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici?

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait un air las et fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. L'homme entra dans la pièce, épuisé quand il rencontra le regard doux et tendre du jeune homme sur le lit. Il s'avança vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, s'assurant qu'il était bien là. Naruto répondit mollement à l'étreinte de l'homme, il venait à peine de se réveiller.

- Naruto. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

- Ça va aller papa. Je suis là maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait un certain temps que Naruto n'avait pas vu son père et le tenir contre lui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Celui-ci pleurait doucement sur son épaule, trop heureux de voir son fils en bonne santé.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit, dans un bruit plus sourd. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Naruto put voir un femme aux longs cheveux blond et à la forte poitrine. Il connaissait cette femme depuis longtemps et ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé jeune homme. Franchement, arrêtes de nous faire peur comme ça.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de se décoller de son paternel, pas très désireux de le lâcher. Il regarda ensuite la femme dans sa blouse blanche s'approcher de lui tandis que son père la dévisageait tout en s'essuyant le visage.

- Tsunade! Tu peux pas me laisser avec mon fils?

- Non Minato. Je dois tout de même l'examiner.

- Tu feras ça plus tard!

- Arrêtes de jouer les enfants gâtés et pousses toi.

Naruto pouffa de rire, amusé par l'expression infantile de son père. Celui-ci bouda un peu avant de s'écarter du blond, laissant ainsi la femme médecin l'ausculter. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment aimer les médecins et les hôpitaux, mais quand il était en présence de Tsunade, toutes ses craintes et ses peurs s'envolaient. En la voyant se concentrer, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un doux sourire.

- Dites moi docteur, depuis combien de temps je dors?

- Je crois pourtant t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Je sais, je sais. Je plaisante.

- Aurais tu oublié ce qui arrive à ce qui m'énerve?

- Non pas du tout.

La femme tiqua, exaspérée. Naruto aimait bien l'embêter mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Alors?

- Quoi?

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi?

- Trois jours.

- Trois jours? Je croyais que j'avais dormi plus longtemps.

- En fait, tu étais dans le coma.

- Comment ça?

- Ta tête a cogné contre l'escalier de ton immeuble et tu as eu une commotion cérébrale.

- Je vois.

- Tu as également des bleus sur le torse et les abdominaux. Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'était passé?

Anxieux, le jeune homme fixait la femme puis son père qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Il affichait une expression sérieuse qu'il ne montrait que très rarement. Mais le blond ne se voyait pas leur raconter ce qui lui était arriver. Il réfléchit un moment avant de leur répondre.

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

- Non papa. J'ai beau essayé de me souvenir, rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Minato. Ce genre de chose arrive parfois après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Je veux bien mais...

- Pas de commentaire. Maintenant Naruto dois se reposer, alors sors de cet chambre.

Et sans ménagement, Tsunade entraina l'homme hors de la chambre sous le regard éberlué de Naruto. Il se retrouva seul dans la pièce, laissant le silence s'installait. Nonchalamment, le jeune homme observait le ciel bleu par sa fenêtre, repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé trois jours auparavant. Puis il repensa à ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Dans son sommeil, le blond avait appris une chose importante et cela allait changer bien d'autres choses.

Il sortit vivement de son lit et attrapa le téléphone posée sur la table de chevet à coté de lui. D'un geste vif, il composa le numéro de son amie avant de tomber sur elle dès la première sonnerie.

- Salut Sakura.

- Naruto! Tu es réveillé! Il faut que je prévienne les autres.

- Hé attends! T'emballes pas comme ça.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai un service à te demander.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Il est sorti il y a deux jours monsieur.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Parfaitement monsieur. Nous ne l'avons pas gardé plus longtemps, Naruto-kun ne tenait plus en place dans sa chambre.

- Je vois. Merci pour le renseignement.

Il reposa sèchement le combiné du téléphone avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil en velours. Il avait envoyé Naruto à l'hosto et celui-ci s'en était avec une légère commotion et quelques hématomes. Vraiment, ce mec devenait de plus en plus risible. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour ce crétin.

Frustré, Sasuke lança son verre en cristal au milieu de la pièce, le regardant se briser sur le sol en mille morceaux. Il attrapa ensuite la bouteille de vin posée sur la table basse en face de lui pour l'envoyer au même endroit que le verre, fixant avec intérêt les bouts de cristal s'éparpiller sur le plancher. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Le brun était toujours en colère. Une colère sourde qui continuait de monter en lui.

D'un bond, Sasuke se leva et envoya la table basse plus loin d'un coup de pied avant de faire de même avec le fauteuil derrière lui. Puis c'est le téléphone qui y passa, s'effondrant sur le sol. Et il continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, jetant tout objet sur son passage, ravageant la pièce où il se trouvait. Il finit par se lasser une fois la pièce totalement ravagée. Les meubles et les objets jonchaient le sol, les verres brisées, les bouteilles vidées, les chaises fracassées.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas satisfait. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Cette fureur était toujours présente dans sa poitrine, torturant son cœur. Et cette voix dans sa tête qui hurlait encore et encore, lui disant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'achever Naruto quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Cependant, même si le brun détestait le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas en arriver là. D'abord parce que c'était immoral, et puis parce qu'une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Naruto avait pourtant blesser sa fierté et son honneur, mais cette part de lui ne pouvait pas le haïr.

Tremblant, le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de sa suite, laissant la pièce derrière lui dans un sale état. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Son cœur lui criait de retourner voir Naruto, mais sa raison était contre, lui rappelant sans cesse ce que le blond avait fait. Et plus Sasuke y pensait et plus il était désorienté. La voix chaude du jeune homme résonnait encore à ses oreilles, lui rappelant dans quelle débauche il l'avait trainé. Mais le brun s'était promis de ne pas refaire la même erreur que ce soir là.

Il arriva enfin jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce luxueuse et bien meublée. Mais il se fichait bien de tout cela, il ne désirait plus rien. Troublé et las, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le gigantesque lit de la suite. Sasuke ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il finit par s'endormir, tourmenté par ses pensées.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant le White Palace, l'un des plus grands hôtel de la ville. Naruto avait enfin réussi à s'éloigner de son tuteur Iruka, qui le maternait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Avant c'était son père qui le suivait partout et surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Mais heureusement pour le blond, Minato était reparti pour Miami, appelé d'urgence par son secrétaire personnel. C'est alors à contre cœur que le père quitta son fils. Cependant, il demanda à son tuteur de s'occuper de lui pendant son absence. Alors ce fut au tour d'Iruka de suivre Naruto partout. Le jeune homme avait déjà supporté son paternel pendant une semaine, mais à présent il devait se taper la présence de son adorable tuteur. Car celui-ci était bien plus collant que Minato.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Naruto avait réussi à lui échapper et pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et pendant ses deux semaines, le jeune homme n'avait pas chômé. À son réveil, Naruto avait demandé à Sakura de lui faire une liste complète de tous les grands hôtels de la ville pour trouver Sasuke. Et une fois cette liste en main, le jeune homme avait appelé chacun d'eux pour savoir si il s'y trouvait. Et finalement, Naruto avait fini par le retrouver.

Confiant, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Comme il s'agissait d'un véritable palace, Naruto avait mis son plus beau costume, lui donnant un air plus sérieux et classe. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et prit un attaché-caisse qui trainait dans son appartement, surement oublié par son paternel. Le blond avait tout prévu, son plan était simple. Il suffisait juste que la chance soit avec lui.

Le jeune homme entra dans le magnifique hôtel avec un air détaché et froid, rametant le moins de regard possible sur lui. Pour le moment, tout allait bien, on ne s'occupait pas de lui. Maintenant, il devait parler à l'accueil. Il arriva jusqu'au guichet où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour monsieur. Vous désirez?

- Je voudrais voir mon patron. Vous pouvez me donner son numéro de chambre?

La jeune fille perdit son sourire en l'entendant. Elle le regarda perplexe avant de lui répondre froidement.

- Je suis désolée monsieur. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous divulguer de telles informations. Nos clients tiennent à un minimum d'intimité en venant au White Palace.

Au moins, elle connaissait son texte. Naruto eut bien envie de soupirer mais il se retint, gardant son air détaché. C'était ça le problème de cet hôtel, on ne pouvait pas savoir quel client était dans quelle chambre. Il savait que Sasuke était ici, grâce aux infos de la rosée, mais le numéro de sa chambre lui était inconnu. Le blond allait devoir jouer des coudes pour avoir ce qu'il voulait car cette hôtesse ne semblait pas disposer à lui répondre.

- Écoutez mademoiselle. Je dois remettre d'importants documents à mon patron. Si je ne le vois pas tout de suite...

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle allait le congédier sans ménagement, mais Naruto eut une idée. Ce n'était pas très catholique, mais au moins il avait une chance de pouvoir monter dans ce foutu palace.

- Très bien. Je ne vais pas insister. Ah, encore une chose.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Vous pouvez m'indiquer où sont les toilettes s'il vous plait?

- Bien sur. C'est la troisième porte à gauche de l'entrée principale.

- Hum... je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que je trouverais. Vous voulez bien m'accompagner?

La jeune fille rougit violemment en l'entendant avant de le fixer avec gêne. Le jeune homme lui adressait un sourire charmeur et envoutant, l'empêchant de refuser. Doucement, elle sortit de derrière son guichet et l'invita à le suivre. Naruto resta derrière la jeune fille, silencieux, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle sentait bien le regard du jeune homme sur son corps mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre face au regard que lui lançait Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte, non loin de l'entrée. Le logo des WC était bien accroché dessus, en évidence pour être vu de tout le monde. Son travail terminé, la jeune fille comptait retourner à l'accueil, mais Naruto l'incita du regard à entrer. Sans broncher, la jeune fille s'exécuta et pénétra dans les toilettes, vite suivi par le blond. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme attrapa l'hôtesse et la poussa jusque dans une cabine. Il referma la porte rapidement avant de plaquer la jeune fille contre celle-ci et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Chut. Laisses moi faire.

Naruto continua de lui déposer des baisers, ne prenant aucun plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Mais il était près à tout pour le revoir. Son idée était tout de même tordu, heureusement que cette fille soit mignonne sinon il n'aurait pas pu aller jusque là. Sous lui, la jeune fille gémissait de plus en plus fort sous ses caresses. Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine et sa respiration saccadée. Il la regarda, lui lançant un sourire carnassier.

- Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu auras ce que tu veux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke avait encore envie de tout casser. L'équipe de nettoyage de l'hôtel avait tout rangé après sa dernière crise il a deux semaines, et maintenant il avait encore envie de tout saccager. Juste pour faire chier les employés de l'hôtel. Au moins ça lui faisait passer le temps. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé Naruto à l'hôpital, il n'était pas sorti de sa suite. Le jeune homme avait des envies que très rarement, quelles soient nécessaires ou futiles.

D'un geste lent, il fit tomber la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait sur la table, observant ensuite les morceaux de verres au sol. Sa vie était comme cette bouteille, vide et brisée. Sasuke avait tout perdu à cause d'un seul homme et maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, c'est à lui qu'il pensait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il voulait, voir Naruto. Et pour aucune raison. Il voulait juste revoir cet imbécile de blondinet. Franchement, c'était le moment pour avoir ce genre désir.

Il soupira bruyamment, puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le brun s'ennuyait à mourir quand on toqua faiblement à la porte. Sasuke avait pourtant dit à l'accueil qu'on ne devait pas le déranger et aucune personne de son entourage savait où il se trouvait. Qui était le crétin qui venait le déranger dans son grand moment de flemmardise?

D'une voix morne, il ordonna à l'intrus qu'il pouvait entrer, vu que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Sasuke entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer avant un grand silence. Perplexe, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, quand des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Il attendit tranquillement dans son fauteuil, se fichant totalement du nouvel arrivant.

Le jeune homme portait une veste noire sur une chemise vert foncé et un pantalon droit noir également. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été légèrement coiffés, tirés vers l'arrière de son crane. Son visage n'avait pas changé, ni son attitude. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ici?

Stupéfait, le jeune homme fixait le blond face à lui. Comment cet imbécile l'avait retrouver? Et pourquoi Naruto était venu le voir?

- J'en... j'en sais rien.

- Comment ça t'en sais rien?

Sasuke se leva de son siège, intrigué par la réponse du jeune homme. Naruto devait se foutre de lui pour lui répondre un truc pareil.

- T'es bien venu pour une bonne raison!

- Bah, j'avais envie de te voir.

- Mais il est con ma parole.

Tout en se rasseyant, Sasuke siffla entre ses dents, exaspéré par le blond. Ce mec n'avait donc aucune cervelle. Le retrouver juste pour l'avoir en face de lui n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le brun. Maintenant, il avait follement envie de lui casser le nez à ce nigaud.

- Retournes d'où tu viens avant que je ne te frappe.

- Non. Je ne pars pas.

- T'es vraiment con ma parole. Sors d'ici tout de suite.

- Non. Je reste avec toi.

Le brun ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il rester avec lui? Il l'avait frappé, insulté, il avait failli le tuer et pourtant Naruto voulait être avec lui. Sasuke ne saisissait vraiment pas.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu veux être moi?

- J'en ai envie... Depuis ce soir là, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

- Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse. Dégages, j'suis pas de ce bord.

Dégouté et furieux, le jeune homme se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais il se fit attraper par le blond derrière lui. Naruto respirait doucement dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

- Je... je n'ai pas seulement envie de toi. Au début, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je... je ne savais plus ce que j'avais fait. Je pensais que je t'avais violé... et je me sentais mal. Mais je voulais quand même te revoir. J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Et quand je suis sorti du coma, je me suis souvenu de tout. Mon désir pour toi... est devenu plus fort... j'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Il était toujours dans son cou, parlant d'une voix rauque et chaude, transportant Sasuke ailleurs. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'abandonner à lui. Il se libéra de l'étreinte du blond et s'éloigna tout en le fixant durement.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Je veux plus te voir. Sors de ma vie. J'te déteste alors dégages!

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Sasuke s'arrêta, pétrifié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça. Il se tourna vers le blond, tremblant de frustration.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu ne me connais pas.

- Peut-être, mais je sais quand tu mens. Je le sens. Tu penses tout le contraire de ce que tu dis.

- N'importe quoi. Arrêtes tes conneries.

Sans plus d'explications, Sasuke lui tourna le dos, prêt à le laisser seul. Mais une fois encore, Naruto le retint, lui lançant un regard qui connaissait.

- Ne t'éloignes pas de moi.

- Lâches moi.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je te lâche.

- Le ferme. Arrêtes ça tout de suite.

- Je ne penses pas que je pourrais m'arrêter.

Et brusquement, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de les lécher avidement. Sasuke le repoussa violemment quand ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Le blond lui lançait un sourire qu'il avait lui aussi déjà vu tout en le maintenant contre lui.

- Tu vas me lâcher oui?

- Non. J'ai trop envie de toi.

- Bah pas moi!

- Menteur. Toi aussi tu as envie.

- Dans tes rêves!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois.

Sasuke rougit brusquement sous ses paroles tandis que le jeune homme continuait de l'embrasser. Il détourna la tête, impuissant et furieux.

- Ne parles pas de ce soir là.

- Pourquoi? Tu étais tellement...

- Non arrêtes!

- … beau et sexy...

- Tais toi! Fermes la!

- … et si...

- Tais toi! Tais toi! Tais toi!

- Tu en avais envie toi aussi. Admets le.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Ce que Naruto disait était en parti vrai mais jamais il ne l'admettrait. Jamais Sasuke n'avait eu envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible qu'à cet instant. Vainement, il essaya de repousser le blond mais il le maintenait bien trop fort.

- Sasuke. Laisses moi...

- Non! Je ne veux pas!

- S'il te plait. S'il te plait Sasuke.

- Non! Laisses moi!

- Sasuke, laisses toi aller.

- …

- Alors, s'il te plait.

Il n'arrivait plus à lui résister. Sa voix, son regard, ses lèvres, tout faisait qu'il n'arrivait plus à lui faire face. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre, et de se laisser faire. Voyant qu'il n'opposait plus de résistance, Naruto embrassa Sasuke plus tendrement avant de sécher ses larmes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever mais l'absence de cette chaleur à côté de lui le poussa à sortir du lit. Sasuke et lui l'avaient fait jusqu'au petit matin avant de s'endormir, épuisés. Naruto se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le brun et il comptait bien le garder.

Lentement, le blond s'approcha du corps nu du jeune homme assis sur le matelas, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait pas son visage et Naruto se demandait bien à quoi il pensait.

- Sasuke? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

- …

- Tu aurais du me réveiller.

- …

- Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Naruto s'avança un peu plus, tendant les bras pour le serrer contre lui mais le brun le repoussa sans le regarder. Le jeune homme essaya de le prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois mais la même chose se reproduit. Perplexe, le blond s'assit à côté de Sasuke, cherchant à comprendre.

- Sasuke...

- Vas-t-en.

- Quoi?

- Vas-t-en. Laisses moi.

- Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme soupira, cachant son visage derrière ses lourdes mèches de cheveux. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, il voulait juste fuir. Seulement, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à résister à son regard et il finissait toujours par céder. Indifférent, le brun fixa la fenêtre, essayant d'ignorer Naruto.

- Il ne peut rien se passer entre toi et moi. Alors laisses moi et oublies moi.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'y arrive pas.

- Fais le quand même. Regardes la vérité en face.

- C'est ce que je fais. C'est toi qui ne veux pas l'accepter.

- Justement... C'est pour ça... que tu dois partir.

Naruto baissa la tête douloureusement. Il sentait bien que ça devait être compliquer pour Sasuke d'entretenir ce genre de relation, surtout après sa rupture avec Sakura. Mais il ne voulait pas le quitter, il ne voulait pas le laisser. Son cœur se déchirait rien qu'à l'idée de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Seulement, le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt pour avoir une histoire avec lui.

Lentement, Naruto sortit du lit, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant Sasuke seul dans la grande suite. Puisqu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, il allait s'en aller. Mais pourtant...

- Sasuke!

Le brun releva la tête, regardant le jeune homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui lançait un regard suppliant, le torturant un peu plus.

- Sasuke, j't'attendrais. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, mais je t'attendrais.

Il sortit, lui lançant avant de partir un doux sourire. Sasuke fixait la porte, se remémorant les paroles de Naruto. Il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait? Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le lit, le cœur serré, avant de se cacher sous le draps.

- Baka...

**À suivre**

**Ah oui, REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennet pas. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'en faire ce que je veux.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, mais franchement je sais même pas comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil. Là, je trouve que j'ai fait fort. Dites moi ce que vous en penser.**

**Pairing : Sasu/Saku, Naruto n'apparait pas dans ce chap.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

De la neige. Une neige étincelante, recouvrant toute la ville d'un magnifique manteau blanc. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, couvrant les rues et les maisons. Et au matin, cette si belle neige empêchait la circulation dans toute la ville. Les routes étaient bloquées, les voitures ensevelies sous la poudreuse. Il était quasiment impossible de se déplacer dans le centre ville, et pourtant...

Courant à perdre haleine, Sasuke se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, affrontant la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Il traversa avec peine la grande place qui le séparait du bâtiment avant d'y arriver, tremblant de froid. Toujours en courant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les urgences, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage, cherchant l'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il se maudissait, il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner, ni le laisser. Jamais Sasuke ne s'en était autant voulu que ce matin là, espérant de tout son cœur que le pire ne soit pas arriver. Mais le brun avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Après avoir cherché un certain temps, le jeune homme arriva dans un long couloir, où de nombreuses personnes attendaient, effondrés. Tremblant, Sasuke s'avança dans le couloir, regardant par les vitres qui donnaient sur les chambres des patients si il ne le voyait pas. Quand soudain, il l'aperçut.

Il était allongé dans ce grand lit blanc et froid, raide mort. Son teint était plus pale que d'habitude, son visage sans expression. À son bras, une perfusion était reliée, déversant au compte goutte le liquide qui le maintenait en vie, et sur son visage, ce masque qui lui permettait de respirer encore.

Sasuke resta là, pétrifié. Il regarda d'un air absent le corps qui se trouvait dans la pièce, cherchant désespérément à se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait être la réalité. Il devait encore faire un de ses rêves étranges qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs jours, ce qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait être vrai.

- Sasuke?

Le jeune homme se retourna, sursautant en entendant son nom. C'était comme si il était resté immobile pendant des siècles. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Il se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, rencontrant le regard neutre de celui-ci. Il n'affichait aucune émotion, restant impassible. Sasuke essayait de se contenir, ne voulant en aucun cas craquer de cet homme.

- Madara? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

L'homme termina son café, restant de marbre devant le regard presque suppliant du jeune homme. Toujours aussi distant, Madara tourna le dos au brun et se dirigea vers la sortie, conscient que Sasuke le suivait. Celui-ci perdait patience, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il marchait derrière lui, nerveux, avant de l'arrêter quelques mètres avant la sortie. Le jeune homme allait bientôt exploser, oppressé par cette ignorance. L'homme se tourna vers lui, lançant un regard froid qui fit lâcher prise Sasuke et continua sa route.

- Suis moi sans faire d'histoires.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas trop, mais il obéit, anxieux. Il sentait que si il le suivait, il finirait par apprendre ce qu'il était arrivé. Mais ce sentiment désagréable restait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait passé les portes de l'hôpital.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle de réunion de la M.S. Corporation. Sasuke ne savait pas comment ils avaient atterri là, ni quand ils étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme était totalement absent depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, ne faisant plus attention à rien.

D'un signe de tête, Madara l'invita à s'assoir, le fixant toujours froidement. Le jeune homme prit place sur un siège, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce que l'homme avait à dire à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir face à lui. Madara lui lança un regard neutre, le faisant frissonner.

- Itachi a eu un accident de voiture très tôt ce matin. Apparemment, un chauffard roulait en sens inverse et il n'a pas réussi l'éviter. Le médecin a dit qu'il était dans un profond coma et qu'il ignore quand il se réveillerait. Ça peut prendre quelques jours comme plusieurs années.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sasuke resta stoïque face à la déclaration de Madara, fixant la table en face de lui. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Son frère était entre la vie et la mort, le laissant seul. Il s'en voulait un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait, se maudissant encore et encore. Il aurait dû s'excuser auprès d'Itachi au lieu d'être aussi distant et froid envers lui. Mais à ce moment là les choses n'étaient pas pareilles et Sasuke ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer Yahiko qui tenait une pile de documents à la main. En apercevant les deux hommes dans la pièce, le jeune homme baissa la tête, fuyant leurs regards. Madara s'appuya contre la table de réunion, fixant le roux impassiblement.

- Je pensais que tu étais à l'hôpital.

- J'y étais, Madara-sama. J'en ai fini plutôt avec les formalités.

- Je vois. Je t'ai laissé faire, comme c'est toi qui a découvert Itachi.

Madara regarda Sasuke en coin, observant sa réaction. Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête en entendant les deux hommes, avant de fixer Yahiko.

- C'est toi qui a emmené Itachi à l'hosto? C'est toi qui l'a découvert?

- Si on veut...

- Comment ça "si on veut"? Parles.

Silencieux, Madara observa la scène, regardant Sasuke qui perdait peu à peu son calme face à Yahiko qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient perdre le contrôle dans peu de temps.

- Je le suivais en moto quand il a eu son accident.

- Tu le suivais? Pourquoi tu conduisais pas? Pourquoi t'étais pas avec lui? Pourquoi...

- Ta gueule! Si Itachi a eu cette accident, c'est uniquement de ta faute!

Le jeune homme se tut, médusé. Comment pouvait-il être la cause de l'accident de son frère? C'était inconcevable. Yahiko devait délirer pour dire de telles sottises.

- Comment tu peux dire ça? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis responsable de l'accident de mon frère?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée? Voyons Sasuke, rien ne te vient à l'esprit?

- … Je ne suis pas responsable!

- Tu es le seul responsable, parce que c'est toi qui l'a abandonné!

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Quoi? Tu ne te souviens pas? C'est pourtant toi qui ne répondais plus à ces appels, ni à ses messages! C'est toi qui l'a ignoré ses deux derniers mois! Itachi ne savait plus quoi faire vis-à-vis de toi! Il voulait juste voir son petit frère, mais au lieu de ça il a eu cette accident!

- …

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller te voir, mais il a été têtu et il est partit. Comme ça, à une heure du mat' pour retrouver son frangin. Si tu ne lui avais dit des conneries, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Et maintenant tu oses dire que tu tiens à lui! Te fous pas de la gueule du monde!

Ils les regardait, amusé. Sasuke allait répliquer à Yahiko qui venait de vider son sac. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas que le roux lui dise de telles choses, surtout...

- C'est toi qui te fous du monde! Si t'avais pas perverti Itachi, on n'en serait pas là!

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries!

- Quelles conneries? Qui est-ce qui a entrainé mon frère à devenir gay? Qui est-ce qui l'a perverti? C'est toi! Alors c'est ta faute si mon frère a eu cette accident! C'est seulement de ta faute! Salopard!

- Espèce de petit con!

- Connard! Ça t'as bien amusé de te taper Itachi! Bah maintenant tu peux plus, tu l'as envoyé à l'hosto enfoiré!

- Retires c'que t'as dit tout de suite! J'vais casser la gueule!

- Approches un peu pour voir!

- Tu vas voir, espèce...

- Yahiko. Sasuke.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps, se tournant vers Madara qu'ils avaient complétement oublié. L'homme était toujours appuyé contre la table de la grande salle de réunion, observant les deux jeunes hommes d'un œil mauvais. En le voyant, Yahiko se recula, rencontrant dans son dos la porte qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Sasuke, quand à lui, fixait Madara avant de retourner s'assoir sur son siège quand il rencontra le regard de celui-ci. Ils étaient complétement perdu dans leur dispute, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui les entourer. Sasuke se sentit honteux, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments si facilement. Absent, le jeune homme était resté prêt de la porte, regardant ses chaussures d'un air maussade. Madara se tourna vers lui, affichant un regard neutre à Yahiko.

- Yahiko.

- Madara-sama?

- Je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de toi ici. Tu peux prendre tes affaires et partir.

- Bien.

Négligemment, Yahiko ramassa ses dossiers au sol et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

- Yahiko?

- Oui?

- Ne t'avises pas de revenir ici.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête puis sortit, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce silencieuse. Madara regarda le jeune homme. Sasuke était en train de fixer la table à nouveau, le regard vide. L'homme soupira avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie. Il se tourna tout de même vers le brun.

- Sasuke, tu n'as pas à tant faire. Ton frère finira bien par se réveiller.

Sasuke acquiesça en silence, observant toujours le meuble avec intensité.

- Encore une chose.

- …

- Ne deviens pas comme _lui_.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Sasuke seul dans la pièce avant de quitter le bâtiment, un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres.

OooooooooooO

La ville était aluminée de mille feux. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées aux arbres et aux maisons, des décorations trônaient un peu partout, donnant un air de fête aux rues et aux boulevards. Dans une rue pleines de passants, Sasuke trainait les pieds, cherchant à oublier. C'était le soir de Noël, les gens riaient et souriaient dans les rues de Kyoto et dans les chaumières. C'était un jour de fête que Sasuke ne pouvait fêter.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'Itachi était dans le coma suite à son accident de voiture. Le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et les médecins semblaient perplexe sur son état de santé. Apparemment, ils avaient découvert que son frère avait une maladie chronique rare, ralentissant son rétablissement. Alors comment Sasuke pouvait-il s'amuser? D'habitude, il passait le réveillon avec son ainé mais le jeune homme se voyait mal célébrer Noël dans une chambre d'hôpital avec son frère dans le coma.

Sasuke regarda tout autour de lui. Les gens semblaient si heureux et lui était si triste. Le monde tournait sans lui, le laissant seul avec cette profonde tristesse. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que les jours passaient. Comment tous ses gens pouvaient-ils être si heureux? Si seulement lui aussi pouvait être comme eux?

Il s'arrêta dans une librairie, la vitrine éclatante l'attira étrangement. Ils avaient entreposés un livre qui venait tout juste de sortir, faisant fureur ces temps. Sasuke reconnut le bouquin, son frère en avait beaucoup parlé. Il adorait le style d'écriture de l'auteur, le faisant parfois aller très loin dans ses commentaires de textes. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son frère s'intéressait à un tel torchon, un truc racontant de vielles histoires érotiques. Mais, Sasuke se dirigea tout de même vers l'entrée de la boutique, pensant inconsciemment à acheter ce livre. Itachi serait surement content de l'avoir quand il se réveillerait.

Il se fit soudain bousculer violemment avant de se retourner vers la personne pour l'attraper par la manche de son long manteau noir. Le jeune homme la regarda un long moment avant de reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant lui. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'il la lâchait.

- Bonsoir Sasuke.

- Bonsoir.

Il l'avait bien reconnu. Sa chevelure rose, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, son sourire, ce manteau qui lui avait offert. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté ce jour là. Mais il lui semblait que la jeune fille avait perdu quelque chose. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- Comment tu vas?

- Hn.. ça peut aller.

- T'en mieux alors.

Elle afficha un autre sourire. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait bizarre. C'était peut-être parce qu'il voyait son ex depuis un certain temps. Et puis aussi, avec ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours...

- Bon, je vais te laisser... À une prochaine fois peut-être...

- Sakura.

C'était vraiment étrange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il devait y avoir une réponse logique à cette situation mais Sasuke ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait. Il y a des moments comme ça où on ne sait plus vraiment ce qui nous arrive.

En voyant la jeune fille s'éloignait, Sasuke l'attrapa avant de la serrer contre lui, plongeant son visage dans sa nuque. Il humait doucement l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, s'enivrant de ses sensations qu'il n'avait pas complétement oublié. Il la tenait contre lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Quand à Sakura, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se laissant faire les yeux fermés. Elle aussi n'avait pas oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette chaleur qui emplissait son cœur et son corps quand le jeune homme la prenait dans ses bras. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, troublée. Elle pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour Sasuke mais elle se sentait si apaisée en sa présence, si bien. Elle resta là, sentant alors des larmes dans son cou. Sakura se tourna face au jeune homme, le découvrant le visage couvert de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ni ce qu'elle devait lui dire quand Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur elle.

- Sakura, restes avec moi... s'il te plait...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le cou de la rosée, impuissant. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents, jamais. Ni quand il s'était cassé le bras lors de son concours de karaté à ses dix ans, ni quand son cousin Obito perdit la vie quand il avait treize ans. Sasuke n'avait pas pleuré, pas une larme car Itachi avait toujours était là. Quand il avait une blessure, au corps ou au cœur, son frère était là pour le consoler et sa présence l'empêchait de fondre en larmes. Mais aujourd'hui, Itachi n'était pas là et personne ne pouvait apaiser sa douleur. C'était la troisième fois qu'il pleurait en si peu de temps. Et tout ça parce que son frère n'était pas là pour le calmer. Il se sentait pitoyable et faible. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de son frère et qu'il ne comptait que sur lui. Itachi était sa seule famille et il s'était toujours reposé dessus. Jamais il ne s'était demandé ce que ressentait son frère, ce qu'il aimait ou détestait, quelles étaient ses préférences. Jamais il n'avait vraiment fait attention à lui.

Le jeune homme pleurait toujours sur son épaule, silencieusement. Sakura le regardait, partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. Joie parce que Sasuke lui montrait une part de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'il ne devait pas montrer à tout le monde. Quelque part, elle était un peu fière de voir ce Sasuke là, qui se laisse aller à ses sentiments. Mais tristesse, car le voir pleurer lui déchirait le cœur. La jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux, en aucun cas. Doucement, la rosée le prit dans ses bras, le rapprochant d'elle pour le consoler. Sakura se mit elle aussi à pleurer.

- Je suis là Sasuke. Je resterai toujours avec toi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis avant de serrer la jeune fille plus fort contre son corps. La prendre dans ses bras l'apaisait et lui faisait oublier sa douleur. Il se sentait bien avec elle dans ses bras, comme auparavant.

OooooooooooO

_« Ne deviens pas comme lui. »_

Il se mit à neiger, encore. C'était un Noël blanc, un Noël que les enfants adoraient et chérissaient. Un jour heureux, plein de bonheur.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, il savait seulement que le soleil s'était levé, illuminant la petite chambre où ils avaient passé la nuit. Lentement, il s'étira, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune fille à côté de lui. Sasuke la couva d'un doux regard, caressant tendrement sa chevelure rose. Ses doigts descendirent jusque sur son oreille, redessinant le contour, descendant ensuite sur sa joue douce comme de la soie. Il toucha légèrement sa peau, provoquant un frisson chez la jeune fille qui resta endormie. Le jeune homme passa ensuite sur les lèvres pulpeuses et roses, retraçant les lignes de sa bouche sensuelle avant de venir l'embrasser délicatement. Il fit tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller Sakura, observant son visage endormi avec tendresse.

Sakura était une jeune fille studieuse et réfléchie. Très tôt, la jeune fille savait ce qu'elle voulait et c'est avec cette détermination incroyable qu'elle était entrée dans la meilleure fac de médecine du pays. C'était une jeune fille très douée, mais pas seulement dans ses études. Cuisine, ménage, Sakura était une petite fée du logis, pouvant satisfaire n'importe quel homme grâce à ces qualités de ménagère. Enfin, n'importe quel homme. Il valait dire que la jeune fille était douce et adorable, mais également violente et exécrable. Quand Sakura faisait une crise, il était impossible de la contrôler ou même de la raisonner tellement elle était prise dans sa pseudo folie.

Sasuke soupira en pensant au caractère plus que trempé de la jeune fille. Il avait réussi à la supporter pendant plus de huit mois et s'en sortir sans séquelles. D'une certaine manière, il se félicita d'un tel exploit. Il la regarda à nouveau. Elle dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, respirant doucement contre sa peau. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau ensemble dans le même lit après leur dernière rupture. Il croyait qu'il l'avait quitté pour de bon mais il s'était trompé. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis après une folle nuit d'amour.

_« Ne deviens pas comme lui. »_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ils se répétaient encore et encore depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'ils représentaient mais il sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une chose importante.

_« Ne deviens pas comme lui. »_

Doucement, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant avant de bailler à sans décrocher la mâchoire. En la voyant, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. La jeune fille le fixa, perplexe.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?

- C'est toi voyons, quoi d'autre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a de drôle?

- Ta façon de bailler. On dirait un ours.

Vexée, Sakura frappa le jeune homme, doucement tout de même, lui tournant le dos pour bouder alors qu'il continuait de rigoler. C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke lui disait un truc pareil. En fait, c'était la première fois que le brun avait une telle réaction. Sakura trouva cette situation quelque peu étrange, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire la tête.

- Sakura? Tu boudes?

- Oui. J'suis pas un ours!

- Bien sûr que si. Et quand t'es en colère, c'est pire.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui vivement pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, se faire traiter d'ours ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke l'attrapa avant de lui donner un doux baiser, la calmant sur le champ. Une fois libérée de son étreinte, Sakura fixa le brun qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Je te taquinais juste Sakura. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'énerver.

- Je sais, mais tu ne faisais jamais ça avant.

Son regard devint plus triste. Sasuke se rendait bien compte que son comportement avec la jeune fille n'avait pas été celui d'un véritable petit ami et il s'en voulait un peu. Mais à présent, le jeune homme avait décidé de changer.

- C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à t'ouvrir mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent...

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. À aucun moment le jeune homme ne lui avait dit de telles choses auparavant. Sasuke paraissait plus détendu, plus ouvert, plus attentif aussi. Il était complétement différent.

La jeune fille sourit des toutes dents puis embrassa le brun avec passion, se rendant compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Sasuke se laissa faire, amusé par l'initiative de la rosée. Doucement, il la poussa pour prendre place sur elle et baisait ses lèvres plus fermement à mesure que la jeune fille gémissait.

_« Ne deviens pas comme lui. »_

Il s'arrêta soudain, se souvenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait. Ses mots continuaient de se répéter dans sa tête à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Sasuke ne saisissait pas comment il avait été mis au courant de ça mais il saisissait enfin le sens de ses paroles.

Sous lui, Sakura l'observa avec anxiété. Le jeune homme respirait difficilement, son corps tremblait et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle essaya de ne paniquer et aida Sasuke à s'assoir à côté d'elle alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Sasuke? Tu te sens bien?

- Oui. Ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es sûr?

- Ne t'inquiètes. Je vais bien.

Elle lui lança tout de même un regard inquiet, révélant ses craintes mais Sasuke l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour une chose aussi futile, surtout qu'il ne lui dirait rien à ce sujet.

Sakura tenta de se calmer, caressant les cheveux du jeune homme pour se tranquilliser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que Sasuke lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas supprimer ses doutes. Et si ça avait un rapport avec ça?

Plongée dans ses pensées, la rosée ne remarqua pas le jeune homme se relever avant qu'il ne lui prenne les mains et la regarde dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

- Sakura…veux-tu m'épouser?

Elle avait mal entendu, c'était la seule explication. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'une telle chose arrive, surtout à un tel moment. Perplexe, la jeune fille fixa son interlocuteur. Sasuke, en voyant l'expression plus que surprise de Sakura, lâcha ses mains pour mettre les dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement. Il avait mal choisi son moment.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

- … Attends... Tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie?

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais demander si...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sakura lui sauta dessus, folle de joie. Ses larmes se mirent à couler tellement elle était heureuse. Sasuke caressa tendrement sa chevelure et son visage pour la calmer, restant allongé un bon moment à essuyer ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

- Sasuke? Tu... vas vraiment...

- Oui. Je veux vraiment t'épouser.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors que le jeune homme affichait un sourire ravageur. Ils allaient vraiment se marier. Tout en continuant de pleurer, Sakura déposa ses lèvres sur celles de futur mari, le cœur emplis de joie. Sasuke la resserra contre lui, approfondissant le baiser avant de se remettre au dessus d'elle et de lui lancer un doux sourire.

Il en était maintenant sûr. Il ne serait pas comme _lui_.

**À suivre.**

**Reviews please ^^!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : j'arrive pas à avoir les persos de Naruto. Je crois bien que ça aarrivera jamais. T.T**

**Après une longue attente, voici le chapitre n°7 de_ l'ex de ma meilleure amie_. Yeah! J'espère que ce chap vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à toi, cher lecteur.**

**Résumer : Sasuke a décidé d'épouser Sakura. Et Naruto va bientôt apprendre la nouvelle.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Naruto se trouvait devant un immeuble flambant neuf dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Ce n'était pas vraiment par hasard que le jeune homme était arrivé là. Deux jours auparavant, Ino lui avait donné l'adresse du bâtiment, ainsi qu'un numéro d'appartement où sa meilleure amie devait habiter à présent. Mais le blond ne comprenait pas comment la jeune fille avait pu se prendre un tel logement avec la paye de serveuse qu'elle avait. Même avec l'aide de son petit ami Sai, il lui était impossible d'habiter dans cet immeuble. À moins que Sakura n'ait gagné à la loterie et qu'elle ne l'ait dit à personne.

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les portes de l'immeuble, légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Sakura depuis trois semaines, la dernière fois c'était avant la veille de Noël et la jeune fille n'était pas très bien à ce moment là. Apparemment elle s'était disputée avec Sai, dispute dont ils ne se seraient pas sortis. Mais Naruto se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que son amie se retrouve dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce qu'il allait voir ne présager rien de bon. C'est la boule au ventre que le jeune homme monta les étages du bâtiment, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage de l'immeuble, Naruto s'engagea dans le long couloir, cherchant avec appréhension l'appartement de Sakura. Quand soudain, il entendit un grand bruit, comme si on venait de donner un coup à quelqu'un. Le jeune homme se précipita alors jusqu'au fond du couloir, découvrant alors la scène qui le laissa pantois.

Devant lui, Sai était étalé sur le sol de tout son long, tenant sa joue d'où le sang coulait. Son haut noir était froissé, presque déchiré et ses cheveux décoiffés. Le jeune homme à terre lançait un regard noir au couple face à lui, semblant écœuré à leur vu. En relevant la tête, le blond put voir Sakura, en pleurs qui se cachait le visage entre ses mains. La jeune fille était postée derrière son nouvel amant qui fixait le jeune homme au sol avec fureur et colère. Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était arrivé, ni quand cela c'était produit. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle fini avec Sasuke? Hagard, il regardait le couple qui n'avait pas encore remarquer sa présence.

Lentement, Sai se releva, tenant sa joue endolorie alors que son sang coulait de ses lèvres rougies. Furieux et impuissant, il fixait le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Dégages. Ne reviens jamais ici.

La tête basse, le jeune homme quitta les lieux, ne faisant pas attention à Naruto qui fixait toujours les deux jeunes gens qui remarquèrent enfin sa présence. La jeune fille s'arrêta de pleurer en le voyant son ami, s'éloignant légèrement de Sasuke qui ne dit rien. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille de Noël, avant sa séparation avec Sai. Elle aurait dû l'appeler quand elle s'était remise avec Sasuke mais la jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment si prendre avec Naruto depuis ce qui était arrivé entre lui et le brun. Son ami était devenu de plus en plus distant avec elle après son passage à l'hôpital et depuis, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Lui parler était assez difficile mais maintenant, elle devait s'entretenir avec le jeune homme.

- Sakura... qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

La jeune fille fixait toujours son ami qui nageait en pleine confusion. Elle essaya bien de le lui expliquer mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, le regard de Naruto la mettait mal à l'aise, provoquant un sentiment étrange en elle. Posément, elle tenta de rassembler ses idées pour parler au blond, mais elle fut devancée par le jeune homme à ses cotés.

- Sakura et moi on va se marier.

Brusquement, le blond releva son regard, fixant son nouvel interlocuteur avec stupéfaction. Sasuke affichait une expression neutre, dénué de sentiment. Son regard était distant, presque glacial. Naruto frissonna en l'entendant avant de fixer la jeune fille à nouveau. D'un simple signe de tête, Sakura confirma les dires du jeune homme, affirmant du même coup les craintes du blond.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sakura allait épouser Sasuke. Et lui qui l'avait attendu, lui qui attendait désespérément que le jeune homme vienne jusqu'à lui, qui lui dise que finalement, il voulait être avec lui. Tous ses rêves partaient en fumée à présent. Jamais Naruto n'aurait le jeune homme, jamais car il ne pouvait s'opposer au choix de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas rendre Sakura malheureuse en lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait avec son futur mari. C'était tout bonnement impossible, surtout qu'elle ne le croirait pas, il en était certain.

Alors, bêtement, Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

- T'aurais pu m'appeler Sakura. Je me suis inquiété pour rien.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, surprise par le comportement de son ami. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que le jeune homme se conduise d'une telle façon en apprenant la nouvelle. Sasuke, lui, ne disait rien non plus, mais regardait Naruto avec froideur. Il ne voulait pas le voir et espérer bien qu'il parte le plus vite possible.

Toujours souriant, Naruto regardait le jeune couple face à lui. Il sentait qu'il n'avait aucune chance en espérant attendre le jeune homme, il ne l'aurait jamais se dit-il alors. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra, prêt à se briser en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

Il tourna les talons, faisant tout de même un signe de la main à son amie avant de quitter le couloir et de descendre les escaliers en courant. Cette douleur dans sa poitrine grandissait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Doucement, Naruto se laissa glisser contre un mur, non loin du parking où il était garé. Son cœur lui faisait beaucoup trop mal et les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable et pitoyable. Il ne devait plus penser à lui comme ça, où il ne serrait pas le seul à avoir aussi mal. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie.

OooooooooooO

L'icône clignotait avec insistance sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Sasuke n'ait aucune envie de lire son nouveau message, envoyé par Madara qui lui annonçait surement qu'il pourrait bientôt reprendre son poste au sien de l'entreprise. Travailler était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment. Les préparatifs du mariage étaient déjà assez fatiguant comme ça, et pour ne rien arranger, Sakura avait l'idée soit disant génial de faire une fête quelques jours avant la cérémonie pour réunir tous leurs amis.

Le brun soupira de fatigue. Il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas contrarier sa fiancée mais cette fête ne lui disait rien du tout. Il voulait juste être avec Sakura jusqu'au mariage et bien longtemps après d'ailleurs. Voir du monde était aussi sur la liste des choses à ne pas faire en ce moment, mais il allait faire plaisir à sa future femme et supportait tout ça.

Épuisé par le peu de chose qu'il avait fait dans le journée, Sasuke attendit patiemment le retour de Sakura, espérant qu'elle ait enfin trouvé sa robe de mariée et tout ce qui va avec. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre celle qu'elle voulait, le prix n'étant pas un problème pour lui. Mais ça faisait deux semaines que la jeune fille en essayait encore et encore sans pour autant en trouver une qui lui plaise. À ce rythme là, jamais ils ne se marieraient dans les quinze jours à venir. Surtout que Sakura n'avait pas encore de témoin, ni terminer la liste des invités et encore bien d'autres choses.

La porte claqua soudain dans un grand bruit sourd, ne dérangeant pas Sasuke pour autant, avant qu'une furie rose ne débarque dans le salon où se trouvait le jeune homme. Sakura lança son sac sur la table basse à côté du pc de son fiancé et s'affala sur le canapé avant de s'allonger sur lui, totalement épuisée. Tendrement, le brun lui caressa les cheveux, la calmant un peu avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Sakura était sur les nerfs et la voir dans cette état le stressait énormément.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore?

La jeune fille se releva en maugréant, les sourcils froncés et faisant une moue contrariée.

- C'est la vendeuse de ce foutu magasin. J'ai enfin trouvé la robe que je voulais mais cette conne refuse de me la vendre.

- Pourquoi?

- J'en sais rien. C'est un crétine c'est tout.

Sasuke soupira un nouvelle fois, ces préparatifs commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux.

- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper.

- Merci Sasuke.

Satisfaite, la jeune fille lui donna un doux baiser avant de se recoucher sur lui, souriante. Sasuke aimait bien les réactions enfantines de sa fiancée qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cajoler. Bientôt, ils seraient mariés et le jeune homme pourrait la voir à loisir. Il posa ses doigts sur sa joue, retraçant doucement le contour de son visage.

- Tu as fini avec la liste des invités?

- Oui. Je n'étais pas sûre que ma tante vienne mais tout compte fait, elle serra là.

- Hum.

- J'ai aussi choisi mon témoin. Mais... je voudrais tant parler d'abord.

La jeune fille l'observa, un peu inquiète. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction du jeune homme. Si il refusait, elle savait qui serait son témoin mais ça l'arrangeait si c'était lui et pas un autre. Mais il fallait d'abord que celui-ci soit d'accord. Sasuke fixa sa fiancé deux secondes, rencontrant son regard avant de détourner les yeux. Il n'eut pas de mal à deviner qui Sakura avait choisi.

- Pourquoi tu veux mon avis? Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Sasuke, je sais que tu n'es pas en bon terme avec Naruto et...

- Bah se sera le moment de régler nos différents.

- … Il m'a dit... ce qu'il t'avait fait ce soir là... quand il est venu chez toi après notre dispute.

Sasuke s'immobilisa, stupéfait. Alors comme ça, cet imbécile de blond était parti tout raconter à sa future épouse. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, honteux et mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura le vois comme ça.

- Sasuke, je sais que ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement?

- Il m'a dit ... qu'il ...

- Qu'il quoi?

- Qu'il.. t'avait violé...

Sa voix mourut dans un murmure, trop embarrassée pour pouvoir le dire à haute voix. Sakura savait que Naruto avait agi sur un coup de tête et elle lui pardonnait mais elle se doutait bien que Sasuke soit plus rancunier. Le jeune homme, quand à lui, resta silencieux. Le blond n'avait pas tout raconté à la jeune fille, il ne lui avait même pas dit la vérité. Il avait dû lui en parler juste après sa séparation avec Sakura, au moment où il ne se souvenait encore de rien.

Quelque part, Sasuke remercia l'absence de mémoire du jeune homme et se sentit un peu soulagé. Au moins Sakura ne savait rien, c'était le principal. À côté de lui, la jeune fille le fixa avec appréhension, persuadée qu'il n'allait pas accepter son choix. Elle s'approcha de lui, tentant de le faire changer d'avis.

- Sasuke, écoutes. Je sais que ce qu'a fait Naruto est mal et je peux comprendre que tu ne lui pardonne pas. Mais il s'en veux vraiment pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Quand je l'ai vu, il était très mal et …

- Je sais.

- Tu sais?

- Hum… Naruto est venu me voir pour s'excuser. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Sasuke se tourna vers elle, lui prenant précautionneusement les mains pour les mettre dans les siennes. Il ne la regardait pas, trop honteux.

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais un jour. Mais c'est ton ami, alors tu peux le prendre comme témoin si tu veux.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Je te l'ai dit non, fais comme tu le sens.

Il releva la tête pour ensuite lui déposer un bisou sur le front. Sakura se sentit un peu apaisée maintenant que Sasuke n'était pas contre sa décision. Elle devait juste faire en sort que Naruto accepte sa demande.

Leur conversation terminée, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. Il devait se changer les idées.

- Sasuke? Où vas tu?

- Régler ton problème de robe.

Sakura le suivit, le sourire au lèvres. Son mariage était pour bientôt. Il fallait que tout soit prêt dans les temps, alors ce n'était pas moment pour se poser des questions inutiles.

OoooooOoooooO

Pourquoi il avait dit oui? Pourquoi devait-il se taper cette foutue fête à la con et faire comme si il s'amusait? Ah oui, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Même assister à cette fête pourrie une semaine avant le mariage. Il se demandait vraiment si il était nécessaire qu'il vienne, mais en y réfléchissant bien, sa présence était des plus importantes. Si il ne se présentait pas à cette sauterie, les invités verraient ça d'un mauvais œil. La vie était parfois injuste, vraiment.

Appuyé contre un mur de la grande salle qu'ils avaient loué pour l'évènement, Sasuke regardait d'un air absent tous les invités. Une bonne demie heure auparavant, il saluait au côté de sa fiancée, recevant des félicitations à toutes les sauces, quand il réussit enfin à s'échapper, prétextant qu'il était un peu fatigué. La gentille Sakura l'avait laissé partir, s'occupant seule de ses convives en souriant. Au moins, elle jouait parfaitement bien le rôle de femme de maison, permettant au jeune homme de s'éloigner de la foule trop bruyante à son goût.

Sasuke soupira, fixant les nombreuses personnes présentes. Ils riaient et souriaient, buvaient et mangeaient, comme dans une fête des plus normales. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ne servait strictement à rien, sauf à montrer une joie qu'il ne possédait pas. Faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce que voulait le jeune homme, c'était s'installer dans son fauteuil, devant son poste de télé et regardait un film quelconque avec sa fiancée. Oublier tout ce monde et rester avec Sakura, il ne désirait rien d'autre à part oublier. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais l'assemblée devant lui, ronchonnant.

- Comment font-ils?

- Y'a un problème?

Indifférent, le brun se tourna vers son ami qui lui tendait un verre. Le jeune homme, plus grand que lui, avait des cheveux courts et blanc comme de la neige. Ses grands yeux couleur turquoise le fixaient avec interrogation, donnant un air bête au nouvel arrivant. Sasuke prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et le vida d'une traite, laissant l'autre jeune homme réajustait sa veste noire.

- Y'a rien. T'occupes.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- J't'ai dit t'occupes. Mêles toi de tes affaires.

- Comme tu veux.

Le jeune homme vida son verre lui aussi, plus lentement que Sasuke et se posta à côté de lui sur le mur. Il adopta une attitude neutre et fixa la salle avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- La même chose que toi. Je regarde le monde avec mon air de je-m'en-foutiste.

- Tu fous pas de ma gueule, Suigetsu. Dégages de là.

- Laisses moi deux minutes. Si je me décolle de ce mur, Karin va encore me coller.

- T'avais qu'à pas l'emmener avec toi.

- Peut-être, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai trainé jusqu'ici. Ça m'a prit du temps pour la sortir de son trou. Elle voulait même pas entendre parler de toi et cette fête.

- Tant mieux. Plus elle est loin de moi, mieux j'me porte.

- J'te rappelle que t'as couché avec.

- Ouai bah c'était une erreur. Maintenant, fermes là.

- Ok. Relaxes mec.

Suigetsu siffla entre ses dents pointues, comme des crocs de requin et regarda ailleurs, laissant Sasuke fulminait dans son coin. Il était de mauvaise humeur et se frottait à Sasuke Uchiwa quand il est de mauvais poil, c'est comme affronter un lion enragé. Faut être prêt à tout.

Pendant que son ami limitait sans pour autant s'approcher de lui pour l'emmerde, le brun continua son observation. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, accompagné Sakura dans toute cette foule lui était impossible. Alors autant regarder ses pauvres gens qui ne semblaient pas du même monde que lui.

OoooooOoooooO

Il gara son coupé noir et orange sur le parking près de la grande salle des fêtes de la ville. Si Naruto était venu ce soir, c'était juste pour faire plaisir à son amie. Ce n'était pas pour le voir ou encore pour le persuader d'abandonner l'idée de se marier. Non. C'était juste parce que Sakura le lui avait gentiment demandé, en même temps que sa demande pour qu'il soit son témoin. Et comme Naruto adorait la jeune fille, il n'avait pas pu lui refuser quoi que se soit.

Le bâtiment se tenait fièrement devant le jeune homme, imposant et majestueux. Sakura n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. L'extérieur était richement décoré de guirlandes rouge et or, une énorme banderole était placé au centre, annonçant l'union prochaine des deux jeunes gens. D'ici quelques heures, tous les habitants seraient bientôt au courant de leur mariage. Et il allait devoir y aller.

Nonchalamment, Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle, pas très désireux de faire parti de la fête. Mais Sakura lui avait demandé, alors il viendrait, sourirait et ferait semblant. Il allait devoir faire comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, comme si il était heureux pour la jeune fille et que tout cela ne lui faisait rien. Rien de plus facile, il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, alors pourquoi pas ce soir.

D'un pas lent, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'aux portes de la salle, gardées par deux vigiles en costumes noirs. Ils lui demandèrent son nom, ainsi que son invitation que son amie lui avait donné, et lui permirent enfin d'entrer après plusieurs minutes à s'assurer qu'il faisait bien parti des invités.

Naruto pénétra dans le bâtiment, soupirant après l'interrogatoire qu'il venait de passer et arriva dans le hall de la salle. Il devait y avoir au moins une centaine de personnes, peut-être plus. Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait invité que des amis, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

Il chercha son amie des yeux, restant planté dans l'entrée, un peu perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver parmi tout ce monde, la salle était pleine à craquée. Naruto avait beau essayer de retrouver la jeune fille, ça lui était quasiment impossible avec tout cette foule. Le jeune homme tenta ensuite de trouver ses autres amis qui devaient surement être déjà là, mais comme pour Sakura, il ne les aperçut pas.

Ne se forçant pas plus, Naruto abandonna toute recherche et se colla contre un mur, à l'abri des regards. Il ne tenait pas à faire la conversation à quiconque, ni à écouter qui que ce soit. Il voulait juste que la soirée se finisse vite pour qu'il retourne se morfondre dans son appartement en attendant ce foutu mariage. Mariage auquel il devait assister dans son intégralité puisqu'il était à présent le témoin de la future mariée.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, perdu. Son cœur et sa tête étaient en total désaccord. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas se mêler de tout ça, de partir loin d'ici et de tout oublier. D'abandonner Sasuke et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais son cœur disait tout le contraire, qu'il devait s'accrocher et qu'il finirait par reconquérir le jeune homme. Mais cela ne pouvait se faire sans blesser Sakura et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Naruto souhaitait son bonheur depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça changerait. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ce mariage ait lieu, mais l'annuler, c'était nuire à son amie.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus où il en était et ce n'était pas en restant prostré contre ce mur qu'il parviendrait à quelque chose. Mollement, le jeune homme quitta le hall, laissant tous ses gens s'amuser faussement en emmerdant les serveurs et serveuses qui les satisfaisaient.

Il marcha un moment, traversant plusieurs couloirs et autres pièces avant de finir sa course à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans un petit jardin occidental remplis de buis et de rosiers en fleurs. Les lumières de la rue voisine illuminaient à elles seules le lieu, lui donnant un air étrange, mais cependant apaisant.

L'air frais du soir lui fouetta le visage, le réveillant un peu. Le silence s'imposait, le reposant, seul le son de sa respiration se faisait encore entendre. Quand il fut attiré par une odeur de cigarette, forte et prenante. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à fuir cette foule bruyante et oppressante. Naruto suivit l'odeur, comme entrainé, légèrement excité par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait nommer.

Il arriva alors près d'un banc, dans le coin le plus éloigné du bâtiment. Fumant lentement, Sasuke regardait le ciel étoilé, ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de Naruto. Sa veste était ouverte sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, sa cravate jetée sur le sol au milieu des rosiers. Le jeune homme était assis sur le banc négligemment, un verre de champagne à moitié vide à la main, l'air absent.

Le blond le fixa longuement, soucieux, avant de s'installer à coté de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke tout seul dans cet état. Lui avait remarqué le jeune homme, l'ignorant complétement. Moins il lui parlait, mieux c'était pour lui. Mais il savait que Naruto ne resterait pas silencieux éternellement.

- Tu devrais être à l'intérieur avec Sakura.

- Pas envie.

- Pourquoi?

- Y'a trop de monde.

Le brun tira sur sa cigarette, remplissant ces poumons avant de la recracher doucement, s'enivrant le plus possible de cette sensation. Naruto le regardait toujours avec attention. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas gêner par sa présence mais lui était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de s'approcher de Sasuke mais il ne pouvait pas, sa raison lui rappelant la présence de Sakura. Alors Naruto continua de lui parler, faisant mine d'en vouloir au jeune homme à ses cotés.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour le mariage?

- Je verrais bien.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser Sakura en plan au moins?

- Arrêtes avec tes questions débiles.

La fumée s'envola, tandis qu'il envoyait son mégot sur le sol. Sasuke regarda sa cigarette se consumait, laissant tomber le reste de cendre qui était resté accrocher. Son regard était vide, sans émotion. Il fixait le sol, n'ayant aucune expression, comme si rien n'avait de sens.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir te marier?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- On dirait que t'en a pas envie quand on vois la tête que tu fais.

- Fermes là tu veux.

Il vida son verre, ne prêtant pas attention à Naruto. Le liquide tomba avec lenteur sur son cou et sa chemise, la salissant, mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Il se fichait complétement d'être sale ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Il voulait juste que le blond disparaisse. Il ne voulait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter et de lui répondre.

Toujours plongé dans son observation, Naruto examinait chaque réaction du jeune homme à coté de lui. Il redessinait son visage, ses traits, caressait ses cheveux et sa peau du regard. Il le voulait, comme il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Sasuke était si près mais il paraissait si loin. Naruto voulait être sûr qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas une illusion. Doucement, il s'avança du jeune homme immobile. Son visage était près du sien, il sentait son odeur, ses cheveux touchaient sa peau halé. Toujours lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau pale du brun, le faisant frisonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu t'en ai mis partout. J'te nettoie juste.

Sasuke ne dit rien d'autre. Le blond effleurait son cou de ses lèvres, délicatement. Il ne voulait pas le laisser faire, mais inconsciemment, il pencha la tête sur le coté, permettant à Naruto de mieux l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. C'était contradictoire avec ses précédents agissements. Il s'était juré de ne plus laisser Naruto l'approcher et là, il lui permettait de le toucher.

Naruto, lui, regarda le jeune homme qui lui donnait accès à sa peau. Il ne s'en plaint pas, déposant une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur le cou de Sasuke tout en recueillant les gouttes de l'alcool qui était tombé. Lentement, il commença à lécher, puis à embrasser le cou du jeune homme, avant de remonter vers sa joue et son oreille, la mordillant légèrement.

Mais le brun ne lui permit pas de continuer. Il se leva brusquement, rajustant sa veste et se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas rapide.

- Sasuke!

- Tu as fini, non?

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas le voir. C'était mieux comme ça qu'il se disait, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le laisser perturber sa vie comme ça et il se devait de s'éloigner de lui.

Se levant à son tour, Naruto fixait le jeune homme avec détresse avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le prendre ses bras. Il huma son parfum, cachant son visage dans sa nuque alors que Sasuke ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Restes avec moi Sasuke. Restes avec moi.

- Comment je peux faire un truc pareil. Je vais épouser Sakura.

- Ne l'épouses pas et restes avec moi.

- Imbécile. Tu ne peux pas la remplacer.

Naruto le rapprocha de lui, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je la remplacerais. Je la remplacerais, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, tout ce que tu me demanderas.

- T'es complétement fou. Dis pas des trucs pareils.

- T'as peut-être raison. Je suis fou... fou de toi...

Avec douceur, le blond embrassa la nuque de Sasuke, déposant de petits baisers par endroits, mordillant par moment. Le jeune homme soupirait sous ses caresses, se laissant un peu aller mais il se reprit bien vite et essaya de se détacher de Naruto qui commençait à descendre ses mains sur son torse.

- Lâches moi Naruto.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Naruto. Laisses moi.

- Non. Restes avec moi.

- Naruto...

- Putain Sasuke, assumes! Assumes...

- …. Je peux pas faire ça...

Brusquement, le jeune homme se libéra de l'emprise de Naruto et disparut dans le jardin. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de le suivre, il était déjà hors de sa portée. Dans un long soupir, Naruto se dirigea lui aussi vers la grande salle, se maudissant d'avoir laisser ses sentiments l'emporter. À ce rythme, Sasuke allait vraiment épouser son amie. Il frotta ses yeux énergiquement avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Son cœur n'allait pas supporter cette situation très longtemps.

**À suivre.**

**

* * *

**

**Dans le prochain chap, le mariage! On va voir comment ça va se passer.**

**Sur ce reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le 7eme chapitre. La fin approche rapidement, il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue et c'est terminé. T.T c'est bientôt fini! Enfiin, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Rating** : Naru/Sasu, léger Yahi/Ita

**Paring** : T

**Béta **: Sasunaruetmoi (Merci encore à toi ^^!)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Ne sois pas en retard pour ton propre mariage.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, laissant seul Sasuke dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il s'était encore disputé avec Madara au chevet de son frère ainé qui dormait toujours. Le jeune homme l'avait fait déplacer dans une chambre individuelle, lui permettant de venir sans déranger personne.

Cinq semaines déjà qu'Itachi était dans le coma. Son état s'était stabilisé mais le jeune homme restait toujours endormi, ne voulant apparemment pas se réveiller. Sasuke venait pourtant tous les jours, dans le plus grand secret. Personne à part son ancien tuteur ne savait que son frère était interné, ni qu'il venait lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Tout devait être passé sous silence, comme lui avait dit Madara. Sinon la presse se ferait une joie de venir les déranger.

Assis sur le siège à coté du lit de son frère, Sasuke fixait le sol, tenant sa joue endolorie par la gifle que l'homme lui avait mis avant de partir. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il lui en donnait une depuis qu'Itachi était à l'hôpital. Ils se disputaient souvent pour un rien, Madara imposant toujours des choses que le jeune homme ne voulait pas faire. Mais malheureusement, l'homme finissait toujours par lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait.

Le jeune homme caressa sa joue, atténuant la douleur avant de porter son regard sur son ainé. Itachi semblait dormir paisiblement. Un masque à oxygène l'aidait à respirer doucement, une perfusion était accrochée à son bras gauche et l'électrocardiogramme affichait les battements lents de son cœur. Sasuke sourit tendrement en voyant son frère, se disant qu'il faisait surement un doux rêve. Il passa ses doigts fins sur son visage, remettant les mèches ébènes à leur place sur l'oreiller d'Itachi.

- Faut te réveiller grand frère. T'as du travail. Notre côte en bourse a baissé, et Konan a failli liquidé la boite. Si tu te lèves pas, l'entreprise va couler.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est important?

Doucement, il referma la porte tout en dévisageant Sasuke d'un air sombre. Yahiko, que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu depuis que Madara l'avait renvoyé, s'avança vers le lit où se trouvait son frère et le fixa avec tristesse. Le brun n'appréciait pas la présence du jeune homme, il ne supportait pas qu'il s'approche si près d'Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Faut pas être bête pour comprendre.

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents et ne dit rien de plus. Il n'avais pas envie de se disputer une nouvelle fois devant son ainé. Yahiko, lui, regardait Itachi avec attention, n'osant rien faire d'autre. Il resta comme ça, silencieux et immobile, avant de se tourner vers le frère de son amant.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu te mariais.

- Hum.

- Tu ne pourrais pas attendre que ton frère soit réveillé pour faire ce genre de chose.

- Occupes toi de tes affaires.

Yahiko lui lança un regard noir, passablement énervé, puis reporta son attention sur Itachi. Délicatement, il lui caressa la joue, effleurant sa peau avec douceur.

- Tu vas lui faire de la peine. Comme toujours.

- Dis pas de conneries. Je vois pas comment je pourrais faire de la peine à mon frère.

- T'es vraiment buté comme gars. J'te rappelle que c'est en partie ta faute si il est là aujourd'hui.

- Dis pas ça.

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit de telles atrocités, il ne serait pas dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Sasuke baissa la tête, blessé.

- Tu dis que des conneries.

- Regardes la vérité en face. À cause de toi, la personne que j'aime le plus est dans le coma.

- J'te signale que je tiens à lui autant que toi.

- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, fixant Yahiko avec colère.

- T'en sais rien. Tu ne me connais pas. Comment peux tu dire que je n'aime pas mon frère?

- J'te l'ai dit. C'est ta faute si il est là.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sasuke ne supportait plus la présence du jeune homme qui ne faisait que lui lancer des reproches à la figure. Il ne voulait pas se justifier devant lui, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour lui d'avouer ses tords devant Yahiko. Le jeune homme le regardait avec rage, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

- Sors.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je sortirais.

- J't'ai dit de sortir Yahiko!

- C'est plutôt toi qui doit sortir. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu ne dois pas aller à ton mariage.

Yahiko l'observa se tendre avant de se pencher sur Itachi, embrassant son front pour faire enrager le jeune homme un peu plus. Le brun était pétrifié par la colère et la stupeur, il ne savait pas quoi répondre au jeune homme face à lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il avait mal.

- Tu ne dis plus rien tout à coup.

- …

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui t'aurais fait réfléchir?

- …

- Je vois tu ne trouves rien à répondre.

- … Je me suis déjà excusé...

Un bruit mat se fit entendre alors que Sasuke s'effondrait sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, désemparé tandis que Yahiko le fixait, perplexe.

- Je me suis pourtant excusé. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé de lui avoir dit tout ça et que je voulais qu'il me pardonne. Mais j'ai beau m'excuser, lui dire que je l'aime, il se réveille pas. C'est comme si Itachi ne voulait pas m'entendre.

- Sasuke...

- Je sais plus ce que je dois faire. J'suis en train de faire des conneries depuis qu'il est là.

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme se releva sous le regard perdu de Yahiko. Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke dans un tel état de détresse. Il ne montrait que très rarement ses sentiments, même aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Itachi se plaignait souvent de ne pas voir son frère rire aux éclats ou pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais là, c'était un peu trop brusque pour le jeune homme.

Complétement plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke se dirigea mollement vers la porte, ne faisant plus attention à Yahiko. Celui-ci essaya de le retenir en le tenant par le bras, se sentant un peu responsable de son état, mais le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

- Attends Sasuke.

- Laisses moi. Je vais être en retard.

Le jeune homme se libéra vivement de sa poigne et sortit dans un état second, fixant le sol sans émotion. Yahiko resta sur la pas de la porte, inquiet. Il retourna ensuite prêt d'Itachi, caressant son visage tendrement tout en le regardant, les yeux emplis de chagrin.

- Réveilles toi, mon amour. S'il te plait...

OoooooOoooooO

- Ça ne te va vraiment pas.

- Arrête de rire et aide moi.

Devant le grand miroir que les hôtesses de l'église lui avait apporté, Naruto essayait vainement de mettre le nœud papillon de son costume, s'énervant presque contre le bout de tissu. Derrière lui, Shikamaru riait en le voyant se battre avec le vêtement, lui avait déjà attaché le sien et ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire.

Dans un long soupir d'agacement, le blond enleva enfin le fichu nœud avant de se mirer dans la glace.

- C'est mieux sans ça je trouve.

- Peut-être, mais je te signale qu'il y aura les représentants des plus grandes familles de la ville à la cérémonie. Tu dois être un minimum présentable.

- Rien à foutre. Ils feront avec. J'en ai marre de me battre avec ce foutu nœud à la con.

Shikamaru regarda son ami, lançant un "galère" au passage. Naruto était très sombre et distant depuis qu'il l'avait revu à la fête que Sakura avait donné pour annoncer son mariage. Le jeune homme parlait peu, ne souriait presque pas et semblait toujours dans ses pensées. Il n'intervenait jamais dans les discussions et évitait soigneusement le sujet du mariage de leur amie. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient discuter, Naruto s'était énervé et avait bien failli mettre son poing dans la figure de Kiba.

Mais si le mariage de Sakura le dérangeait trop, pourquoi avait-il accepter d'être son témoin? Shikamaru avait un peu de mal à suivre. Lui pourtant si intelligent et fort en matière de relation humaine, il n'arrivait pas à cerner son ami.

- Et comme ça,?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées, tournant son regard vers le blond. Naruto avait ouvert le col de sa chemise bleue ciel, découvrant légèrement son torse et laissant apparaître son pendentif bleu azur entouré de deux petites boules en argent. Son ami poussa un autre soupir en le voyant, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

- Naruto. Y'aura plus de cent personnes. Tu peux pas avoir un peu plus de tenue?

- J'en ai pas envie. Elle n'avait qu'à pas épouser ce mec.

- Arrête un peu. Tu devrais pas dire des trucs pareils.

- Peut-être. Cependant, Sakura aurait dû attendre avant de se marier. Ça fait seulement un mois qu'ils se sont remis ensemble.

- Pff. Ça fait plus de dix mois qu'ils se tournent autour... Mais j'suis d'accord. Ils devraient au moins attendre qu'Itachi soit sorti de l'hôpital pour se marier.

- Itachi? À l'hôpital?

Naruto se tourna vers le jeune homme, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui tout en le fixant, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que Shikamaru disait.

- De quoi tu parles?

- T'es pas au courant? Merde.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil en velours beige, Shikamaru se pinça l'arête du nez. Si Naruto n'était pas au courant, c'est que son amie n'avait pas voulu lui parler de ça, pensa-t-il alors. Il venait de voir une boulette et il se demandait bien comment il allait se sortir de là. Le blond, quand à lui, fixait son ami avec insistance, désirant bien savoir ce qui se passait.

- Shika? Parle.

- …

- Shikamaru!

- … Ok. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi.

- D'accord.

- Pff, galère...

Le jeune homme s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil où Naruto vint le rejoindre, le regardant toujours avec impatience.

- Une semaine avant Noël, Itachi, le frère ainé de Sasuke est entré à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident de voiture et depuis il est dans le coma.

- …. Comment c'est arrivé?

- Y'avait un chauffard qui roulait en sens inverse et il a fait sortir Itachi de la route. La police a bien essayé de le chercher mais personne n'a vu l'accident et il est impossible de retrouver cet individu. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, cette affaire ne doit pas être rendu public. Si mon père apprend que j'ai dit quelque chose dessus, il...

- T'inquiètes, je dirais rien… T'as dit que c'est arrivé avant Noël, c'est ça?

- Ouai.

- Une semaine avant que Sasuke et Sakura se remette ensemble.

- Ouai.

Perplexe, Naruto assimilait les paroles de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura ne lui avait rien dit au sujet du frère de Sasuke. Elle était sa meilleure amie et venait toujours se confier à lui quand elle avait un problème ou quelque chose de gros sur le cœur. L'accident d'Itachi aurait dû être mentionné dans l'une de leur discussion, même si ces derniers temps, ils ne se parlaient pas souvent avec les préparatifs du mariage.

Mais pour Naruto, il n'y avait une seule explication au silence de la jeune fille. Si elle ne lui avait pas parlé de l'accident du frère de son futur époux, c'était qu'elle n'en était même pas au courant. D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva, surprenant Shikamaru et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la pièce somptueuse où les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient.

- Naruto? Où tu vas?

Le blond se tourna vers son ami tout en ouvrant la porte, lui lançant un regard déterminé.

- T'inquiètes. Je vais juste régler un truc important.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto quitta la pièce, tandis que Shikamaru s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en soupirant de lassitude.

OoooooOoooooO

Le regard empli de dégout et de mépris envers le pauvre objet qu'il tenait, Sasuke poussa un long soupir avant de s'écrouler dans le siège près de lui. Il commençait sérieusement à haïr l'inventeur de la cravate, chose qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Il lança le bout de tissu avec négligence sur la table basse en marbre devant lui, se moquant totalement que tout le gratin de la ville soit là pour son mariage. Il n'avait pas demandé à avoir une centaine de personnes comme invités pour la cérémonie. Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois, prenant du même coup son verre de whisky et attendit que son témoin vienne le chercher pour le début de la procession. Le jeune homme se sentait las et fatigué, il lui tardait que tout cela se finisse pour qu'il se retrouve enfin avec sa petite femme.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer sa future épouse au bras d'un jeune homme que Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé voir aujourd'hui. Il tiqua nerveusement en les voyant pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Sai! Lâches moi.

Sakura se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un peu gênée par sa longue robe de mariée aux nombreux jupons blanc qu'elle portait. À coté d'elle, Sai la tenait fermement tout en fermant la porte, habillé d'un seul jean et d'une chemise noire. Le jeune homme fixait Sasuke avec arrogance et provocation.

- Dégages d'ici.

- Écoutes ce que j'ai à lui dire d'abord. Après je partirais.

Méfiant, le brun laissa un regard à sa fiancée, l'incitant à se calmer avant de reporter son regard sur le jeune homme. Il l'observa un long moment, hésitant. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire et il sentait qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air.

- Vas y. Parles.

Sai tiqua, n'appréciant pas le ton hautain du jeune homme, puis se tourna vers Sakura. La jeune fille ne se débattait plus mais semblait tout de même inquiète. Elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre. D'un air triste, le jeune homme afficha un sourire désolé.

- Excuses moi Sakura. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

- C'est fini maintenant. Tu peux partir.

- Attends Sakura.

La jeune fille tenta de se dégager, mais Sai la tenait bien trop fort. Quand d'un coup, il la rapprocha de lui et la serra dans ses bras. Sakura s'immobilisa soudain tandis que Sasuke regardait le spectacle, interdit.

- Sakura. Sakura, je t'aime.

- Ne dis pas ça. Comment peux tu dire ça après...

- Je suis désolé. S'il te plait, pardonnes moi. Je t'aime Sakura, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

- Arrêtes. Dis pas ça...

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur la jeune fille, respirant on odeur à pleins poumons. Quand à elle, Sakura ne bougeait plus, tremblant simplement dans les bras du jeune homme. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, se rendant compte peu à peu de son erreur. Elle se colla un peu plus contre Sai, passant ses bras autour de lui.

- Pars avec moi.

- Sai... je peux pas faire ça...

- Tu peux le faire. Tu en as envie non?

- Mais... et Sasuke... je ne...

- Pars si t'en as envie.

Bouleversée, Sakura releva son visage, regardant le brun les yeux emplis de larmes. Sasuke se tenait fièrement devant elle, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné par le couple. Il lui lança un doux sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle se détachait de Sai.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

- Mais... et le mariage...

- Tu as vraiment envie de te marier avec moi?

- Sasuke... je...

Le jeune homme caressa ses cheveux roses tendrement, la regardant avec douceur. Sakura ne savait plus quoi lui dire et était totalement perdue. Sai l'embrassa sur la tempe, tentant de la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura?

- Être avec toi, Sai.

- Alors allons-y.

- Et Sasuke?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'me débrouillerais.

Elle le vit sourire, ne paraissant pas déranger le moins du monde. En le voyant, Sakura lui rendit son sourire, soulagée.

- Tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

- Toi non plus.

Un petit rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres maquillées avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce, entrainant Sai à sa suite et laissant Sasuke. Il les regarda s'éclipser dans le long couloir de l'église, puis retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil blanc au milieu de la pièce après avoir soigneusement refermer la porte.

Le jeune homme reprit son verre et le vida lentement, se délectant du breuvage. Cette mascarade prenait fin et il allait devoir l'annoncer à tout le monde. Sasuke soupira d'avance en pensant à tous les regards étonnés qui se poseraient sur lui quand il leur dirait que sa fiancée avait prit la fuite avec son nouveau petit ami.

Sasuke ria doucement, s'imaginant les têtes d'ahuris qu'auraient les invités quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il ne vit pas qui entra dans la pièce, lui qui avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond beige de la salle, et ne lui prêta pas trop d'attention.

- Sasuke.

Son cœur manqua un battement, reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme. Doucement, il porta son regard sur le nouvel arrivant, le visage dénué d'émotions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

D'un pas agile, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, fixant Sasuke d'un air neutre.

- Y'aura pas de cérémonie. J'ai vu Sakura partir avec Sai.

- Pff.

- De toute manière, tu ne comptais pas te marier, non?

- Tu remets ça sur le tapis, Naruto.

Lentement, le blond approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke, plongeant ensuite dans son cou découvert pour lui déposer de petits baisers. Le jeune homme le laissa faire, las.

- Tu comptes me suivre comme ça encore longtemps?

- Pourquoi? Ça te dérange?

Sasuke ne répondit, penchant un peu plus la tête sur le coté alors que Naruto suçotait sa peau plus fortement.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtes pas?

- Je te l'ai dis Sasuke. J'arrive pas à ne plus penser à toi.

- Tu devrais m'oublier et passer à autre chose.

- Et toi, tu m'as oublié?

Relevant la tête, Naruto fixa le jeune homme, lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. Sasuke détourna le sien, gêné, tandis que le blond retournait embrasser son cou.

- Tu vois. Tu n'as pas oublié.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en rappelais.

- Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu avais oublié non plus.

Il remonta sur sa joue, allant mordiller son oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau avec douceur. Sasuke ne se débattait pas, ni le repoussait. Il se laissait faire docilement, comme jamais auparavant. Alors tendrement, Naruto prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, lui donnant un chaste baiser. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, approfondissant leur échange.

Sasuke se laissa faire, écoutant simplement ses sentiments. Doucement, il prit le blond dans ses bras, le rapprochant de lui tandis que Naruto continuait de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il finit par lâcher ses lèvres à regret, affichant tout de même un doux sourire au brun tout en le serrant contre lui.

- Je peux la remplacer maintenant?

- J'en sais rien.

- … C'est à cause de ton frère?

Étonné, le jeune homme le repoussa, affichant un air surpris et contrarié.

- Comment tu sais ça? Même Sakura n'était pas au courant.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu veux maintenant?

- … J'en sais rien...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, perdu. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était ne pas être seul. Troublé, Sasuke étreignit le blond un peu plus, ne voulant pas être abandonné.

- Je sais pas ce que je veux... mais reste avec moi.

Naruto le lâcha soudain, se relevant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste, affichant un regard suppliant. Sasuke ne voulait pas être seul, il ne voulait pas que Naruto l'abandonne. Le blond comprenait très bien ses sentiments mais il n'était pas totalement satisfait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait et il voulait que Sasuke soit sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Délicatement, Naruto l'embrassa, avant de se détacher du jeune homme.

- Je t'attendrais Sasuke. Sois sûr de ce que tu veux et viens me voir ensuite. D'accord?

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et sortit, le cœur serré. Le blond désirait rester avec lui mais Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt. Il devait attendre, alors il attendrait, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il le lui avait dit.

Sasuke lui, regarda Naruto quitta la pièce, le cœur battant. Il devait d'abord s'assurer de ses sentiments avant de pouvoir être avec lui. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Depuis l'accident d'Itachi, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Désemparé, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, les idées complétement embrouillées.

**À suivre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous. Voici la version corrigée du chap. Un grand merci à ma béta qui s'en ai occupé, bisoux Sasunaruetmoi XD! Pour ce qui n'ont pas encore lu le chapitre, il s'agit de l'avant dernier, donc il en reste encore un. Bientôt la fin T.T! Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

La clochette accrochée à la porte du bar retentit une énième fois, laissant entrer un nouveau client tout aussi saoul que le précédent. Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les grands buildings de verre de la ville, colorant le ciel de couleur rouge orange et violacé alors que la nuit approchait à grands pas. Il regarda l'étoile qui s'éloignait doucement vers l'horizon, ne pensant à rien de précis. Sauf, peut-être à une chose, en effet.

Nonchalamment, Naruto reprit son verre de vodka, le vida d'une traite et rappela le seul serveur du petit bar où il se trouvait depuis plus de deux heures, pour la troisième fois en trois jours. Soixante-douze heures étaient quasiment passées depuis le soit disant mariage de son amie avec le vice président de la M.S. Corporation. La jeune fille s'était soudainement rendue compte des sentiments qu'elle portait pour son ex petit ami, Sai, et avait abandonné Sasuke, totalement désemparé par ce revirement de situation. Ça, c'est ce que disaient les journaux. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce qui s'était passé et il se demandait bien quand il allait revoir le brun. Il l'avait laissé dans cette pièce à l'église, lui disant qu'il l'attendrait encore un peu, une fois qu'il serait complétement sûr de ses sentiments à son égard. Mais jamais Naruto n'avait trouvé le temps si long. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était revoir Sasuke, mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Il devait encore attendre et pour cela, le blond passait sa tristesse et ce sentiment de vide en buvant encore et encore.

Le serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un peu débordé par tous les soulards qui débarquaient dans son établissement. Il lança un regard désespéré au jeune homme avant de lui servir son verre en soupirant.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te sers Naruto. Après tu rentres chez toi.

- Hum...

- Je plaisante pas. T'es dans un sale état.

Il haussa les épaules, et porta le verre à ses lèvres, négligeant totalement l'homme d'au moins une cinquantaine d'années qui lui faisait la morale. Ses longs cheveux blanc et hirsutes tombaient sur ses larges épaules, venant parfois voiler son regard qui se voulait sévère à l'encontre du garçon. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Le jeune homme buvait toujours plus, cherchant à oublier une chose qu'il ignorait. Dix secondes plus tard, Naruto avait fini sa vodka et en redemandait déjà une autre, faisant soupirer l'homme d'agacement.

- Ça suffit. Maintenant, tu rentres.

- Putain Jiraya, sers moi un autre verre.

- Nan. T'as assez bu comme ça. J'ai déjà assez de clients saouls comme ça pour que tu viennes m'emmerder.

- Maieuh. Laisses moi au moins ici... J'veux pas rentrer..

- Naruto!

- S'te plait...

Naruto lui lança un regard suppliant, semblable à celui d'un chat abandonné. Jiraya ne mit pas longtemps à capituler, permettant au jeune homme de rester, à condition qu'il ne boive plus une goutte d'alcool. Légèrement mécontent, le blond accepta et resta là, affalé sur le comptoir du bar à attendre. Il voulait juste que le temps passe le plus vite possible pour qu'enfin il le retrouve. Pour qu'enfin, il vienne le voir et lui dise qu'il était à présent sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Il voulait le voir, l'entendre, le toucher. Il le désirait et n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il vienne au plus vite.

Mais les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes, les minutes des heures, et les heures une éternité. Le temps ne voulait pas avancer au rythme qu'il voulait et s'amusait à le torturer. Cette attente était plus douloureuse que la première, car il avait peur qu'en réfléchissant bien, Sasuke ne le raye de sa vie. Après tout, c'était surtout pour palier l'absence de son frère ainé que le brun avait décidé de se marier, alors si il se disait qu'il refaisait la même en étant avec lui ou encore, qu'il ne devait même pas penser à lui. Il le mettrait alors de côté, le laisserait à jamais et ne s'occuperait plus de lui.

Fébrile, Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, chassant ses pensées sombres du mieux qu'il put. Il ne devait pas y penser et espérer que Sasuke vienne jusqu'à lui, même si c'était dur. D'un geste lent, il sortit son cellulaire de la poche de sa veste noir, l'alluma et fixa l'écran avec tendresse, avant de caresser l'image du bout des doigts. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait réussi à prendre cette photo de lui, sirotant un verre d'une boisson qui lui était inconnu. Son air nonchalant et détaché du monde le fit sourire, retraçant le froncement de ses fins sourcils noirs, reformant les pointes que formaient ses cheveux noir corbeau à l'arrière de son crane, redessinant son visage, son nez et ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'il avait put embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il lui confiait. Parce que oui, il était amoureux. Leur relation avait peut-être mal commencé, mais il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant la première fois. Une attirance bien trop forte pour pouvoir y résister, une grande envie, puis de l'affection et enfin de l'amour. Naruto n'avait jamais été comme ça, cela lui faisait un peu bizarre d'ailleurs, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. C'était tout simplement un coup de foudre comme un autre.

Plongé dans son monde, le jeune homme ne fit plus attention à rien, se s'occupant plus de Jiraya qui lui lançait par moments des regards inquiets, ne se préoccupant plus des nombreux clients qui entraient et sortaient du bar, laissant tout simplement le temps s'écouler tandis qu'il regardait l'écran de son téléphone. Quand une voix le sortit soudain de sa torpeur.

- Tu connais Sasuke?

Naruto se retourna, un peu étonné et fixa le jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Son corps musclé et robuste était mis en valeur par le long manteau noir qu'il portait, contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans la nuque. Ses yeux gris clairs le regardait avec stupéfaction, remontant ses sourcils ainsi que les nombreux piercings qu'il avait aux arcades. Il resta là, surpris avant que Naruto ne se rende compte complétement de ce qui se passait.

- Enfin... en fait, c'est un peu compliqué.

Il rebaissa la tête, déposant son regard sur son portable, tandis que l'inconnu s'installa à coté de lui.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Entre Sasuke et moi, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a de l'amitié... Mais comment vous le connaissez d'abord?

Le jeune homme lui lança un petit sourire avant de détourner les yeux, fixant un point invisible derrière le bar. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air négligeant et reposa son regard assuré sur Naruto.

- Je suis l'amant de son frère.

Naruto rougit violemment en entendant le jeune homme et regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune homme lui dise une telle chose avec autant d'aisance et ça le troublait un peu. Il était presque dans la même situation avec Sasuke mais, jamais il n'aurait dit cela tout haut. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais avec la société d'aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'aurait pas préféré s'afficher comme cet inconnu le faisait.

Il perçut alors un rire gêné provenant du jeune homme à ses cotés. Lentement, Naruto se tourna vers lui et le vit, une main devant ses yeux tandis qu'il riait doucement. Le jeune homme le fixa ensuite, semblant à présent confus et désorienté, et se leva de son siège, prêt à partir.

- Ça a l'air de te gêner. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Non. Attendez. En fait, c'est juste que ça me fait un peu bizarre, c'est tout. Pour tout vous dire, Sasuke et moi... et bien...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Naruto était rouge comme une pivoine et fuyait le regard du jeune homme, embarrassé. Celui-ci était légèrement amusé par le comportement du blond et se réinstalla sur le tabouret à coté de lui, un petit rictus moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, Sasuke et toi, vous êtes ens...

- Non... Pas exactement.

- Comment ça?

- Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il ressent... j'ai préféré le laisser pour qu'il prenne sa décision.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu l'aimes mais lui ne sait pas si il ressent la même chose, c'est ça?

- Oui..

- Tu t'es lancé dans une histoire compliquée, gamin.

Jiraya arriva, déposant la commande du jeune homme et retourna à ses affaires, couvant tout de même Naruto d'un regard inquiet. Nonchalamment, le roux prit son verre, faisant tourbillonner le liquide incolore tout en fixant le jeune garçon à ses cotés qui paraissait un peu perplexe.

- Tu sais, Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Même Itachi avait du mal à lui soutirer un sourire, alors qu'ils étaient très proches. Alors sortir avec lui, c'est carrément mission impossible.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il n'est si pas indifférent, je pense même qu'il finira par venir me voir bientôt.

- Si tu le dis.

Il cala le verre contre ses lèvres, buvant son cocktail à petites gorgées, jetant par moments de légers regards à Naruto. Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées, repensant encore et encore au brun. Il se demandait bien quand il allait venir car sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.

- Vous avez couché ensemble, toi et Sasuke?

Brusquement, le blond se tourna vers lui, le fixa d'un air gêné et rougit violemment avant de fuir le regard du jeune homme au nouveau. Celui-ci l'observa longuement, perplexe.

- Vous l'avez fait? Vraiment?

- Ou... oui.

- Alors là, j'y crois pas. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse une telle chose. Et combien de fois vous l'avez fait?

- C'est pas vos affaires!

Naruto lui lança un regard empli de gêne et de frustration. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose. C'était porter atteinte à sa vie privée. Le jeune homme regarda autour d'eux. Le blond s'était levé d'un coup, le surprenant et les autres clients également. Maintenant, tout le monde les regardaient, curieux ou parfois contrarié. Jiraya se dirigea vers eux, rouge de colère, mais le roux lui intima de ne pas venir d'un geste de la main, que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il attrapa ensuite la manche du manteau de Naruto, l'obligeant à se rassoir alors que le jeune homme le fixa toujours, irrité.

- T'es pas obligé de crier si fort. Et puis, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'suis pas si vieux.

- Rien à faire. T'as pas besoin de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de te raconter ça.

- Je m'immisce pas, je te pose juste une question. Je vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne.

- Parce que.

- Quoi? C'était si déplaisant que ça?

- ...Non...

- Alors t'as aimé le faire avec lui?

- Ou... oui.

- Bah alors, dis moi juste combien de fois vous l'avez fait. C'est pas comme si t'allais mourir.

- Mais.. pourquoi tu veux savoir au juste?

- Je connais Sasuke depuis plus longtemps que toi. Parles, point barre.

Nerveux, le jeune homme tritura ses doigts, fuyant le regard insistant de l'homme à coté de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, mais si il ne le faisait pas, jamais ce type ne le lâcherait avec ça.

- Je me souviens pas... combien de fois on l'a fait...

- Bah, combien de nuit vous avez passé ensemble?

- … Deux...

- Seulement deux! Et tu te souviens pas? J'ose à peine imaginer la tête de Sasuke.

- Ah! Faut rien lui dire!

- T'inquiètes. Je tiens à la vie moi. Il peut être dangereux quand il veux.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme, semblant amusé par la situation, alors que Naruto priait pour que cette discussion n'arrive pas jusqu'aux oreilles du brun. Il préféra changer de sujet et en même temps, prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme si possible.

- Dis, t'as vu Sasuke ses derniers jours?

- Non. Il n'est même pas venu à l'hosto voir son frère.

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé?

- Nan. C'est comme si il voulait rester dans le coma... Si je retrouve le mec qui l'a mis dans cet état... Pourquoi ils l'ont coffré ce connard!

Le roux serra un peu plus son verre entre ses doigts, blanchissant ses phalanges à l'extrême. Son visage devint de plus en plus sombre et son regard s'emplissait de rage et de colère. Naruto le fixa, peiné, quand les paroles de son ami lui revinrent en mémoire. Hésitant, il s'approcha de l'homme.

- Je.. enfin.. je croyais que le responsable de l'accident était toujours en cavale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On m'a pourtant dit qu'il avait été arrêté.

- Non. J'ai un ami qui travaille dans la police et ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé. Apparemment, ils vont bientôt arrêter les recherches.

D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Naruto le suivit, interpellant Jiraya avant de quitter son établissement pour qu'il mette les consommations du jeune homme sur son ardoise et sortit. Il chercha le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de le trouver près d'un énorme 4x4 noir chromé, prêt à monter dans le véhicule.

- Attends!

Le blond courut vers lui, s'arrêtant à coté de la porte passager. Le roux lançait des éclairs de ses yeux remplis de fureur, et paraissait prêt à tout détruire sur son passage.

- Où vas tu?

- Voir le salopard qui m'a menti sur cette foutue enquête!

- Je viens avec toi.

- T'as pas besoin de venir!

- Je viens quand même. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto monta dans la voiture, attacha la ceinture de sécurité et attendit que le jeune homme démarre. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à monter lui aussi et alluma le moteur pour s'enfoncer dans le centre ville. Inquiet, Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, pas rassuré. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

OoOoOOoOoO

Un grand couloir blanc. Ou plutôt, une salle, blanche comme la neige, mais inspirant le néant. Il n'y avait rien, pas de meubles, pas de portes ni de fenêtres, juste cet espace blanc. Il avança, un peu perplexe, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais rien. Quand soudain, une voix. Grave et inquiétante. Une voix brisant le silence pesant, pour installer une atmosphère encore plus oppressante. Il n'entendit rien. Puis un rire, un rire puissant et malfaisant. Menaçant. Et soudain, les ténèbres.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant légèrement. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire était des plus étranges et flippants qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar pareil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser davantage.

Noir. Tout autour de lui était noir. Il pensa d'abord que les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôtel étaient fermés, mais il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il n'y était pas. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient soigneusement attachés avec ce qui lui semblait être du scotch, sa bouche ballonné et ses yeux bandés. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air et l'espace où il se trouvait bougeait sans cesse, le faisant par moment rebondir durement sur le sol où il était. On l'avait surement mis dans un coffre de voiture ou un truc dans le genre, mais ce que Sasuke ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il essaya bien de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé les trois derniers jours, mais rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit.

Il attendit alors, angoissé. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait? Pourquoi on l'avait « probablement » enlevé? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'angoissant un peu plus à chaque virage, chaque accélération. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était court, son corps couvert de sueur. La peur s'immisçait rapidement en lui, faisant frissonner la peau nue de ses bras et de ses jambes. Apparemment, ses ravisseurs l'avaient transporté depuis l'hôtel, le laissant en short et en bermuda.

"Petit imbécile."

La voix rauque de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il connaissait cette voix mais il n'arrivait pas à placer un visage dessus. Avait-elle un rapport avec ce qu'il lui arrivait?

"Il a tout fait foirer."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va s'occuper de lui."

Une autre voix, sifflante comme celui d'un serpent venimeux et dangereux. Il ne la connaissait pas celle-là, il en était certain, mais l'autre. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait gâcher.

"Tu aurais dû mourir toi aussi."

Sasuke trembla un peu plus. Cette étrange sensation lui collait de plus en plus à la peau, une sorte de violente appréhension. Il voulait sortir, et pouvoir ensuite s'échapper. Mais il savait très bien que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il essaya alors de se libérer, de desserrer les liens qui le retenaient, mais c'était trop bien attaché et son corps bizarrement fatigué avait du mal à se dégager. Un long soupir de frustration lui échappa. La peur était maintenant bien là, et il savait qu'elle le serait encore. À ce rythme, il finirait au fond du canal ou dans un égout. Ou peut-être pire. Autant finir sa vie maintenant, plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde misérable. Il avait perdu ses parents, son frère était dans le coma et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Bientôt, lui aussi le quitterait, alors pourquoi rester davantage. Il n'avait pas de véritable ami, son travail était tout sauf ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait pas d'amour. Rien.

"Je t'attendrais."

L'attendre. Quelle idée stupide. Là où il était, personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Rien ne pouvait le sauver. Pourquoi l'attendre? Ça ne servait strictement à rien.

"Je t'attendrais."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait l'attendre? Lui ne désirait rien, pourquoi s'accrocher à des choses aussi futiles et dérisoires? Ça ne servait à rien.

"Je t'attendrais Sasuke."

Deux lagons d'un bleu profond et envoutant, une tignasse blé flottant au vent, un teint halé par le soleil et un sourire. Un sourire qui lui fit oublier bien vite l'endroit dans lequel il était. Lentement, hésitant, il s'approcha. C'était encore un rêve, il le savait, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu tient tant à rester avec moi?

- Tu le sais déjà.

Un sourire légèrement moqueur. Sourire qu'il avait déjà vu et qui l'agaça un peu alors qu'il s'approchait toujours.

- Tu ne me répondras donc jamais?

- Mais tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question.

- Tu peux quand même me le dire.

Encore, il s'avança encore, se rapprochant toujours plus. Il était tout proche mais pourtant si loin. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à mesure qu'il avançait et sa respiration était quasi inexistante. Mais il continua, encore et toujours.

- Réponds moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Je veux t'entendre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'entendre. Tu le sais déjà.

- Réponds moi quand même.

Quelques millimètres les séparaient. Sasuke était collé contre son torse chaud, plongeant son regard dans ses deux lagons. Il l'observait, cherchant une faille ou autre chose qui pourrait l'aider à le faire parler, quand deux bras l'enserrèrent et qu'un poids vienne se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- Je veux rester avec toi parce que j'en ai envie.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que c'est toi et pas une autre personne.

- C'est très cliché ce que tu me dis là.

- Peut-être mais c'est ce que je ressens. Tu ressens la même chose, au plus profond de toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas.

Un silence, long comme la mort. Il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Les mots restaient coincé dans sa gorge. Doucement, les bras qui l'entouraient disparurent, ce poids sur son épaule également. Puis les deux lagons, les cheveux blond, et le sourire. Sasuke paniqua.

- Restes avec moi.

- Je t'attendrais.

- Non. Pars pas.

Le sourire s'effaça totalement et laissa place à un néant blanc. Le silence amena avec lui l'angoisse et la solitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti en sa présence, le froid s'installa aussi et le vide dans son cœur reprit sa place.

Un coup violent le réveilla cette fois ci. On le portait maladroitement, sans faire attention à lui, comme si il était un vulgaire sac à patates. Brusquement, on le déposa sur le sol dur et gelé et on retira son bandeau. En face de lui, Sasuke put voir trois hommes, l'un grand à la chevelure noire, touffue et désordonnée, portant de grandes lunettes noires et un long manteau. Le deuxième homme était plus petit, de longs cheveux blancs dont deux mèches portant des perles de couleur foncées. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi cachés par des lunettes de soleil, l'empêchant de voir son visage. Le dernier homme, de taille moyenne, portant lui des lunettes de vue aux verre blancs. Son regard était posé sur Sasuke comme si il n'existait pas. Ses cheveux gris clairs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et il portait comme les deux autres un long manteau. Son expression sereine déstabilisa le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire?

- Patron? Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit le faire ici?

- C'est les ordres. On doit faire passer ça pour un suicide. Avec tout ce qu'a raconté la presse, ce sera du gâteau.

- Je veux bien, mais c'est tout de même risqué.

- Tu veux mourir?

Le chef, l'homme aux cheveux gris, lança un regard sadique au grand brun qui aurait bien put lui casser la figure. Sasuke tressaillit. Il allait vraiment mourir, pour lui la fin était toute proche. Bien trop proche. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Toujours allongé sur le sol, il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, faisant tomber son bâillon mais l'un des ravisseurs l'attrapa par les cheveux, le trainant jusqu'à leur chef. Lentement, l'homme s'approcha de lui, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Tu es si pressé de mourir?

- T'iras en enfer bien avant moi connard.

- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Il lui flanqua une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans le parking où ils se trouvaient. Sasuke ne se démonta pas, lui lançant un regard plein de défi. Si il allait mourir, autant partir la tête haute. L'homme tiqua en voyant l'expression du jeune homme, médusé.

- T'es vraiment un Uchiwa. Tous le même regard. Enfin, tu seras mort dans les prochaines secondes.

- Tu crèveras avant moi enfoiré!

Celui qui le tenait le frappa violemment sur le crane le déstabilisant et l'homme à coté lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant taire brusquement. Mais il affichait toujours le même regard supérieur, agaçant leur chef.

- Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Finissons en. Madara-sama ne sera pas content si on rentre en retard.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait bien entendu, c'était Madara qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Pour lui, tout devint clair, comme une évidence, tout lui revint en mémoire. Mais il ne serait bientôt plus là pour régler cette affaire. Dans un dernier effort, Sasuke se débattit, essayant de fuir, de s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça, il avait encore un tas de choses à faire, un tas de choses à régler. Il devait encore le voir et lui parler.

Comme dans un flash, son visage lui apparut, lui souriant gaiement. Tout en lui était une raison plus que valable pour ne pas mourir maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard. L'homme aux cheveux blanc sortit son arme à feu et la pointa sur Sasuke, prêt à tirer. Quand soudain, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre, stoppant les trois hommes. La voiture semblait venir vers eux, à grande vitesse. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait encore une chance, que ce n'était pas encore fini. D'un bond, Sasuke tenta de se relever, essayant de se faire voir par le conducteur du véhicule, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir la voiture. Le coup de feu était parti.

À suivre

* * *

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que je n'en ai pas eu pour ce chapitre là T.T! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TADAAAA! Voici, pour otre plus grand plaisir, le dernier chapitre de L'ex de ma meilleure amie! The END! C'est maintenant fini, l'histoire est bouclé, terminé. J'suis si triste que ça se termine, mais tout à une fin T.T. J'espère de tout coeur que cette fin vous plaira, chers lecteurs et que vous serez comblés. **

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulierement REeveuse, Koalamanga, fuhatsu, NarutoUzumakiFanfiction, Amacky, marions, hathor2, Lovu-Lovu-kun, JeniSasu, Tan'sui, KoTenshi et Yuuchan pour vos reviews qui m'ont permis d'avancer et de finir ma fic. Je remercie également tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui se sont attarder sur mon histoire. **

**Et un gros Merci à ma béta, qui m'a super bien travailler. ^^. Merci encore zorrinette78!**

**Mais trève de bavardage, voila ce que vous attendez tous, la suite et surtout fin! Bonne lecteur et à plus peut-être =)!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9.**

_Un an plus tard._

Une chaleur insoutenable avait envahi la pièce aux murs rouges et noirs, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette belle journée d'été, mais rien ne pouvait le rendre heureux pour le moment. Son plus gros problème restait là, assis devant lui à se triturer les doigts avec nervosité.

La jeune fille, qui se trouvait face à lui, avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval, une peau pâle, blanche comme la neige et des grands yeux mauves clairs, un peu perdus. Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, légèrement prostrée sur son siège en cuir noir et il y avait de quoi. Elle avait devant elle le terrible dirigeant de la M.S. Corporation qui la fixait avec froideur.

- Mademoiselle.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, tremblant un peu. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Timidement, la jeune fille lança un regard gêné vers l'associé de son patron, son propre père, et détourna les yeux rapidement, comme brulés. Le jeune homme soupira, exaspéré.

- Mademoiselle Hyuga, je ne peux pas accepter la proposition de votre père.

- Mais... si vous n'acceptez pas les termes du contrat, mon père... rompra l'alliance entre nos deux compagnies.

- Ça m'est totalement égal. Je ne peux pas accepter un contrat pareil. Autant perdre un allié plutôt que...

- Uzumaki-san!

Bouleversée, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, fixant le jeune directeur avec embarras. Elle tenait le bord de sa jupe droite bleu marine, anxieuse et blessée.

- Si... si mon père a pris cette décision, c'est parce qu'il pensait...

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, il est hors de question que je vous épouse.

- Mais Uzumaki-san...

- Ça suffit comme ça. Sortez maintenant.

- Mais…

La jeune fille tritura ses doigts à nouveau. Cela faisait six mois que son père et le jeune directeur s'étaient associés, peu après les exploits du nouveau PDG de la M.S. Corporation. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois lors de cette réunion, installé à coté de son cousin. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus comme l'océan, un visage fin et un corps d'athlète. Un véritable apollon descendu du ciel. Elle était tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard, irrémédiablement attirée par le jeune homme. Mais jamais la jeune fille ne l'aurait. Dans les yeux bleus de ce garçon, on voyait une grande tristesse, ancrée au plus profond de son cœur. Tristesse que la jeune fille avait bien essayée de faire disparaitre en se rapprochant de lui, mais rien à faire. Le jeune directeur rejetait toute personne tentant de se lier à lui, restant seul et triste. Seul quelques uns de ses amis restaient près du jeune homme, mais il n'en était pas moins froid et distant.

Peinée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lent, fixant le jeune homme un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle avait tant espéré que le plan de son père soit un succès, mais quelque part au fond elle, elle avait toujours su que ça ne le serait pas.

- Uzumaki-san.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard neutre, sans expression. Doucement, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, éplorée. Il poussa un soupir, puis se leva avant de se diriger vers elle. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur ses joues mouillés, essuyant les perles salées qui roulaient sur sa peau pale tout en lui lançant un regard désolé.

- Hinata, je ne peux pas vous épouser, vous le savez.

- Je le sais…. Mais…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous. Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir, et si je vous épousais, je blesserais la personne que j'aime.

- Mais Uzumaki-san…. Il ….

Il plaça son index sur ses lèvres, l'incitant au silence et chassa les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. En voyant son regard emplis de douleur et de chagrin, la jeune fille ne dit rien de plus et sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme seul dans la chaleur étouffante.

Nonchalamment, il retourna s'assoir sur son fauteuil, mit le ventilateur, qui ne servait strictement à rien, au maximum tout en maudissant la climatisation qui était tombée en panne et s'affala sur son siège, fixant le plafond avec indifférence. Il ne voulait rien, à part rester seul. Mais le téléphone sonna soudain, le sortant de ses pensées sombres.

- Allo?

- Naruto? C'est Sakura. Tu peux venir ce soir?

- Pourquoi faire? J'ai du travail, tu le sais bien.

- Je le sais, mais c'est notre anniversaire de mariage à Sai et moi. Tu pourrais quand même passer nous voir. Et puis ta nièce te réclame.

- Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Génial. Ne te surmènes pas trop, d'accord ?

- Ouai.

Il posa le combiné en esquissant un sourire et se remit à fixer le plafond. Lentement, le jeune homme sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes, en prit une et l'alluma, tirant fortement dessus avant de recracher la fumée avec nonchalance.

Naruto posa ensuite son regard sur le bureau où de nombreux dossiers attendaient sagement d'être lus et relus, pour ensuite être rangés dans les archives de la société. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il se demandait comment tout cela était arrivé. Tout était allé si vite. Tellement vite qu'il se demandait si ça ne faisait pas une éternité qu'il était à la tête de la plus grande société du Japon. Un long soupir lui échappa, laissant la fumée grisâtre sortir de ses poumons. Cette journée était comme toutes les autres depuis longtemps, ennuyeuse et sans intérêt. D'un pas lent, il prit le chemin de la sortie, laissant sa veste sur le fauteuil en velours blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et quitta les lieux, passant devant le bureau de sa secrétaire qui lui lança un regard étonné.

- Uzumaki-san! Vous avez un rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure!

- Annules les tous, Konan. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Et sans un mot de plus, il laissa la jeune femme seule dans la pièce alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs. Il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était le voir.

OoOoOOoOoO

La sublime porche noir et orange se gara devant le petit bar de seconde zone, dans les quartiers reculés de la ville. Il coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture, allumant au passage une nouvelle cigarette et se dirigea nonchalamment vers le petit établissement qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Une fois entré, le jeune homme scruta les lieux quelques instants avant d'apercevoir son ami et d'aller s'assoir à la même table que lui, derrière un paravent, caché des regards indiscrets. Sur la petite table ronde qui se trouvait derrière, une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide et un verre plein étaient posés, alors que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux semblait fixer un point au loin, sans émotion. Doucement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le sortant de sa transe et s'installa à coté de lui, prenant le verre d'alcool avant de le vider d'une traite.

- Tu devrais arrêter de trainer ici. Je te rappelle que les affaires avec Milan ne sont toujours pas réglées.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Ça ne sert strictement à rien.

- Et ta promesse? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête tandis que son ami le fixait de ses yeux bleus avec froideur.

- Ca ne fait pas partie de ma promesse. Ne viens pas me dire des choses qui n'ont rien à voir.

- Alors tu as oublié ce….

- Ne dis pas de sottises! Comment pourrais-je oublier ma promesse!

Le roux s'était levé d'un bond, fixant le jeune homme avec colère et tristesse. Son ami savait pertinemment la douleur qu'il ressentait alors pourquoi?

- Pourquoi?

- ….

- Pourquoi tu remues toujours le couteau dans la plaie? Il…

- C'est pour que tu ne l'oublies pas.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

- Tu l'oublies parfois.

- Non. Tu mens.

- Yahiko…

Tout en reposant le verre vide sur la table, le jeune homme observait son ami se décomposer peu à peu, à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Hier encore, tu disais que tu l'avais vu. Tu dois aller voir un médecin. Depuis le temps…

- Qu'est-ce qu'un médecin fera pour moi? Il ne le ramènera pas.

- Je sais. Mais Yahiko…

- Non. Arrête. Je ne veux plus en parler.

Naruto n'en dit pas plus, fixa le jeune homme quelques instants encore et abandonna. Rien ne pouvait raisonner Yahiko depuis ce triste jour. Son cœur était brisé, c'était comme si une partie de son âme lui avait été arraché.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, un silence lourd qui ne les dérangeait en rien pourtant. Ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de rester l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot. Ils se comprenaient juste en échangeant des regards, parfois des sourires. L'un pouvait savoir ce que pensait l'autre juste en l'observant un peu, et en ce moment, Yahiko ne semblait pas d'accord avec son ami. Naruto le fixa plus durement, contrarié.

- Tu vas revenir travailler oui ou non?

- Non. Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous?

- Si mais j'ai annulé.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi?

- Hiashi m'a envoyé sa fille pour que je l'épouse.

- Encore une demande en mariage. Ils n'en ont pas marre on dirait.

- Peut-être, mais moi ça me saoule. Ils savent pourtant pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier avec leurs filles.

- Ouai mais tu les connais.

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, tournant la tête pour regarder la salle pleine d'ivrognes. Le patron les avait un peu délaissé, s'occupant des tous ses saoulards, avant qu'il ne vienne enfin vers eux, un papier à la main. Son visage carré et dur affichait un faible sourire quand il tendit le morceau de journal au jeune homme. Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui souriait et Yahiko, plongé dans ses pensées ne faisait même pas attention à l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs à coté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Jiraya ?

- Tu verras en lisant.

Yahiko le fixa un moment perdu tandis que son ami lut l'article sur le morceau de papier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction avant qu'un sourire satisfait n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il ne termina même pas l'article et sortit du bar en courant, se dirigeant vers sa voiture avant de monter dedans et de démarrer en trombe. Son ami prit le morceau de journal, voulant comprendre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne repose le bout de papier, sous le regard attendri de Jiraya. Il pointa le morceau de journal tout en fixant le patron du bar.

- Tu l'as eu quand ?

- Ce matin. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

- … Merci.

L'homme lui lança un sourire et retourna à son travail, servant les clients ivres et affalés sur les tables. Affichant un sourire ravi, Yahiko prit la bouteille avant de la lever vers le ciel et de boire le contenu d'une traite.

OoOoOOoOoO

Le portail électrique se referma derrière sa porche, le laissant continuer sa route dans la grande allée de la splendide maison où il vivait à présent. Il gara sa voiture devant l'entrée et descendit en vitesse, avant de pousser les portes en bois noir de la grande demeure. Les domestiques du manoir le saluèrent, se courbant sur son passage mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il devait le voir maintenant et lui dire.

Rapidement, Naruto monta à l'étage, tourna au bout du couloir où débouchait l'escalier, mais avant d'atteindre la chambre, il percuta brusquement une domestique qui avait les mains chargées de petites boites en cartons. La jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le sol, étalant autour d'elle les boites de médicaments vides qu'elle tenait.

- Petite imbécile.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Naruto qui lui lançait un regard noir, empli de colère et de dégout. La domestique tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, voulant s'excuser au plus vite mais le jeune homme la poussa de nouveau, la faisant retomber au sol. D'autres domestiques étaient non loin de là, regardant la scène d'un air désolé ou écœuré, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Leur maitre faisait une nouvelle crise de nerfs et c'était cette pauvre petite qui allait tout prendre.

- Pauvre idiote. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais.

- Je suis désolée Uzumaki-sama. Je vais…

- Non, pas la peine. Rentres chez toi et ne reviens jamais ici.

- Mais…je…

- J't'ai dit de dégager !

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune domestique s'enfuit dans le couloir, laissant Naruto face à toutes ses boites sur le sol. D'un geste de la main, il intima plusieurs de ses domestiques de s'occuper de ce bordel et reprit sa route vers sa chambre à coucher. Il n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder.

Doucement, il poussa la porte de la pièce où il arriva enfin et entra, s'approchant du lit deux places en baldaquin bleu et noir où un jeune homme semblait dormir paisiblement. Dans le plus grand silence, Naruto s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit, et il s'installa à côté du bel endormi. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé, tombant dans son cou et surement sur ses omoplates. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, même plus à cause de tous les médicaments qu'il prenait. Son visage était un peu creusé et son corps plus fin qu'avant. Avec tendresse, le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur la joue de l'endormi, regardant au passage sa perfusion et l'électrocardiogramme, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour lui. Naruto reposa ensuite son regard sur lui, admirant l'air calme et reposé du jeune homme. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire triste.

- Tu peux te réveiller maintenant. Tout est fini Sasuke.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela faisait un an que Sasuke était dans cet état et que Naruto lui parlait de cette façon. Un an que le jeune homme était dans le coma et qu'il ne semblait pas disposer à se réveiller.

Il s'en souvenait encore. C'était quelques jours après le soi-disant mariage de son amie. Sasuke avait disparu de la circulation mais comme ça lui arrivait souvent de ne pas donner de nouvelle, personne ne s'était inquiéter. Sauf que Naruto avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Trois jours plus tard, il avait rencontré Yahiko dans le bar de Jiraya, son parrain. Le jeune homme n'avait fait que renforcer son angoisse quand celui-ci réalisa qu'on lui avait menti sur l'enquête sur le chauffard d'Itachi et encore plus quand il apprit la situation de Sasuke. Yahiko lui avait dit que le jeune homme devait être manipulé par son ancien tuteur, une sorte de truand de bas étage qui ne faisait que perturber les affaires de la société des deux frères. Naruto s'était senti de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'il approchait de la demeure de ce Madara et quand il le vit, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Pour lui, Sasuke était vraiment en danger. Quelques minutes après leur intrusion chez Madara, les deux garçons découvrirent ces véritables intentions : prendre le contrôle de l'entreprise et du même coup, se rallier à la plus grande famille de yakuza du pays. En l'entendant, Yahiko l'avait roué de coups, lui hurlant et criant qu'il payera pour ce qu'il avait fait, puisque Madara était responsable de l'accident d'Itachi et également de la disparition de Sasuke. Mais l'homme avait réussi à s'enfuir et ils ne l'avaient plus revu.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent enfin l'endroit où les hommes de Madara avaient emmené Sasuke, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'un des yakuza avait tiré sur le brun, lui transperçant la poitrine de deux balles. Naruto avait cru mourir en le voyant au sol, agonisant lentement. Il ne s'était pas entendu hurler, crier, supplier Sasuke de rester avec lui, de rester en vie, de ne pas l'abandonner. Il ne s'était pas vu pleurer.

L'ambulance arriva un peu plus tard, amenant en urgence le jeune homme. Les médecins avaient pu le sauver d'une mort certaine, cependant, Sasuke avait la même maladie que son frère ainé, ralentissant considérablement le rythme de son cœur. Depuis lors, il restait endormi, une perfusion accroché à son bras et un appareil pour s'assurer que son cœur ne s'arrête pas. Au début, le jeune homme était resté à l'hôpital, mais au bout de quelques semaines, Naruto en eut marre et l'installa dans cette grande demeure qu'il n'eut aucun mal à acheter puisqu'il était devenu du jour au lendemain le patron de la M.S. Corporation. C'était un ami de son père qui était un associé de la boite qui l'avait mis à ce poste, reprenant Yahiko pour l'assister dans sa tâche.

C'était comme ça que les choses s'étaient passées. Depuis onze longs mois, Naruto travaillait à la tête de la compagnie la plus influente du pays et s'occupait de Sasuke qui restait paisiblement dans son coma. Sauf que maintenant, il pouvait enfin se réveiller.

D'un geste fluide, Naruto souleva les draps du lit, enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, restant en boxer et un bermuda, et se cala contre le jeune homme endormi. Il posa doucement sa tête sur le torse pâle de Sasuke, écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière tout en affichant un faible sourire.

- Réveille-toi mon amour. C'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Sasuke resta silencieux, attristant le blond un peu plus.

- Sasuke… S'il te plait….

Avec délicatesse, Naruto redessina le visage du brun, les yeux emplis de douleur et de tristesse avant d'éclater silencieusement en sanglots et de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Comme toujours, Sasuke ne lui répondit pas.

OoOoOOoOoO

La pénombre l'entourait. Le noir total. Il semblait que tout autour de lui était plongé dans les ténèbres. Et ça l'effraya un peu.

Il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage, se frottant les yeux faiblement puis la passa dans ses cheveux, sortant doucement de son sommeil. Il se sentait pantelant et faible, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il s'était endormi.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la pénombre, distinguant une faible lumière venant d'il ne savait où, mais il s'en fichait un peu. La seule chose qui le gênait était cette lourde chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Avec lenteur, il bougea ses membres endoloris par le sommeil, s'étirant du mieux qu'il put tout en restant dans le grand lit où il se trouvait. Il tenta de se lever et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Le bruit incessant de la machine à coté lui qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer, la perfusion de l'autre côté du lit, cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, et ce poids contre son corps. Le jeune homme passa une nouvelle fois la main dans sa chevelure, s'apercevant de leur longueur inhabituelle, puis sur ses joues légèrement creusées, ses paupières lourdes et son corps plus mince qu'auparavant.

Il essaya de s'assoir tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la personne sur lui, et scruta la pièce plongée dans le noir. Une grande chambre avec une immense baie vitrée. Une armoire en bois massif, sûrement, était sur la droite, une commode sur la gauche, un petit bureau qui semblait en marbre prêt de celle-ci et au milieu, le lit deux places en baldaquin, aux draps noir et bleu marine. Malgré la fournaise, il se sentait bien dans cette pièce, comme si il était chez lui.

Un long soupir lui échappa. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé était la première question qui lui venait. Il ne souvenait de rien. Il pouvait bien réveiller le jeune homme à coté de lui, mais le voir dormir était bien plus intéressant et plaisant que toutes les explications qu'il pourrait lui donner. Délicatement, il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches, retraçant son visage, les lignes de sa mâchoire tout en souriant. Et sans vraiment le vouloir, il commença à sortir le jeune homme de son sommeil.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, les frottant légèrement du revers de la main, essuyant ses larmes au passage. En le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui, effaçant à son tour les dernières perles salées qui trainaient sur les joues rosies du garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en sentant une autre main que la sienne sur son visage et tourna son regard vers son propriétaire, plongeant dans deux puits sans fond. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même alors qu'il croyait être en plein rêve.

Le jeune homme se leva lentement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, laissant ses yeux pleuraient face au doux sourire du garçon à ses cotés qui essuyait ses joues avec tendresse. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras un peu faible, le faisant tomber sur le lit alors qu'il l'entendit rire doucement. Il respira l'odeur du jeune homme, enivrant ses sens de sa présence, admirant encore et encore son visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour lui c'était encore un rêve. Un rêve un peu trop réel pour n'être qu'une simple illusion.

- Enfin… tu es réveillé… enfin…

Ses sanglots déchiraient légèrement sa voix alors qu'il murmurait ses mots. Avec délicatesse, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène du jeune homme sous lui, caressa sa peau, son visage tandis qu'il souriait tout en pleurant. Et comme dans ses rêves, il l'embrassa. Un doux baiser, amoureux et tendre. Ce n'était plus un rêve à présent.

Il brisa leur échange à regret, reprenant son souffle et regardant le jeune homme sur lui qui pleurer toujours. Ses doigts vinrent chasser ses larmes d'elles même, caressant au passage ses joues rougies, ses trois cicatrices sur chacune d'elle, descendant sur ses lèvres puis son menton. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et l'avoir en face de lui le rendait tellement heureux qu'il en fut presque étonné. Il vint jouer dans ses mèches blondes, admirant leur douceur tout en le regardant dans les yeux et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Son corps s'enflamma soudain au contact de ses lèvres, se collant instinctivement au garçon sur lui, le serrant contre sa peau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains se perdaient sur son torse et dans sa chevelure blé, le rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Mais le jeune homme se décala une nouvelle fois, s'asseyant à coté de lui, l'étonnant un peu. Il lui lança un regard troublé alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

- Naruto…

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il le fixait de cette façon, d'un air peu triste et pourtant si serein.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte, mais ça fait un an que tu es dans le coma.

- Un an…

Il tourna la tête, comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait tant changé physiquement. Et encore il ne s'était pas encore vu dans un miroir. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il tombe dans le coma? La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il discutait avec Madara dans sa chambre d'hôtel après son mariage raté avec Sakura. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il oubliait une chose très important mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur Naruto, l'interrogeant avec un air un peu perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Le blond le couva des yeux, lui lançant un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Doucement il passa sa main sur le visage de Sasuke, le rapprochant de lui avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- J'aimerais me souvenir… je voudrais…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front avant de s'assoir à coté du brun.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après le mariage?

- Oui. Tu m'as embrassé et tu es parti. Mais après, c'est le trou noir

Naruto lui lança un petit sourire, caressant la joue droite du jeune homme qui souriait également avant de reprendre.

- Après le mariage, tu es allé à l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Madara est venu te voir.

- Oui. Je me souviens de ça aussi. Mais je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait. Il a commencé à me réprimander pour le mariage.

- C'est parce qu'il voulait que tu épouses Sakura. Après il aurait prit le contrôle de la société d'une manière ou d'une autre et t'aurait fait disparaitre, ainsi que Sakura et Itachi.

- Mais…

- Laisses moi finir, d'accord?

- Hum.

Le jeune homme prit une bouffée d'air, inquiétant légèrement Sasuke. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

- En fait, ce que Madara désirait, c'était prendre le contrôle de la M.S Corporation grâce à l'aide d'Orochimaru, l'un des plus grands yakuza du pays. Pour cela, il devait te faire disparaitre après le mariage, puisque ton frère était hors course, mais ça ne s'est pas passé selon ces plans. Il a décidé de te faire enlever et de t'éliminer. Heureusement, Yahiko et moi on t'a retrouvé et tu as pu être sauvé à temps.

- Sauvé?

- L'un des yakuza qui t'avait kidnappé t'avait tiré dessus et tu étais presque mort. Quand on t'a retrouvé, j'ai bien cru que…

Naruto se tut quelques instants, se remettant les idées en place. Ce moment avait été pour lui comme une déchirure, voir l'homme qu'il aimait au bord de la mort. Sasuke déposa sa main sur sa joue, le réconfortant un peu et l'encourageant pour qu'il continue. Le blond afficha un faible sourire avant de poursuivre, légèrement rassuré.

- Les médecins ont réussi à extraire les balles de ton corps sans te blesser, mais ils ont découvert que tu avais une bradycardie.

- C'est impossible. Ils m'ont fait passé des tests à l'hôpital et…

- Je sais, mais apparemment ils se sont trompés dans les résultats. Le fait est que tu as toi aussi une maladie de cœur et ça les a un peu inquiétés. Il pensait que tu te réveillerais quelques jours plus tard. Cependant, quand ça fit plus de trois semaines, ils prient la décision de te débrancher. Ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait plus à rien faire pour te sauver. Si je n'avais pas été le nouveau directeur de la M.S. Corporation, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se grattait le crane énergiquement. Sasuke le fixa un moment, perdant le fil de ses explications. Le jeune homme remarqua son malaise et poursuivit son discours.

- Quelques jours après ton admission à l'hôpital, Sarutobi-san m'a promu au poste de PDG.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Mon père et lui sont de vieux amis. Sarutobi-san en a discuté avec lui avant de me mettre à la tête de la société.

- Ce n'est pas un peu…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Ça fait un an que je dirige la boite et elle se porte très bien. Mais il faut que je pense à licencier Konan et Karin, elles sont vraiment bonnes à rien ces derniers temps.

Sasuke pouffa légèrement devant le regard sérieux du blond, qu'il voyait pour la première fois. C'était comme il venait de le rencontrer. Son visage était plus adulte, son corps plus musclé, sa peau plus basané. Ses cheveux aussi avaient poussés, tombant dans sa nuque et son oreille droite était percée d'un onyx noir qu'il arriva étrangement à distinguer dans la pénombre. Doucement le silence s'installa, seul le bip de l'électrocardiogramme se fit entendre, berçant les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Avec lenteur, Naruto commença à enlever mes patchs sur le torse de son amant, le déconnectant de la machine, puis l'aiguille de la perfusion suivit, tombant dans un petit bruit sourd sur la moquette. Ses mains vinrent ensuite s'occuper ses cheveux de Sasuke, caressant son crane, descendant sur ses joues puis ses lèvres que le jeune homme finit par embrasser. Il resta longtemps, savourant le goût du brun, frôlant son torse de ses doigts, le faisant gémir pendant leur échange. Il le poussa tendrement sur le matelas et se colla contre lui une fois le baiser brisé, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de son aimé.

- Ne me quitte plus.

- Juré.

Rassuré et apaisé, le blond fourra son visage dans le cou de Sasuke tout le serrant dans ses bras. Il écouta les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, caressant doucement sa peau pale. Il était si bien, si heureux.

Sasuke lui, tenait fermement Naruto contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il sentit contre sa peau le rendait tellement serein qu'il ne voulait pas que ce sentiment ne se dissipe. Mais au fond de lui, une autre chose le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pourtant pas briser cet instant mais il devait savoir.

- Naruto?

- Hum?

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé… à mon frère?

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il arrêta de respirer. Il savait bien que Sasuke allait lui poser cette question à un moment ou un autre mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire quoi que se soit. Doucement, il quitta les bras du brun, se rasseyant sur le matelas tout en fixant un point au loin. Sasuke s'assit lui aussi, perplexe. Son cœur se serrait étrangement dans sa poitrine et sa tête commença à tourner. Il le sentait mal.

- Sasuke. Je…

Naruto se tourna vers le jeune homme, l'air désolé et honteux. Il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard, penaud et affligé.

- …Excuses moi…

OoOoOOoOoO

Les nuages rougeoyant disparaissaient peu à peu derrière l'horizon, laissant le ciel aux couleurs violacés totalement découvert. Le vent se leva, faisant danser les nombreux arbres qui se trouaient là et dissipant la fumée grise qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres.

Nonchalamment, il jeta son mégot et scruta les environs complètement, quand une voiture arriva enfin. Le conducteur se gara non loin de lui, coupa le moteur et trois personnes sortirent alors du véhicule. La jeune femme à la longue robe noire s'avança vers lui en souriant faiblement, tenant une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs par la main, qui regardait d'un air curieux les alentours. Le chauffeur resta près de son engin, faisant simplement un signe de la main sans pour autant s'approcher.

La petite fille se mit soudain à courir, ayant enfin vu son oncle et se jeta dans ses bras avec un sourire de dix mètres de long. Elle lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et se cala dans contre le torse musclé du jeune homme tout en disant une tonne de choses complètement incompréhensible. Amusé, le jeune homme lui demanda de se taire, que ce n'était pas un endroit pour parler et fixa ensuite la jeune femme.

- C'est pas un endroit pour une gamine. T'aurais pas dû l'emmener. Et t'aurais pas dû venir.

- Je sais. Mais elle voulait tellement te voir que j'ai pas pu résister.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais me voir.

- …Aussi.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses bonbon, observant son ami d'un air peiné. Même s'il semblait plus apaisé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Son regard rencontra celui du jeune homme qui lui sourit avant de soupirer.

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien maintenant.

- Je sais, mais… Et Sasuke…

- T'as pas à t'en faire non plus. Je suis avec lui.

- Naruto. Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'il est sorti du coma. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'emmener ici.

- Et quand aurais-je dû l'emmener? Quand il a su, il voulait déjà y aller. Si je n'avais pas insisté, il n'aurait même pas passé ses examens.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Sakura. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il faut le laisser.

- Mais de là à le conduire jusqu'à la tombe de son frère.

Naruto baissa la tête, ennuyé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il entretenait cette discussion avec la jeune fille. Ça ne la regardait absolument pas.

- Ecoutes. Pourquoi tu parles de ça? Tu n'es même pas au courant.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne te rappelles pas ou quoi? C'est même toi qui est venu me le dire tellement tu étais mal pour Yahiko.

- … Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Bien sur. T'étais totalement ivre.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?

Perplexe, la jeune femme fixa son ami qui tenait toujours sa fillette qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Elle caressa les mèches noires de son enfant tout en se rapprochant un peu du jeune homme.

- Il y a quatre moi environ, Itachi s'est réveillé. Tu m'as raconté comment Yahiko était heureux de le voir sortir de son coma et comment il avait été avec lui. Mais quand Itachi a apprit pour Sasuke, il en a voulu à Yahiko. Ils se sont disputés et séparés. Puis quelques jours plus tard, Yahiko a retrouvé Itachi sans vie dans sa chambre.

- …Je vois…

- Je suis tout de même au courant un minimum.

- Peut-être, mais ne viens pas t'occuper de ça.

- Mais Naruto...

- Sakura. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus devant le regard sévère de Naruto. Elle savait très bien que son ami pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, mais ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne voulait pas disparaitre. Mais, dans un soupir, Sakura se résigna, permettant au jeune homme de faire les choses comme il l'entendait. Elle lui lança un doux sourire, lui montrant qu'elle n'interférait plus dans ses histoires et reprit sa fille dans ses bras sans pour autant la sortir de son sommeil.

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Venez voir Yuuko plus souvent, toi et Sasuke.

- Comme tu veux.

Un dernier sourire et Sakura partit, montant dans la voiture de son époux après avoir mis la petite à l'arrière, puis le véhicule s'en alla, disparaissant dans le coin de la petite rue.

Naruto regarda la voiture s'éloigner et entra dans le cimetière, allumant une nouvelle cigarette tout en marchant lentement jusqu'à la tombe d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas vraiment tout raconté à son amie. Elle ignorait certaines choses qui faisaient que la mort de l'ainé des Uchiwa était bien plus douloureuse.

Ce jour là, Yahiko avait enfin décidé d'aller s'excuser auprès de son amant. Il s'était sentit coupable et lui donner raison sur le fait que si Sasuke était dans le coma, c'était un peu de sa faute. Naruto lui avait pourtant répété qu'il n'y était pour rien mais ça n'aurait pas arrangé les choses s'il l'avait écouté. Alors le roux se rendit chez Itachi. Il lui présenta ses excuses, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il était vraiment désolé et au bout du compte, Itachi lui avait pardonné. Mais quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur son frère pendant son absence, de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Yahiko n'avait pas compris pourquoi il devait faire ça mais il le fit. Et le lendemain, Itachi n'était plus. Il avait sentit sa fin venir et c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé ça lui faire cette promesse. Depuis, Yahiko faisait de son mieux pour tenir sa parole et il veillait sur le frère de son amant. Mais son cœur était brisé. Jamais il ne pourrait faire autre chose que protéger Sasuke, Naruto le savait et ça l'attristait. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami, à part apaiser sa douleur en veillant lui aussi sur Sasuke.

En quelques enjambées, le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la sépulture en marbre noir, où son amant se tenait. Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement dans sa veste noire, fixant la stèle tristement. Quand il avait apprit que son frère était mort, Sasuke avait pleuré comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, laissant toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur alors qu'il hurlait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouait devant sa tombe, il ne pouvait plus nier. Itachi était bel et bien mort et jamais il ne le reverrait pas.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et découvrit Yahiko à ses cotés, lui souriant faiblement. Ses longs cheveux roux volaient au vent, dansant doucement tout comme son long manteau noir. Le jeune homme porta son regard sur la tombe tandis que Sasuke le fixait perdu.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'es pas seul.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à ses paroles. Comme avait-il pu deviner ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Sasuke porta lui aussi ses yeux sur la stèle, faisant la navette entre elle et Yahiko.

- Comment tu…

- Itachi ne t'en voulait pas. Loin de là. Il t'aimait tellement.

- Mais il n'est plus là.

- Il reste dans nos cœurs et nos esprits. Si tu penses à lui, ce sera comme si il était avec toi. Et puis tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Naruto.

- … hum… c'est vrai.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'était pas seul, même si Itachi laissait un grand vide dans son cœur, Sasuke n'était pas seul.

Des bras l'enserrèrent doucement, l'emprisonnant dans un antre chaud et réconfortant. Le jeune homme reconnut aisément le parfum de son amant, se blottissant contre lui un peu plus, fixant toujours la pierre tombale, mais d'un air doux cette fois-ci. Yahiko l'observait toujours, le couvant du regard, voulant à priori le protéger. Mais il était déjà entre de bonnes mains.

C'est dans un grand silence que Sasuke tourna le dos à la tombe de son frère, laissant derrière lui le bouquet de lys blancs qu'il avait emporté et quitta le cimetière, tenant fermement le blond par la main qui le suivait sans rien dire. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la voiture de garçon, montèrent et partirent, tandis que Yahiko resta devant la stèle de son amant.

Dans la voiture, le silence régnait toujours, frustrant un peu Naruto. Ne pas entendre le brun le dérangeait, mais il devait le laisser reprendre contenance après ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce ne serait pas facile pour Sasuke, il n'avait plus de famille à présent, mais le blond se jura de tout faire pour apaiser sa peine et le rendre heureux le plus possible.

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amant, le voyant fixer un point par la fenêtre alors qu'il tenait son menton dans sa main. Naruto fit tout de même attention à ne pas rater sa sortie, quittant l'autoroute pour se diriger vers la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Tu en as fait quoi de mon appartement ?

- Je l'ai vendu. Pourquoi ?

- Rachète-le.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke lui demandait une chose pareille. Ils avaient maintenant une grande maison, des domestiques pour s'occuper de toutes les corvées et bien d'autres choses. Pourquoi reprendre un appartement, spacieux peut-être alors qu'il avait tout le confort que l'on pourrait désirer?

- Pourquoi tu veux le récupérer? Le manoir ne te plait pas?

- C'est pas ça. Mais je préfère l'appart'.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est là où on s'est rencontré pour la première fois.

Un rire clair se fit soudain entendre, surprenant un peu Sasuke qui se retourna vers le conducteur. Il dévisagea Naruto, ne comprenant pas la cause de cet éclat de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui à de drôle.

- Excuses moi. Mais en fait, ça me fait plaisir.

- De quoi?

- Que tu te souviennes de ça.

- Pourquoi aurais-je oublier? T'es vraiment bête parfois.

Le jeune homme fit la moue sous le regard attendri du blond. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le fait que Sasuke se souvienne d'une telle chose le mettait tellement en joie qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Arrêtes de sourire comme un débile.

- Peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis tellement content.

- Pff. Un rien te rend heureux toi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je rachète l'appart'?

- Si je te le demande, c'est pas pour rien.

Un autre éclat de rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres rosées, faisant cette fois-ci sourire le jeune homme. Entendre ce rire le rendait si serein.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais vendre la maison et renvoyer les domestiques. Puis je reprendrais notre appartement.

- C'est mon appart' j'te signale.

- Plus maintenant. C'est le notre.

Sasuke ne dit rien de plus devant le sourire de trois mètres que lui tendait le jeune homme, soupirant doucement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison.

- Sasuke.

La porche se gara enfin dans l'allée de la grande demeure, les pneus crissant sur le gravier. Le jeune homme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son amant avant qu'il ne sente une paire de lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa bouche, lui donnant un doux baiser. Naruto se décala ensuite, ouvrant la portière tout en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Sasuke resta quelques minutes inerte, laissant Naruto sortir de la voiture quand enfin il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il sortit à son tour et courut après le jeune homme, se jetant dans ses bras une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé. Les deux amants tombèrent sur le sol dans l'entrée, entourés des hommes de maison, mais ils s'en fichaient. Rien d'autre qu'eux ne comptait. Tendrement, Sasuke passa ses doigts dans la chevelure du jeune homme sous lui, lui offrant le plus doux des sourires alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans ses lagons.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Naruto le gratifia d'un sourire avant de l'embrassant à nouveau, scellant leurs lèvres dans le plus amoureux des baisers. Rien d'autre ne comptait à présent. Il avait enfin eut ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde et jamais il ne le laisserait lui échapper. Sasuke brisa leur étreinte, puis se releva, emmenant son amant jusque dans leur chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Il dévora ensuite Naruto des yeux avant de se jeter sur lui à nouveau, faisant glousser le blond alors qu'il le couvrait de baisers.

- Et dire que tu sortais avec Sakura avant.

- Hum. Et dire que je ne pouvais pas te voir avant.

- Bien des choses on changeait.

- Et c'est par pour me déplaire.

Avec amour, Naruto posa un baiser sur la joue du brun, le poussant doucement sur le lui avant de se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui. Sasuke le regardait amusé, tandis qu'il le rapprochait de son corps.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime Sasuke.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, remplis de tout leur amour. Rien ne comptait. Rien à par l'autre.

**Fin**


End file.
